Twelve Nights: Rhetoric of Riley
by Rose Garden Twilight
Summary: AU. [Rucas] Riley Matthews is in a real jam. Complications threaten her scheme to pose as her twin brother, Josh, and take his place at a new boarding school. She falls in love with her handsome roommate, Lucas, who loves beautiful Darby, who has fallen for Josh! -Oh what a tangled web we weave when we practice to deceive. - Riley's POV Companion piece to Lore of Lucas.
1. Chapter 1

**A.n.- Another story? Are you all excited? I've been planning and writing this story for the last month of so and have high hopes for it. A couple things before I start. This story will be told through Riley's point of view. The companion story to this one is Lore of Lucas (which will be posted Sunday). Couple things first:**

 **inspirations for this story are Twelfth Night, She's the Man and All Shook Up. (Which are modern Twelfth Night Stories).**

 **2\. Riley and Josh are twins and of the same age in this story.**

 **Other than that, I really hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Why are we here again?"

"Come on Maya, senior year won't be so bad, after all, we're kings this year." I finished arranging my room the way it would be for the rest of the semester. Between classes, the gatherings in the quad, and all the social clubs, it didn't have much time to set up the room to my exact specifications.

"It's school, which means one more year of this place and then we're free." I watched Maya fall back onto her bed and let out a big sigh.

"How did you do on Ms. Anderson's test?" Maya closed her eyes and let out a groan.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I winced, I knew she wasn't fully prepared for the test, but how bad could actually be?

"You know would make you feel better?" I inched towards her as she as she lazily opened one eye, her curiosity peaked.

"If you suggest that we read Sense and Sensibility again, I will hurt you." A small chuckle escaped my lips.

"No, I was thinking some retail therapy." A wicked grin spread across my face as I watched hers light up. Shopping was something that I knew she couldn't resist. It had the potential to turn her whole day around.  
"But I thought you had to go home and pack." I grimaced knowing that what she said was probably the best course of action, but I didn't want to finish packing; it made the move feel so final. It wasn't even my fault we were moving in the first place.  
"I have time." Deep down I knew I shouldn't be avoiding the issue, but basking in the ignorance felt refreshing. My words seemed enough to reassure her as she leapt off the bed. As the door swung open we came face to face with Farkle with his fists mid-air ready to knock.  
"You're leaving?"  
"Yeah, we're"-  
"Going out, want to come?" Maya didn't let me finish my sentence.  
"Sure I'll follow you both anywhere." A mischievous smirk appeared on my best friend's lips.  
"Anywhere?"

* * *

"What about this one?" Maya twirled around in the outfit.

"Love it!" Excitement rung from my voice; sometimes I couldn't help but get over zealous.

"Why am I here?" Farkle groaned sitting in the chair provided watching us try on clothes all afternoon.

"Because you can't say no," Maya teased before she changed back to her clothes. I saw Farkle roll his eyes at the blonde and I shot him a reassuring smile.

"You didn't have to come Farkle."

"But the rest of your weekend is spoken for," he countered. Tomorrow started our big move, which consisted of moving to the other side of town. I would still be able to see Maya and Farkle at school, but it would be harder since we wouldn't live on the same street anymore.  
"You'll see me at school, and you two can come over whenever you want." My words seemed to put him at ease.

"Riles, try this on," A hanger was shoved in my general direction which I took reluctantly.

"Maya, you can't expect"-

"Just try it on for me, ring power." I felt my face scrunch up, ring power was one of those things were we had to do what the other requested. I muttered something about trying on clothes not worth the ring power.

"Did you get your GMAT scores back?" I yelled through the curtains to Farkle trying to make him feel more included.

"Yeah," hesitation was evident in his voice. "I scored 730."

"Farkle that's amazing!" A great GMAT score was critical for Farkle getting into Yale. I took a breath and stepped from behind the curtain.

"Riley you look"-

"Amazing," Maya finished for Farkle. The blush spread across my cheeks, as I noticed a couple guys take notice. I wasn't one of those girls that usually wore dresses, so as I stood there in this deep purple sundress; I stuck out like a sore thumb.

"You need that dress Riley." Maya urged. My phone rang halting any further conversation, when I saw my Mother flash across the screen I knew I had to take it.

"Mom?"

"Riley, you have to go home and finish packing, I stopped by your room and it wasn't fully packed." A sigh escaped my lips, I had tried to avoid packing as long as possible hoping that they would call it off.

"Yes Ma'am." I hung up the phone and turned back to my best friends who were waiting.

"I'll get the dress, but I need to head home." I explained as I headed back into the dressing room.

"But"-

"Maya, I have to." She didn't question me again.

* * *

"Riley, can you come here for a second?" My Mother's voice carried through the house and I let out sigh. It wasn't enough that we upped and moved further away from Maya and Farkle, but the fact that I had to give up much needed time for studying or socializing left me wondering why we were moving at all. I should be spending the time with my two best friends not unpacking my room because my twin couldn't stay out of trouble. I stopped unpacking and ventured downstairs to answer the whim of my Mother.  
"Sweetie," I froze at the bottom of the stairs. I knew that voice, she only used it when-  
"This is Charlie. He was nice and decided to stop by to say hi." Her tone was almost sugar sweet.  
"Isn't that nice, dear?" It was the time my Mother used whenever she wanted to set me up with a boy. This time seemed no different.  
"If you wanted I could show you around," he offered a small smile.  
"I think I have it covered," I replied back with the sickliest polite smile I could muster. I watched as his face fell a little, but he masked it quick.  
"One second Charlie," before I could object further, my Mother dragged me into the kitchen.  
"Riley, how could you be so rude to him?" Was she in the same room? A thousand different responses went through my head that would be considered ruder.  
"How was I rude Mother? Because I didn't want my Mother setting me up on a date?" My Mother was borderline obsessed with trying to find me a guy, since none had seemed to catch my interest so far. My Father seemed to like the idea of being too busy with school to deal with the thought of boys and encouraged it whenever he could. It was in my parents' minds that I was to become a doctor, that is what I've been preparing for as long as I can remember. After the late night study sessions and the extracurricular activities to add to my resume, it didn't leave much time for boys.  
"Riley Ann Matthews, he seems like a nice boy, and he's just trying to be friendly since we moved here. It's the least you could do." I knew if I didn't give in she would spend the rest of my time before school nagging me about it. I exited the kitchen to see Charlie still standing at the door.  
"I would love for you to show me around tomorrow Charlie," my tone the same as before. I retreated away from the boy and my Mother rolling my eyes as I went. The sooner I could get this over, the better. I pulled out the phone as my fingers quickly dialed a number that I had memorized years ago.  
"Maya."  
"We've been here all of ten minutes and my Mother has already set me up with a guy."  
"No, really?" Maya always got a kick out of my Mother's antics.  
"Yeah, he welcomed us to the neighborhood."  
"So you don't have a date tomorrow," Maya teasing voice trailed off.  
"That's not the point." I snapped then I heard Maya burst out in laughter.  
"I want all the details."-  
"Riley, you have a date?" Josh's voice came through the door.  
"Josh!" My voice screeched, I stood up fully prepared to hunt down my twin for ease dropping.  
"Josh?" Maya voice grew hopeful; she had liked Josh for as long as I could remember. It never grew out of the stage where it wasn't weird for her not to gush about my brother.  
"I'm going to kill you." I threw my phone to the bed and chased my brother to his room and the door got slammed in my face.  
"Sometimes you are insufferable," I huffed.  
"Same to you," I heard him through the door. I went back to my room, and picked up my phone back and muttered an apology to my best friend.  
"When can I come over and see your new place?"  
"How about tonight?" I offered, after today, I needed to see a friendly face.  
"I can head over soon."  
"Riley, dinner!" I sighed and hung up the phone and brushed shoulders with Josh as we both headed down the stairs.  
Dinner was more on the quiet side, mostly because of the tension that was in the air because the constant fights between Josh and our parents. I decided to be the one to break the silence.  
"Mom, can Maya come over tonight?"  
"Oh course sweetie." Mom passed me back the plate of food with a smile.  
"I'm going out tonight." Josh announced casually to the table.  
"No Josh, we need you to stay in tonight." Our Mother said without looking up, if she would have looked at him she would have seen the anger flair on his face.  
"I can't go out but Riley can have Maya over, how is that fair?" He snapped pushing back his chair and ran up the stairs despite our Mother's objections. I sunk down in the chair again hoping that Maya would be able to come over quickly and distract me. I hated it when they fought, we were a family. It wasn't Josh's complete fault half the time, he just hadn't been acting like he used to for the past year. After this weekend we would be back at school and everything would return to normal.

* * *

The popcorn popped into my mouth on the way back to the couch.  
"Popcorn and chocolate?" Maya's nose wrinkled at the sight.  
"It's the perfect blend of salty and sweet," I explained taking another bite.  
"It's weird." She rolled her eyes at me.  
"So are you excited for your date?" Words could not explain the daggers I shot at her. She held up her hands defensively.  
"What is so wrong being happy?"  
"Nothing is wrong with being happy, I just don't believe I need a guy to be happy," I explained what seemed like the 12th time.  
"Is your brother around?" Maya grabbed a piece of popcorn that wasn't covered in chocolate. It was amusing how not subtle she could be when it came to my twin.  
"Probably in his room, brooding," I said hoping to drop the subject.  
"You want something to drink?" Maya nodded and I headed towards the kitchen. My ears perked up when I opened the fridge door.  
"I don't know what to do with him Cory," my Mom's worried voice carried.  
"He's just gotten caught up in these bad influences, I'm hoping going to Illyria with Riley will help. He got kicked out of Balkans High quicker than the other schools."  
"What do we do if it's not enough?" My Dad as rarely worried but even from the distance I could picture his distressed face.  
"We can look at getting him transferred further away."  
"Then he'll never get caught up. It's already bad enough that he's starting two weeks behind at Illyria." I blocked out the rest of their conversation, I didn't believe what I was hearing. Send him away? The room started spinning, I knew I needed air. The soda cans were left on the counter and I raced outside desperate for the night air. My parents had never been the type to simply send someone away, he might be a pain, but at the end of the day he's still my brother. My gaze landed on the sky, I've found that it calmed me. I heard a noise coming from down the street to see a young guy messing with his garbage can. I couldn't make our much but I did see his sandy blonde hair and basketball shirt. When his gaze shifted to me I felt a blush spread across my cheeks. Thankfully he would never see it because of the darkness.  
"Lucas." My ears perked up at the sound of his name.  
"Riley," Maya came out of my house concern laced through her voice.  
"What are you doing out here?"  
"I just needed air," I said not wanting to tell her that Josh might get sent away. I found my eyes drifting back to the house where the guy had disappeared into. Maybe the move wouldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

 **A.n.- Chapter one complete. If you found in boring, just hold out to chapter 3 when everything picks up. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Leave a review, favorite, follow. I should be updating this again early next week. Till next time**


	2. Chapter 2 The Deal

**I decided to update two days early. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. It makes my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Would you two like some cookies?" My mom entered my room with a plate of fresh out of the oven cookies. The smell distracted us from all the college applications that were staring back at me.

"Thank you Mrs. Matthews." Farkle grabbed a cookie and took a bite out of it. My mother smiled at the two of us before leaving us to get back to deciding my future.  
"So you have University of Texas, New York University, Northwestern, Dartmouth, and Columbia." Farkle listed off a few of the Universities that I was applying to, he hesitated for a second, his eyes scanning each application.

"Were you going to apply to Yale?" I sighed as he pushed the application in my direction. I had requested it since my mother was an alumni of Yale, so it would only make sense for me to follow in her footsteps, but there was a feeling in my gut that I couldn't ignore.

"I don't know," I confessed when I realized he was waiting for an answer.  
"I don't even know if I could get in." I was a diligent student and my GPA was a reflection of that, but there were plenty of other qualified people who were a better match for their school.

"They would be stupid not to accept you." Farkle blurted out catching me off guard. His blue eyes captured mine as he offered a smile. A silence fell between us as I tore my eyes away to focus on the table.

"I-um have some news." Something was off with him, he seemed nervous.  
"I got a letter…from Yale." He paused to make sure he had my full attention.

"With my GMAT scores as high as they were, and my GPA, they sent me a letter. They wish to offer me early admission." I jumped out of my chair throwing my arms around him in a hug.

"That's fantastic Farkle! You're so lucky to be getting out of this town." I was so happy for him, he deserved Yale's business school. I knew something was up when he didn't mirror the excitement.

"I'm still considering their offer." His words hit me like bricks.

"What? Why? Yale has been your dream, besides there's nothing keeping you here."  
"Actually Riley"-  
"What up losers?" Maya interrupted casually strolling into my room. I could have sworn Farkle mutter something about timing.  
"Wow, you're going over college applications? You need go out and have some fun every once in a while."  
"Farkle was thinking about turning down Yale. Apparently something is keeping him here." Maya's eyebrows rose in question.  
"Oh really? Is it a girl?" Farkle's eyes fell to the table in embarrassment.  
"Farkle I can't believe that you didn't tell us, who is she?" I pushed, this was one of the first times he had mentioned liking a girl.  
"Yeah Farkle, who?" Maya teased.  
"No one." Farkle shot back quickly.  
"I was just kidding." Farkle stuffed a cookie into his mouth to prevent further talking. Maya turned to me forgetting about him for a second.  
"I came over to help you get ready for your date." I rolled my eyes at her teasing.  
"Date?" I watched as small crumbles of cookie escaped the genius's mouth.  
"It's not a real date," I muttered trying to downplay the situation.  
"My mother set me up with him and he's going to show me around this new part of town."  
"It sounds like a date," Maya cooed.  
"We can finish going over applications another time Farkle." I watched as he gathered his stuff and said his goodbyes. Maya excused herself and I went back to my closet to choose what to wear on my non date. I picked out my favorite cobalt blue dress with floral designs on it and my shoulders peaked through the sleeve. I casually pulled my hair back into a ponytail.  
"So it is a date," was all the blonde said as she re-entered the room.  
"No, I just happen to love this dress," I turned around and leaned against my vanity.  
"Where did you go?" I questioned and watched Maya as she shifted her weight.  
"I just had to talk to Farkle, that's all. Here, let me do your make-up." She took the blush out of my hand and started to apply to my face.  
"It's not a date Maya." I was going to be firm on this one, I didn't even know the guy.  
"I still want you to call me after with all the juicy details."  
"There won't be any juicy details Maya."  
"You never know," she replied in her sing song voice. The sounds of the doorbell rung through the house.  
"I guess that's him." My voice lacked excitement. I turned back around to where Maya used to stand but instead I was met with an open window and curtains lightly flowing with the breeze. I let out a small laugh at her antics as I ventured downstairs. I opened the door to come face to face with Charlie.  
"Wow, you look great." He offered.  
"Ready?" I looked back and caught a glimpse of my mom watching.  
"As I'll ever be."

* * *

I tried to smooth down the dress, it was a nervous habit of mine.  
"So what prompted you to move to this side of town?" His shoulder gently brushed mine as we walked down the boardwalk.  
"My brother," my answers were to the point. There was something about him that was slightly off, like every time I turned around he seemed to be standing close by.  
"I was thinking we could go to Castello's." He suggested as we kept walking.  
"I'm not sure"- I was saving my money for college, so going out to a restaurant didn't seem like a prudent thing at the moment. Charlie flashed me a smile.  
"Oh come on, I'll pay." So he did think of this as a date; I grew more self-conscious, but nodded.  
The place was starting to get packed for a Saturday night, but we managed to get a table without waiting too long. Charlie seated me and went to his own chair.  
"So you think you'll like this side of town?" I ignored what he was subtly asking and took a sip of water.  
"I think it's a nice area. The dock was fun."  
"Would you like to order?" Thankfully the waiter came before Charlie could ask any more follow questions.  
"I'll have the chicken parmesan."  
"And for you sir?"  
"Spaghetti." The guy nodded and left. My eyes danced around the room. Before landing on a sight that I didn't think I would see. A couple table over they found a set of green and sandy blonde hair. It was the guy that lives on our street; Lucas.  
"Is something wrong?" Concern growing in Charlie's voice. My eye flickered back to my non date only to jump back to him.  
"I-uh will be right back." I excused myself from the table fighting the growing blush on my cheeks.  
"Get ahold of yourself," I whispered after entering the bathroom. I felt like I had just been sucker punched. I didn't know if it was from one of the most awkward dates I've been on in my life, or it was the sight of him with her. She was gorgeous, and so was he, I had to shut down any attraction towards him on the spot; he was taken. It was just a crush on a guy that happened to live on the same street and nothing more. I straightened my posture as I pulled myself together and started the walk to my table.  
"Are you ok?" Concern rung through his voice.  
"Yeah." My eyes drifted over his left shoulder towards Lucas and his date.  
What happened next was a total blur. All I remember is that there was shouting from Lucas's table. It grew louder and started to grab attention. The girl stood up and starting shouting. She stormed towards the exit and push the waiter who lost his balance causing the food we ordered to spill all over me. It felt like the whole restaurant's eyes were on me.  
"I'm sorry Miss," my eyes drifted to Lucas who was standing at his table his eyes were on me, I felt his gaze boring into my skin.  
"I'm going to go," I said quickly before I rushed out of the building despite Charlie calling my name. I ran a couple buildings down and looked back to make sure I wasn't being followed.  
"Just great," I muttered to myself.

* * *

I slammed the door not caring if my parents knew I was in a sour mood.  
"Riley, is that you?" When I heard my mother approach I made a dash for the stairs, but I didn't get out of her line of sight quick enough.  
"Riley, what's wrong," I know I shouldn't lash out at them but my frustration was over the top at this point. I pivoted on my heels to face her.  
"You did this." I watched her jump in surprise and confusion at my tone.  
"Riley"-  
"No Mom. Why can't you just listen to what I want once in my life? I didn't even want to go out with him but you pushed me."  
"I will not accept that tone young lady. He was a nice boy"-  
"They're all nice boys, mom, but that doesn't mean I have to go out with them. I'm capable of finding guys I like on my own." All the pent up emotions were growing inside of me, the words kept spewing out.  
"You want to know why I don't have a guy yet? It's because I don't want to have one right now. In fact, I don't see that changing the entire semester, so anytime you're tempted, just don't." With the words the anger just flew out of my system leaving the dust to settle. Before the silence allowed her to speak I finished storming to my room. I peeled off my clothes and threw them in the hamper. I had to wash them tonight so the stains would come out; I was determined not to lose a favorite outfit as well.

Clean never felt so good as I stepped out shower and changed into a new set of clothes. One thing was for sure, I didn't want to see another plate of spaghetti for at least a couple months. The phone rang as Maya's ringtone filled the air.

"How did the date go?" The images of the green eyes caused the blush to spread across my cheeks.

"I'd rather sit through Mr. Hutchinson's class for a solid week straight."  
"How could it be that bad?"  
"Let's just say I don't think Italian is my favorite kind of food anymore." I leaned on my door frame, I heard some noise coming from Josh's room.  
"I'll call you back," The sounds grew louder the closer I got. Curiosity got the better of me as I slowly tapped open the door.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" My arms crossed over my chest. A smug smile traced my lips, I had caught him red handed sneaking out of the window. My concern started to grow as I made note of all the bags with him.  
"Proify Photography Competition, they're holding a contest. They're having a photography exhibit contest, and I'm entering."  
"What about school, Josh you can't miss school. You just got kicked out of Balkans High. At this rate you won't even finish high school."  
"Last time I checked I don't need school to snap a photo." He snapped defensively.  
"But Mom and Dad"-  
"They already expect me to mess up anyway!" His sudden confession had me stumped.  
"What?"  
"You don't think I know how they feel about the 'lost Matthews son'? The guy who brings only disappointment to the family name?"  
"I'm sure that's not true."  
"You're right as long as I put on a suit go to school for however long and become a doctor. I'm not willing to sacrifice who I am just to please them, I thought you could understand that."

"Josh"-

"I'm going Riley, nothing you will say will change my mind." I let out a sigh as I folded my arms across my chest.  
"Look, if you're so concerned then come up with something to tell the school that could last for two weeks, like fifth disease." Even though he wasn't that much taller than me it seemed like it at the time. Josh knew I had a need to fix things and he was using it to his advantage.  
"Fine." Before I could blink, he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug and then he slipped out the window before I could protest anymore.

* * *

 **A.N.- And that concludes chapter 2. I'll update Lucas's side probably Weds/Thurs. If you haven't read Lore of Lucas, I would. It will make things more clear later in the story. Review, fav, and follow! You all are amazing.**


	3. Chapter 3 Got to Catch My Breath

**A.N.- I present to you, the next chapter of Rhethoric of Riley, thank you those who took time to review, it warms my heart. If you haven't read the companion fic to this Lore of Lucas, you should. Just click on my pen name and scroll down. You got to trust me, there will be points of this story where you will want to be able to be in Lucas's head. Just saying.**

* * *

"You want to do what?" Farkle's voice raised in disbelief.  
"I'm going to go to school as Josh for two weeks." I repeated trying to sound as confident as before.  
"But what about your own classes?"  
"Maya has taken care of that." I handed him a fake doctors note, to which his eyes jumped from the paper to Maya and I.  
"You both are crazy."  
"Come on Farkle, I can't let them send Josh away."  
"There's no way to pull this off! First there's the way you dress, your hair, voice and mannerism."- Farkle's voice faded as I dropped my lips into a pout.  
"And I'm going to be doing it anyway so I might as well get it over with." I threw my arms around Farkle in a tight hug as I said thank you time and time again.  
"What's first?" I asked them the butterflies starting their dance in my stomach. Maya flashed a smile at me.  
"Shopping."  
Thankfully we had Farkle otherwise we might have gotten lost in shopping. We had gotten enough clothes to last two weeks. Thankfully boys fashion; especially Josh's, was low key. I was able to mix and match and save money.  
"Next we got to fix that hair of yours." I instinctive started stroking my hair.  
"Maya"- Maya rolled her eyes at me.  
"We're not going to cut your hair, relax Riles. Follow me." She looked back at Farkle and then dragged me into my room. I heard Farkle trying to protest, but Maya slammed my door too quickly.

"You get to see the final product." Maya shouted through the door as she locked it. She dug through the bags and held up two wigs offering them out to me. I grabbed one and with my best friend's help adjusted it sliding my brunette hair beneath it. She bit her lip as she placed the side burns on that matched my wig. My body was whipped around and pushed in front of a mirror. I didn't recognize myself for a second, but I wasn't sure how much people would take me for a senior who dreamed of becoming a photographer.

"Maya are we sure this will even work?" She leaned her head on my shoulder looking at my new look.

"Yes, besides no one at school had even seen Josh, they won't know the difference." Maya opened the door to see a surprised Farkle standing there.

"I took care of the hair and the clothes, and now it's your turn to show her how to be a man."

* * *

What seemed like hours later, I finally started to grasp the mannerisms that were required for me to pull this off. I thanked Farkle over and over again for being patient with me, I snapped at him in frustration a couple times. He had left back to his dorm to start studying for his tests the upcoming week. As much as he cared about us and pulling this off, he had his own GPA to consider.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Maya asked as I closed my suitcase full of Josh's clothes that would last me the two weeks that he was gone. By then it would fall break, Josh would be back and all of this would be over. Whoever Josh's roommate would know, but one person knowing wouldn't be the be all end all. Hopefully he wouldn't squeal when all of this was over.  
"Yes." It was too late to turn back now.  
"Riley! There you are, your father and I was sure that you left." Both Maya and I whipped around to face my Mother who was standing in the doorway.  
"About to." I watched as confusion flashed over her face at the sight of the suitcase on my bed.  
"I'm just bringing a few more essentials for the school year." I explained quickly not allowing more questions to spring up in her mind.  
"Have you seen Josh?" Every muscle tensed in my body, I was never very good at lying, but in order to pull this thing off, I would have to become an expert in a short period of time.  
"He left already for the dorm." The words flowed out of my mouth so easily it surprised me. I glanced at Maya whose mouth was slightly agape. I subtly nudged her in hopes that she would help out.  
"Yeah, you just missed him." She tried to answer convincing as possible. It seemed enough to convince her as she nodded and left, presumably to talk to my Father. I let a sigh as relief flooded my system. The lie bought me more time, and hopefully neither of my parents would be the wiser.

* * *

When the car pulled to a halt I seemed to sit there for hours before I turned to Maya.  
"What if I can't pull this off Maya?" Insecurity in the plan and myself were finally starting to sink in.  
"It's a little late now." Maya muttered.  
"I'm serious Maya." My voice rose in volume.  
"I am too Riley; you can do this." I opened the car door and stepped out to meet the students that I would interact with over the next couple weeks and the rest of the semester.  
"I can do this," I told myself with as much confidence as I could muster.  
"I am the man." A guy walked by and nodded in my general direction. Panic flooded my body as I whipped around to face my best friend.  
"He knew." I hissed. Maya grabbed my shoulders and her grip digging into my skin.

"He was just being friendly." I adjusted my backpack as Maya loosen her grip.

"Maya"- I tried to protest but she wouldn't let me.

"Riley you can do this, I made you look the part and Farkle made sure you could act the part." She placed one hand on my shoulders.

"Now go….and be a good boy."

* * *

I had managed to weave between the students to make my way to the boy dorms. I felt people staring at me all the way, which made me even more self-conscious. I took a breath before the doors opened and I stepped through.  
It almost felt like the walls were closing in with the mass amount of testosterone running past me. What was I thinking agreeing to this deal? They could probably tell a mile away that I didn't belong.

There was a certain odor that lingered in the air to which I assumed was because it was a guy dorm, in fact I tried to ignore most of the sights and sounds including watching a guy pants a freshman. The fear of being caught gave me a certain level of adrenaline. It was one of those feelings that I don't think could go away. It was almost if I needed someone to pinch me and let me know it's not a dream.

I needed to get out of the hallway with all this people, I was starting to feel claustrophobic. I looked back at my paper; 20b. My eyes jumped up and immediately scanned for my dorm, but it proved harder than anticipated. With all the noise and rowdiness, it was hard to focus. I almost walked into the wrong room, that would have been the **perfect** way to start my semester. When I saw the desired dorm number and pushed open the door and as soon as I got through the door I then slammed my body resting against it. When the realization hit me that the guys in the hallway wouldn't follow me in, I felt my body relax.

The room itself looked like a typical red blooded male room. Sports all throughout the room. I thanked God that Josh wasn't that big into sports, however if he was maybe I would have been in a better position now. What if my roommate and I clash. If he was one of those athletic meatheads, we would have nothing to talk about. With my mind swirling all over the place when the bathroom door swung open. The guy in question was gorgeous; it took only a second to recognize him. This was not happening. He was using a smaller towel to dry off his hair and I felt his eyes lock on with him. I decided in that moment that the world hated me, because if there was any sort of favor towards me, Lucas would not have Josh's roommate. When he smiled at me I felt my knees go weak, then I felt my gaze draw down his chiseled body seeing the water droplets meeting the towel at his waist. I fought the urge to blush and not let my eyes wander. He held out his hand for me to shake.  
"Hi I'm Lucas, and you are?" My mouth grew dry as I found myself unable to answer.

* * *

 **A.N.- And end chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review and let my know what you think as well as fav. and follow. You all are amazing. One person who leaves a review will be randomly chosen and given a future scene from this story. LoL will be updated some time mid week for you all.**


	4. Chapter 4 I'm a Freak

**A.N.- Here's chapter 4 of Riley. I'm glad some of you all are enjoying it. Feel free to leave a review with your favorite part. (or DM me). You all are amazing. This chapter is dedicated to Courtney who has been a support with this chapter.**

* * *

 **Last time:**

 **"Hi, my name is Lucas, and you are?"**

There was no way that he couldn't hear my heart pounding out of my chest as I had to glue my eyes to his face to make them not wander over his chiseled body. My mouth was bone dry I'm sure I looked like a fish with my mouth dangling open.  
"J-Josh." I managed to blurt out, my brain and mouth not connected. I jolted my hand out to collide with his and the movements resembled a sorry excuse for a handshake that Farkle attempted to show me earlier that day. Once lost in his pools of green all the knowledge and information about the male species disappeared. He let out a chuckle trying to ease the awkwardness of the situation.  
"Aren't you a little small to be a senior?"  
"I get that a lot." I shrugged trying to play it off like I heard it a thousand times.  
"I get the shortness from my Mom and I skipped a grade. I'm brilliant." I tried to look manly and threw my stuff on the bed but it slid onto the floor. I went to go pick it up then realized the guy thing to do would to leave it on the ground.  
"So what are you into?" I managed to find my voice. It was hard to keep it in the lower tone, that was something I had to focus on in order to keep it in character. Lucas's towel slipping proved to be a very big distraction. He shifted through his drawers pulling out a change of clothes.  
"Football, video games, animals," he rattled off a few before heading to the bathroom.  
"What about you?" I heard his voice muffled through the bathroom door.  
"Photography, music, films," I replied mixing a few of Josh's and my interests. He emerged from the bathroom wearing some faded jeans and an Illyria hoodie. I had to fight thoughts of being wrapped in the hoodie falling asleep to the scent of my roommate. The universe must have had it out for me because Maya decided that moment to call, which normally would be fine; except for the ring tone. I had forgotten to change her ringtone and the consequence is "22" by Taylor Swift filled the room. How could I have forgotten something that important. I lunged my phone and quickly silenced it but the damage had already been done. My mouth dropped as my mind races to come up with excuse. I had to have the weirdest look on my face, because Lucas was looking at my head had split in two.  
"Maya, one of my ex's, won't stop calling me." I watched his doubt spread across his face, but he didn't reply. A knock divided the silence between us which I shot up a prayer for.  
"Lucas my man, let's go kill some Zombies." I noticed he had the door mostly closed hiding my presence in the room. I couldn't hear Lucas's words, just the response from the other.  
"Why are you being so secretive, do you have a girl in here? Lucas you dog." He pushed his way into room.  
"You're not a girl." His pace slowed as his eyes stared at me, I was afraid that he would figure out my disguise. Instead he held his hand out and introduced himself.

"The name is Zay, stick with me and I'll show you everything you need to know." I shook his hand as firmly as I could.

"Josh." I replied. I figured the less I talked the smaller the chance of blowing my cover.

"So Lucas you ready to slay some"-

"Burgers." Lucas cut in interrupting him. I watched Zay's facial reaction, clearly that wasn't the original plan.

"Yeah...burgers." Zay repeated, not very convincingly.

"We better go soon, Chubbie's closes soon." Zay looked confused, and I assume he would have tried to object, but Lucas pulled him out of the room.

I fell back on the bed and closed my eyes releasing a breath. That meeting could have gone better. The damage had already happened. He probably thought I was a freshman wannabe who jams out to Taylor Swift as my guilty pleasure.  
My fingers dialed my best friends number.  
"Maya."  
"The universe hates me Peaches."  
"It couldn't be that bad Riles." I bit my lip in hesitation to tell her exactly who my roommate was.  
"You know the guy who lives down the street from me?"  
"The cute one you won't shut up about?" There was a silence allowing it to sink in.  
"No way!"  
"I blew my first impression, he probably thinks I'm some freak."  
"No, he probably thinks Josh is a freak. He's never met Riley."  
"I don't think I can do this Maya."  
"Look Riley, you had a rocky start. All the teachers bought the fake doctor's note, I'll make sure to give you the assignments. Get to know him as Josh and in two weeks you can use that information as Riley." Her words made sense, I could come up with a reason why her plan couldn't work.  
"You're a genius Maya."  
"Only when it comes to you," pride beaming from her voice.  
"So what's he like?"  
"He seemed polite enough, he's even more gorgeous up close. "  
"Have you smelled him yet?" She teased as my face grew tomato red. Suddenly I was glad I was alone in the room.  
"Just because I did that one time in third grade does not mean I go around sniffing guys Maya."  
"You have to at least be curious."  
"Maya"-  
"Ring power."  
"Why would you use ring power on such a thing?"  
"Why scared Matthews?"  
"No, but"-  
"I have to go, call me later, I want a full detailed report." She hung up before I could protest further. I glanced back to the sweatshirt. She did evoke ring power; I couldn't ignore it. My steps neared his bed, fingers reached out then I suddenly stopped and my fingers recoiled.  
 _ **Later.**_

* * *

The words seem to fall off the page, after an hour, a groan escaped my lips. It was hard enough keeping ahead in my own classes, but when Josh's were added to the mix as well as it doubled my work load. My eyes skinned the room taking in it in for the second time. Laying across the top of the dresser was another hoodie. I bit my lips as the curiosity started to creep in. Maya's dare still swirled in my head; she was still expecting a full report later. If I didn't give her one, there was a possibility that she could make my interactions with Lucas worse with teasing. They weren't back yet, I stood up and slowly drifted to Lucas's side of the room. My fingers brushed the fabric of the sweatshirt, I glanced back to the door in precaution. It couldn't hurt, right?

I grabbed the fabric and slowly lifted it to my face. The smell of sandalwood and filled my nostrils.

"What are you doing?" Every muscle in my body tensed, how could I be so stupid. A wildfire blush spread, the piece of clothing dropped to the bed completely forgotten.

"Nothing, I thought I saw a bug." I replied lamely; Zay erupted in laughter.

"Your roommate is a freak." The two left to as quickly as possible, before I could protest even further.

"Great." Stupid ring power, it was hard enough to go through this, now everything is going to be even more awkward with him.

There was a soft knock that captured my attention and made my heart skip a beat. Who could that be? The door creaked opened and a pair of blue eyes captured mine.

"Hey…Josh."

"I'm alone Farkle, you're fine." I backed away to let him into the room.

"So this is Josh's room?"

"Yup." I popped the 'p' and grabbed a box and started to unpack.

"Have you met your roommate yet?"

"Yeah." I tried to push to the conversation to the side. He didn't need to know the torture that I've endured so far with meeting Lucas.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh I didn't know you had"- My eyes jumped up to meet Lucas's figure re-entering the room.

"I just forgot my controller." He gathered the item he came back to receive and then left without another word or even a glance in my direction. Farkle whipped around from watching the blonde leave.

"That's your roommate? He's a freak!" I gave a small chuckle in return. At least Farkle was always there for me and he could make me smile in the worst situations.

"Funny, he would probably say the same thing about me."

* * *

 **A.N.- Still working on Lore of Lucas, going to try and have it ready to update by Sunday, but I make no promises. Leave a review and let me know what you think! Review, favor, follow.**


	5. Chapter 5 Follow Your Dream

**A.n.- Here's the next chapter of Riley. Updated early for you all. I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

* * *

As the light started streaming through the room sleep was lost claim to my body. Sounds of interval grunts were coming from my roommate. When the haziness of my vision cleared there was a shirtless Lucas doing bicep curls. He seemed so focused on his exercise to notice that I wasn't asleep. My wig had shifted during sleep, but with a couple tugs it had fallen back into place.  
I found my attention shifted back to Lucas as my eyes wandered his body.  
'Focus Riley.' I scolded myself. He turned his head and caught a glimpse of me; staring.  
"Oh hey, you're awake," he smiled.  
'Don't blush, don't blush don't blush.' I threw my gaze anywhere but Lucas.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." I sat up suddenly at his change of pace.

"You do?" I was confused but grateful that he wanted to forget the awkwardness that happened the other day.

"Yes, after yesterday, I know you can't help it and it explains so much"- Wait, what? My brows furrowed, what was he talking about it.

"And your boyfriend is welcomed here at any time."

"Bo-boyfriend?" I stuttered. My mind flashed back to the previous night with Lucas walking in with Farkle in the room.

"Oh no, Farkle is not my boyfriend, and I'm not gay."

"Then the sweatshirt?" He questioned confusion present in his voice.

"Oh," my cheeks burned with color.

"I was on the phone and they kind of dared me to. I told them how much of a freak you were."

"Oh I'm the freak?" He laughed as he stood from the bed. After the laughter subsided

I glanced at my phone.

"We need to get to class."

"Yeah," he replied. Things were starting to look up.

* * *

For once I was glad to be called out of class, everything that came out of the teacher's mouth seemed foreign. It was going to be harder than I thought to play catch up with his classes. They were about to start a pop quiz when a student aid came in and handed her a piece of paper.  
"Joshua Matthews?" It took the second time calling my name twice for me to look up.  
"Headmasters office now." I wandered down the halls till I found the front office in which I proceeded to sit in a chair for 10 minutes before my name was called. I timidly walked in the room where the headmaster stood by the window. A chill air was surrounding her.

"Take a seat," I've never heard a more demanding voice but I began to question my ability in not blowing my cover. My eyes widened as she slammed Josh's file on the desk with one hand. She sat down and gingerly flipped through it while I couldn't date to bring myself to look at her.  
"Quite a bit of a history at these other schools Mr. Matthews."  
"I can ex"-  
"I don't know what you think you can get away with young man, but my office you don't speak until I give you permission." Her words could leave lashes if I spoke out of turn again.  
"Let me be very clear, I will not tolerate you acting out as a sign of your coolness." She placed the last word in quotations, I was about to interject then I bit my tongue.  
"Illyria can only have the best students and that translates both inside the classroom and out. If I hear one instance of skipping class or acting out, I am not afraid of terminating your semester here." Is this what Josh had to go through every time he switched schools? The principle would sprawl out dialogue in which they dare him to fail because they know he will. I understood where Josh was coming from, I almost wanted to act out just to spite her. My eyes wander the office trying to land on everyone but the headmaster. To her left in a photo frame was a picture of what I could assume was her family. My eyes squinted till my vision sharpened. I recognized the girl, it was escaping my mind until it all hit me. It was the girl that Lucas was on that date with when I had my date from hell.  
"I will be watching you, is that understood Mr. Matthews" I took a gulp when I realized that she was talking to me when I was spaced out.  
"Crystal." I tried to talk in my Josh voice but a crack of Riley shown through. I had never visited the headmaster for anything other than rewards, she seemed so nice then in comparison.  
"You're dismissed." I grabbed my backpack and couldn't bolt out there fast enough. It was fine till I collided with another person sending them to the floor and scattering their books.  
"I'm sorry," I started to flounder I hoped that the impact hadn't hurt the girl and left my wig on straight.  
"Let me help." I grabbed stray papers that found themselves scattered across the floor.  
"Thank you, but you didn't have to," she paused waiting to hear my name.

"Josh." I replied passing her a textbook she flashed me a warm smile.

"Darby, Darby Walker." She ran her fingers through her blonde hair, her blue eyes stared into my brown ones. I actually felt my body relax talking with her. Even though I was dressed as Josh, I was still Riley, and I had always bonded better with girls.

"Are you new here?" She asked hugging the books tightly as we both stood to our feet.

"Yeah, today is my first real day."

"Mr. Hutchinson's class, he's brutal."

"Thanks for the tip," although I had plenty of stories from the first two weeks of semester already. I saw one of the papers sticking out of her notebook instantly recognizing it as Shakespeare.

"You like Shakespeare?" Her eyes seemed to light up at the question fully engaged.

"Yes, I write my own in my spare time, I don't think they're very good." My Riley-ness kicked in, despite being Josh I couldn't help it.

"I'm sure you're better than you think you are," I flashed a warm smile. "If you want to write Darby, write. Follow your dreams."

"Thanks," her tone had switched and her eyes found the floor as she ran her hair behind her ear.

"Look Josh, if you ever want a tour of the school, let me know." We exchanged smiles, this was one of the first times I felt comfortable at the school. I reminded myself when I switched back to Riley to talk to her because it could be the beginning of a friendship.

"I'll keep that in mind." I headed in the direction of my next class, perhaps if I would have bothered to look back it would have saved me some trouble down the road.

* * *

I sighed as I saw mom flash across my phone, I had only been gone for two days, what could she possibly want? I glanced around and went to a secluded corner.  
"What do you want Mom?"  
"Riley, can't a concerned mother call and check in with her daughter?" Somehow I didn't believe a word of it. She was up to something.  
"Yes mother."  
"How is Josh adjusting?" I glanced around the hallway to make sure no one was listening. "He's adjusting fine."  
"So Riley..." She drew out her words and I rolled my eyes.  
"There's this boy I think you should meet."  
"No mother." It took her two days to forget the words I told her, two days.  
"But Riley this one is different than the others. From what his mother describes he's studious, loves dogs, he's going to grow up to be a lawyer. He has green eyes and blonde hair, perfect bone structure"- I started to tune her out. Great, now she hasn't even met the guy, she's just talking to their mothers.  
"No mother, I meant it. I'm not going to date this semester; I have bigger worries than if you'll approve of my next boyfriend." I realized my voice was starting to attract some attention so I turned and brought myself to an angry whisper.  
"Now if you excuse me, I have class to get to."

* * *

 **A.N.- Chapter 6 is really interesting I can't wait for you to see it. Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Man

**A.N.- So...Surprise? This chapter kinda flowed out, so I figured I would update. I had a blast writing this chapter, and I think you all will enjoy it. You'll recognize a iconic scene out of She's the Man in this chapter. It was one of my favorite to write.**

* * *

I walked in to the cafeteria the place that if you didn't have time to go to many of the restaurants that littered the outside of the campus, there was decent food served in the main dining hall. I still got weird glances as I approached in. I did a small head nod but it seemed to be ignored by my fellow students. It seemed like the students still didn't know what to make of me.

My eyes scanned the place looking for a friendly face among the masses of students. They caught the sight of green eyes that seemed to be present in my dreams. He was sitting with Zay and another boy named Billy, who I've only heard Lucas mention once or twice. I wasn't all that much of a fan with him, but at least Lucas and Zay were friendly faces.

"What's up?" I tried to ignore the fact that Billy rolled his eyes, I still didn't know what his problem was with me.

"Sup," they replied less than enthusiastically. There was a slight awkward silence between everyone the tensions clearly present at the table.

"So do you have a sister?" Zay asked.

"I got a sister." I answered trying to avoid as much details as possible.

"Is your sister hot?" All three boys looked in my direction awaiting an answer. My eyes found the table, not knowing how to respond the question about myself.

"I mean I guess," trying to answer as noncommittal as possible.

"She is a great person." They turned away their interest in the subject dropping completely.

"Incoming." Zay coughed and all the eyes leap to the entrance way where Darby and Sarah entered the cafeteria entering the line to receive their food.

"Check out the blonde." I said trying to act like a red blooded American male.

"You shouldn't have done that" Zay said as Lucas's body tensed.

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Ooh is she your girlfriend?" I teased. I hadn't seen Missy hanging around his dorm anymore so I would assume that the blonde was his new thing.

"He wishes," Billy cut in. Lucas let out a low growl at him.

"Darby was dating one of the most popular guy in school and one day he just dumped her. She's been on the market ever since." Billy explained.

"She looks so sad." I watched the two of them find a place to sit down at a table and pull out their respective food. They all stared at me like I had grown an extra head.

"What, I just know what it's like." I tried to explain but I guess it was a girl thing with the emotions and the empathy. I'd seen enough relationships come and go in my lifetime through friends. I had been the shoulder which they cried on. Apparently it was too much emotion because they all left me at the table alone. I glanced up and caught sight of Darby who smiled at me. I offered her a small smile back before I stood up and tried to find a quiet place in the school where I could disappear.

* * *

"I'm done." There was no doubt in my mind, I couldn't do this. I couldn't keep up between Josh's work and my own it was having a negative effect on my grades, I have to watch Lucas fall for Darby, and on top of that the student body still viewed me as a freak. I ducked around the corner to find some privacy from my peers.

"What?" Farkle's voice rang out on the other line. "Do you know how many favors I had to call in just to turn you into a guy?" There seems to be an altercation between him and another person and then I heard Maya's voice.

"Riley, you can't quit talk to me."

"My roommate and his friends still think I'm such a geek and don't trust me. I still get weird looks as I walk down the halls, and by the way my classes are going, Josh will be as good as flunking out by the time that he gets out. Tell me that this was a bad idea and let me go back to being just Riley. Being Josh is exhausting."

"No, no, no, what happened to the Riley who didn't give up and would do anything for those she cared about?" I sighed, she had a point.

"Look Riles, you can always get a tutor for the classes, I'm sure Farkle is a genius he could help." I heard Farkle eagerly agree in the background followed by the sound of his voice being muffled, I assumed by Maya's hands.

"As for the social stuff...I think I can handle that." The hairs on the back of my next started to rise.

"What did you have in mind Peaches?" When Maya had her mind set on a plan there was virtually nothing that she couldn't do.

"Just meet me outside of Chubbie's in about two hours, and we will fix your leprosy and make you the man on campus."

"You have a plan, don't you?" A broad smile appeared on my lips.

"I just have to call in a few favors with some friends. Just trust me Riles, I know what I'm doing." We hung up after saying our good byes and I let out a sigh. This better work otherwise I don't know what I would do. I gathered up my things and headed back to the dorm so I could relax before I put on whatever show I was supposed to at Chubbie's. Maya said she knew what she was doing, I just hoped that she was right.

* * *

I felt my nerves tighten inside me as I opened the door to Chubbie's, either Farkle and Maya knew what they were talking about, or this plan would fall flat on its face. Farkle's ear piece was soundly in place and if I could get away with this my social leprosy would be cured, and I would seem like the big man on campus. I nodded to the boys who was sitting at a table, but they seemed spread out. Lucas didn't even bother to look in my direction.  
"Cue Katie." Farkle's voice was loud and clear over the earbuds. I just met Mayas friend's moments before this plan was laid into action. They were doing it as a favor for Maya and I was grateful to them. Katie entered the room wearing a black dress that fit her curves nicely. Her brown hair landed just below her shoulders in a slight curl, she looked beautiful. I glanced over at the boys at the table and they seemed to agree.  
"Josh?" She ran over and hugged me as tight as she could as she draped her body on mine. I threw my arm over her shoulder for more effect.  
"Katie, how are you?" She used her hand to stroke my cheek.

"Not as good without you. You know I miss you Josh." I had to act as disinterested as possible, it was hard not to laugh, it seemed like a Farkle and Maya had seen one to many soap operas.  
"Now Katie, you know my babe rule, I'm at a new school now."

"I know Josh, but I just can't help it. I will never forget you. Ever!" She left quickly looking like she was about to cry. I had to give her credit, she was good at what she did; telling stories. I turned back to the guys who had a look I could only describe as confusion.

"Sorry about that." I apologized as this and they chuckled awkwardly.

"Beautiful Katie, and enter Courtney." Farkle's voice commanded. I turned my gaze to the main door that the other girl entered in. She turquoise dress that she was sporting was a contrast against her eyes and auburn curly locks.

"I can't believe it, is that you Josh?" She also seemed to catch the attention of the boys, I saw Lucas nudge Zay so he would close his mouth.

"Courtney." She grabbed my sides forcing my body closer to hers.

"I read your letters that you wrote me all the time, especially late at night." I heard Zay mumble something and out of the corner of my eye saw Lucas elbow him. I leaned forward and started to appear to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. She giggled and then ran her finger down my jaw line.

"We can dance anytime you like," She winked and strolled away. I saw Zay's mouth drop again watching her hips sway side to side.

"Move aside Billy, make room for the man!" Lucas stood up and grasped my hand in a hand shake/ chest bump combo.

"Mission accomplished. Stand down Maya." It was then that I saw my best friend wearing a fire engine red sun dress walked by the table offering me a wink as she walked by. Whereas everyone at the table though it might be another flirtation aimed in my direction, I knew what message she was sending. Maya was going to be a round three if needed.

"You're my hero." Lucas smiled at me, and the other guys were patting my back.

"Teach me your ways." Zay's eyes were still glued to the door where the girls had left.

"I'm going to get a drink," I jumped up and traveled to the counter and ordered a drink. I pulled out my phone and froze. I had a missed called from Josh. I couldn't press the button to listen fast enough. My heart rate sped up as I pressed it to my ear.

"Hey Riley, I guess I just missed you. I just wanted to thank you for covering for me. They love my art and a little birdie told I might advance to the finals. But I guess you're busy. Call me back. Bye." He was safe, and he sounded happy. I moved my thumb about the press the call button, but the guys calling my name stopped me. I turned the phone off and headed back to the table. Conversations and laugh began between the four of us that lasted the next couple hours.

* * *

 **A.n.- I hope you enjoyed the chapter let me know! I haven't started on the next chapter so we'll see how fast I can update Lore of Lucas.**


	7. Chapter 7 Lifetime of Knowledge

**A.N.- So here's the next chapter of Rhetoric. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of Lore as well as this this one. I want to thank you for all the love and support you guys give. I won't keep you all from the chapter.**

* * *

"Josh!" My paced slowed as I didn't have the desire to go to my next class; Chemistry. Zay was a welcomed distraction.

"What up?" Things had remained calm after the whole Chubbies incident I was feeling more confident in my role as Josh.

"I just needed to ask you something, do you have a minute?" I glanced back at the doorway where the students were filing in. I adjusted the backpack back further up on my shoulder.

"So since you have such luck with the ladies, I was wondering if you could give me some advice." A coy smile spread on my lips my mind flashing back to our original conversation in which Zay told me that he would tell me everything that he knew about women.

"I got some knowledge. What's her story?" Zay smiled fully attentive to what I had to say.

"Alright her name is Sarah, I've seen her around for the past couple years, but there's only one problem"-

"She doesn't know that you exist?" I guessed shifting my weight to the other side. Zay just nodded solemnly.

"What you need to do is make yourself stand out more. Find out what she likes the common interest between you. Woo the girl Zay." He looked like he was soaking in my advice baffled by the idea of wooing women.

"But do you really think that would work?" I placed my hand on his shoulder looking him in the eye.

"Zay, I know it would work." I was after all a girl, and what girl doesn't want you to get to know them better? He thanked me and then ran off to his next class which just left my chemistry class before me. I sighed entering in the classroom I saw a pleasant sight of Lucas leaning against his desk. He was a sight for sore eyes in the classroom.

"Zay giving you trouble?" Slight amusement was evident in his voice. I simply shrugged.

"Just asking some questions, nothing I couldn't handle." Confusion flashed over his face for a split second. At that moment Darby walked through the door which captured both Lucas and my attention. She smiled in my direction and did head nod paired with a little wave. I felt Lucas hit my arm to grab my attention.

"Wait, you know her?"

"We've met before and talked a little bit."

"About what, she gave you a head nod."

"It's not a big deal Lucas," It looked like he was going to respond when he was silence by the teacher causing all the lingering students to suddenly take their seats out of fear. He seemed to tower over us and started to write on the chalkboard in front of him. I rested my cheek on my hand as my thoughts began to wander.

* * *

It was getting harder and harder to keep focused on the board in front of me. There was only so many ways you could try and explain chemistry before I gave up completely trying to understand it. It was almost an impossible task. Trying to stay on top of my homework was hard enough, now adding on Josh's workload was next to impossible. Maya had managed to play off the sick card while handing my homework so my teachers would think well of me. Josh's teachers were harder to gain favor with, presumably because of my brother's stellar reputation. I had let my mind wander in the process of zoning out till a paper was plopped down on my desk. I jumped a little in my seat and looked around sheepishly. I haven't meant to let my mind wander, but it was difficult to focus in this class when chemistry as a class had never really caught my attention. I hadn't noticed him talking let alone handing out the test that we had taken two days ago. The grade stared up at me and felt my breath being sucked out of me. There must have been a mistake, I studied hours for this test. I had to turn down hang out session with Maya and Farkle just so I could study for this test.

"Sir, there must be a mistake." I stood up trying to get his attention, he didn't bother to look back in my direction.

"No mistake Mr. Matthews. Please take a seat." His stone cold voice echoed in the room. All eyes looked towards me as I opened my mouth to argue. My eyes drifted to Darby who sported a frown in support. The D- that stained my paper left a bad taste in my mouth. As Riley I had never gotten anything below a B. What good was it if Josh wouldn't survive the semester. I sunk lower into my chair and found myself not listening and just staring at the grade still in shock. I was overjoyed when the bell dismissed the students and I kept my eyes glued to the floor and quickly stepped towards the door. Suddenly I was pulled out of the flow of the student traffic and when I lifted up my eyes they came face to face with brilliant green eyes  
"Let's make a deal." There was such determination in his features, it made him even more attractive. I had to be careful not to get caught up in his cologne as the space between us was closer than we usually stood.  
"What?" I snapped back to the reality not letting my mind wander with daydreams of the boy.  
"Help me out with Darby." His words were like ice water running down my body, all day dream were over. I wasn't sure if I could do this, watching him failing to woo Darby was one thing, but to help him win her over was another. Was it possible to be objective in this scenario?  
"Lucas"- I tried to protest but he cut me off.  
"No this is perfect," He was so confident in this plan his eyes seemed to sparkle. "Darby and you are friends, you can put a good word in for me and help me out. " A sigh escaped my lips, although using my knowledge to help Lucas land the girl would boost my ego; I didn't think I could do it. I was about to decline his request, but fate had other plans.  
"I'll help you with Chemistry," he offered as my face lit up for a second with interest. I needed as much help as I could get with Chemistry, and the fact that Lucas aced his last test which come in handy.  
"I'll help you study so you get an A on your next test." All this would be for nothing if Josh flunked out of school. I could always use the study time with Lucas to try and convince him that he doesn't really want Darby. I closed my eyes not believing the words coming out of my mouth.  
"Fine I'll help you."  
"Really?" His whole demeanor changed as he slapped my arm his behavior almost giddy.  
"Thanks man, I owe you one." He released a smile in my direction and I had to stabilize my knees from becoming weak.  
"We could go to the library and start on his test for next week." He froze the excitement dissipated.  
"I can't." he replied quickly.  
"But Lucas"-  
"I can't." He snapped at Josh and the recoiled. He glanced down at his watch and shifted nervously.  
"I'm sorry Josh, I have to go. We can have a study session tomorrow!" He shouted as he walked away. I sighed wondering what in the world I got myself into. I turned back around just in time to see Isadora Smackle nervously approach Farkle. My head tilted to the side as I watched their encounter. I knew enough about girls in general to realize that Isadora was very interested in Farkle. In all the time I knew Farkle I can't remember him expressing interest in a girl. I remembered all the countless nights where Maya and I would have countless guy talks and Farkle would just sit and listen till we were done our fan-girling. He deserved to find someone to not sit around and pine after some girl.  
Isadora would laugh at what I would imagine would be a joke. She was giving him all the right signs; I'm surprised that Farkle hadn't picked up on them. Boys could be so oblivious sometimes. Farkle could thank me later when he was happy with Isadora. This is where I needed to intervene, I needed a plan. My eyes narrowed as the plan had started to be put into motion in my mind, but to succeed, I would need Maya's help.

* * *

 **A.N.- So this was a filler chapter but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Let me know what you think in a review. Don't forget to fav. or follow. I love to get to know you all. Feel free to Private Message me and talk.**


	8. Chapter 8 Follow Your Dream

**A.n.- Oh you were waiting for a chapter? Well here you go. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"So how is this supposed to work?" I asked as I sat down across from Lucas, in the library. I had never been to this part of the library before, there wasn't a soul around.

"Well the general idea is that we study so you get an A." He joked. I pulled out the dreaded book from my backpack and treated it as if it had some sort of disease. I would enjoy spending the time with Lucas, but the subject of our conversation? I was not looking forward to it.

"There's hardly anyone here?" I glanced around the room and besides a student with interest in the Shakespeare section and a couple making out between the aisles there was no one in sight.

"I found it last year. Hardly anyone comes up here and some of them just do it so they can hook up." My eyes widened as I looked back to the couple. I'm pretty sure a blush spread across my cheeks but I buried my face into a book.

"So how are you so good at chemistry?" I asked trying to get the focus off me. It wasn't hard to change subjects; he was so interesting so how could I not want to find out more about him? He was my roommate and I felt like I still didn't know him. But with every conversation it felt like it was bringing us closer.

"I don't know, I was taking the class and it just…clicked." He confessed.

"My dad wants me to be a lawyer..." He trailed off focused on his book not directly answering the question.

"But what do you want to be?" His eyes jumped up at my question like a kid with his hand caught in a candy jar.

"How-how did you know?" I offered a reassuring smile.

"You're not the only one whose parents have ideas on your future." I confessed to him. It was time that he learned something about Riley and not Josh.

"I want to become a veterinarian. I haven't told many people; only my mother and Zay know. That's why I had to sneak off the other day, I was going to an internship." He whispered as if it was almost a secret.

"What does yours want you to be?" The books in front of them forgotten.

"Doctor," I replied without breaking a sweat.

"What do you want to be?" I opened my mouth and started to say journalist, but I stopped myself.

"Photographer." Lucas flashed a smile and I had to control my thoughts from drifting. We continued to talk for a bit after each question a silence sat between us, but it wasn't a bad silence in any sense; it was nice.

"We should get back to studying, you need that A." Lucas said after we were distracted from the books and the formula and instead sharing stories of our interests, I nodded, but secretly wishing that we could just continue to talk.

* * *

'Let's get this over with,' I sighed to myself clutching the piece of paper in my hand. I didn't want to do it, but a deal was a deal and I couldn't back down especially after the study session that I had. Darby was talking to her friends; it was the perfect time to approach her.

"Hey Darby." Her friends rolled their eyes and walked past me, was it something I said.

"Josh, what's up." She pushed her blonde hair behind her ear. I extended my hand with the letter that I had to craft. Once Lucas found out my poems that fell out of my binder, he urged me to write one for Darby.

"It's from Lucas, but I know you're not interested in him, so I'm going to go." It wasn't that I was a bitter person, but after all the conversations that Lucas and I had, some of my jealousy for his affection for the blonde leaked through. My job was doing the bare minimum for him. It was obvious to me from her signals that he had his chance and she wasn't interested. I turned to leave as quickly as I came when a choked sob escaped her lips. Something in my gut told me to leave, but my inner Riley wouldn't let me. She was upset, I had to know she was ok.

"Darby, are you ok?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry, poems always stir something in me. Zack used to write me them all the time and now that he left me and how everyone is acting." I could tell that she was on the verge of tears and it was tearing me up inside.

"I'm fine I promise." She tried to reassure me.

"Close your eyes." I commanded.

"What?"

"Just do it," I reached into my bag and pulled out my touch and handed one of my headphones.

"And imagine yourself happy," I pressed play and got to experience my happy place. Somewhere over the rainbow gently played in my ears. I closed my eyes and immediately thought of my green eyes roommate. It scared me how much he occupied my thoughts, but the more I found out about him the more it seemed like I couldn't help it. When the song drifted off my eyes shot open. Darby offered me the headphone as I put a little more space between us.

"I feel a little better."

"How does a song do it?" I asked placing it back into my backpack.

"Do what?"

"Get inside you and touch you real deep, like it knows you personally. I like to think that music is some sort of magic. The way it can take over your body, change you. Make you realize how beautiful life can be." That song had always stuck out to me because when I was little it was the lullaby that my mother used to sing to me when I was falling asleep.

"How simple yet profound."

"I guess when you think about it, all the best things in life are like magic; music, laughing, falling in love." I drifted off back into my world for a second and then my phone buzzed in my hand bringing me back to reality. It was Maya calling probably because we were supposed to hang out before the game.

"Well I'm glad you feel better Darby. I'll see you around."

"Yes, around." I barely heard her as I traveled just far enough that I could switch to my Riley voice.

"What is it Maya?" I faced the wall so my voice was shielded a little more.

"What time are you coming over?" I glanced at the time, I had just enough time to grab some stuff from the room and head over there.

"I should be over soon, we can hang out for a bit and then head over to the game."

"Or we don't have to go to the game." She replied in a sing song voice.

"Maya you agreed." I imagine her pouting as she sat down on her bed.

"Fine," I heard she muttered.

"I'll be over soon." I promised. I hung up and nearly jumped out of my skin when I turned around. Before me was the looming figure of the headmaster. What terrified me more was I didn't know how long was she was standing there. I could have just been busted.

"I hope you're not causing trouble Mr. Matthews." There was something about her that caused my throat to grow dry.

"No-no Ma'am." I needed to get out of there fast. My answer seemed to appease her for the moment. I excused myself and high tailed it out of there before she could ask any more questions.

* * *

"Isn't this exciting?" I grabbed Maya's arm who face was less than enthusiastic. I always brought her to the games and she would shrink as I let myself get the better of me and end up getting passionate yelling at the coaches and the other team.  
"Yeah. Exciting, just try not to get us killed this time." I chuckled remembering last year when we had to sit in the opposing section. I had gotten riled up and swear we barely made it out of here alive.  
"What made you be Riley tonight, I thought you were having fun as Josh." She stressed the last word making me cringed. If I told her I almost got caught she would worry and I couldn't have that.  
"Nothing." I lied smoothly through my teeth. "I just needed to be me tonight." I watched her shrug off my answer and glance to the parking lot.  
"Hey Riles, can you get me a coke and a slice of pizza, I'll pay you back." I figured it was the least I could do since I dragged her to the game in the first place. I passed her the blanket that rested on my lap and scaled down the stairs towards the concession stand. I weaved through the people I saw one of Riley's teachers and then remembered that I was supposed to be sick so I ducked and turned so he wouldn't see me and ran straight into someone. I nervously looked up and my heart froze meeting familiar green eyes. He just tilted his head peering down at me.  
"Do I know you?"  
"N-no." I stammered. His green eyes seemed to capture my heart as it released a pitter patter. I had to think fast.  
"Are you sure?" He asked again tilting his head. I was about to object but his name was called. I walked as quickly as I could away from him around the edge of the bleachers. That was too close, my body was barely supported as I leaned against the bleachers. I peeked around the corner just in time to see Lucas running towards the locker room. As soon as the coast was clear I headed to get Maya's food.

When I finally sat back down with her she took it without a second thought, she took a couple bites and then glanced over at me.  
"Riles you've look like you've seen a ghost." The announcer came on over the PA system introducing the teams. My eyes were glued to Lucas as he ran out.

"No, but Lucas did." I muttered to myself quietly.

* * *

 **A.n.- There you go, deeper down the rabbit hole. Let me know what you think. Review. I love getting feedback. Remember to fav. and follow.**


	9. Chapter 9 It Hurts Me

**A.n.- Good morning everyone! Hope you enjoy both chapters. It's my Birthday today so I figured I would give a present to you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it messes with your feels.**

* * *

"I'm telling you, it was this big!" Lucas exclaimed showing the size. I felt the air being sucked out of my lungs from laughing too hard.

"I can't believe a little dog scared Lucas Friar."

"It was not a little dog and it didn't scare me just, surprised me, that's all." His face scrunched up at my entertainment at his expense. The laughter subsided and was placed at a nice silence between us. I grabbed the nerf football on my bedside table and threw it at him.

"You seem to really enjoy it." All kidding aside, anyone who spent 5 minutes with him would be able to tell this is where his passion was, not at some boring office. He returned the ball to me and cracked a smile.

"I do..." A long sigh came out of his mouth as he settled on his bed. I knew there was a but coming. He had revealed to me after the football game that his father didn't exactly approve of his career choice. My inner Riley kicked in before I could stop her.

"You should tell him." His gaze jolted to meet mine knowing I had caught his attention. His hands cradled the ball mulling over my statement.

"I don't know; don't you ever think that sometimes secrets are better?"

 _"You need to tell him." Maya's voice nearly made me jump out of my skin. I looked up at my best friend who was hovering over my shoulder as I tried to study._

 _"What?"_

 _"Tell Lucas that you're Riley." She repeated not missing a beat._

 _"Can this wait Maya? I have piles of homework to do for my brother and me."_

 _"You need to tell Lucas who you are."_

 _"Maya, there's no need to be rash in telling him." I shrugged hoping that she would drop the whole matter._

 _"Riley you're falling harder and harder for the guy. What happens when he finds out you've been lying all this time...or when Josh comes back." She had a point, if I wanted any kind of friendship with Lucas after Josh came back, he would need to know._

 _"I know I should, but Lucas likes hanging out with Josh," I paused trying to find the words._

 _"what if he doesn't like Riley as much?" Sure I was cool and collective when I was Josh, but if I was exposed as Riley what would that mean. What if he got all awkward around Riley and then I lost him as a friend?_

 _"Riley you are the same person." Maya threw her hands up in the air in frustration._

 _"It's just easier talking to him as Josh. I'll tell him." I promised. "Eventually." One way or another the truth was bound to come out; it was only a matter of time. Either Lucas would find out for Josh or I would have to be the one to tell him, either way, it was better to keep this situation a secret; for all parties involved._

"I think sometimes we need to keep things hidden." I answered as vaguely as possible. I tried to put a little space between us because of what happened at the football game, but if Lucas had any idea of my part of being Josh, he was certainly playing it cool.

"Although for some relationships, like parents," I added the last part in so I didn't convince myself that I needed to tell Lucas who I truly was. "It's better to be honest with them. Let the chips fall where they may. If they love you they will at least try to understand." He tilted his head as if my words were jumbling around in his mind.

"I'll consider it." He stood up and tossed me the football.

"I'm hungry, do you want to grab some food? Then we can come back and slay some zombies." Although I completely suck at video games, it didn't sound like a bad way to spend the afternoon.

* * *

"Go grab a table." Lucas headed to the counter to order. Every time I came here the place was packed. I managed the weave in between people and score a table just as some other students were leaving.  
"Josh!" I looked up and offered a smile at Farkle who took Lucas's seat.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"That's not important, I have something for you." I raised an eyebrow in confusion at his statement.  
"For me?" I accepted the piece of paper he handed me as my eyes skimmed it a couple times over.  
"I don't get it Farkle. Isn't Shakespeare's 18th sonnet a little cliché for your paper?" My eyes skimmed the paper that I had read multiple times.  
"I mean how many ways can you analyze comparing someone to the summer's day?" I chuckled my eyes jumping up to his.  
"Riley it's not for the paper."  
"What do you mean?" He opened his mouth to respond when the sound of a chair being dragged up to the table.  
"Hey Farkle what are you doing here?" Farkle muttered something under his breath, although I couldn't hear it directly it sounded like unbelievable.  
"Just hanging out with Josh my old buddy here, asking if he wanted to hang out later."  
"I told him that I already had plans with you."  
"Again?" Farkle whisper directly to me. I kicked his leg under the table watching him bite his lip to prevent crying out. Lucas threw a look over to Farkle.  
"You can hang out with us too Farkle." Lucas took a huge bite out of his burger.  
"Actually Farkle was just telling me how much homework he had to do, isn't that right?" My words were pointed trying to get the hint across, but what did he do? Ignored it.  
"I take you up on that offer cowboy, and you know what we should do?" A mischievous glint formed in his eye.  
"Swimming," at the words the soda I had ordered went down the wrong pipe sending me into a coughing fit. What in the world was he thinking?  
"You ok Josh?" Lucas asked in concern of lack of air.  
"Wrong pipe" I croaked. It was enough of an answer to take their attention off me.  
"I'd be up for swimming." Lucas turned towards me to look for approval. Panic started to rise within me, this couldn't be happening.  
"I can't, " the words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them.  
"Why not? It would be fun. We could wrestle in the pool." Lucas threw down the challenge; the thought exhilarated me as Riley and terrified me as Josh.  
"Yeah Josh; be a man." Farkle taunted.  
"I can't. I have some homework that I just remembered that I have to do, so if you excuse me I should probably go"- Farkle's next words stopped me directly in my tracks.  
"Hey Lucas, I ran into Riley the other day, what do you think about her?" What was he doing?! Every thought was telling me to go but my body wouldn't cooperate.  
"From what you told me about her she seems nice but"- my heart stopped, but what? Farkle talked about me? He and I would have to have words later.  
"I'm sorry this must be awkward for you Josh." He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.  
"No, what about Riley?" My voice almost dropped into my normal voice forgetting about my disguise.  
"I mean I don't know how you all see her at all, she's never around. I want someone who I can see more than just passing. Right now, she's kinda just a ghost. " I wanted nothing more than to scream that I'm right here. It felt like my heart shattered in a second because his argument was invalid. I saw Farkle glance at me knowing he had crossed the line.  
"That was a bit harsh don't you think?"  
"Just preference, I don't want my girlfriend to run every time she sees me," Lucas shrugged. He stood up from the chair grabbing his things.  
"You coming Farkle?" The genius looked back to gage how well I received his words.  
"In a minute." When he was sure he was out of ear shot he turned back to me.  
"Riley," he sounded like he wanted to fix me or he pitied me, and right now I didn't want either.  
"You've done enough Farkle," I snapped angrily. I watched him recoil in hurt but not enough for me to take the words back.  
"Riley, if I would have known"-  
"Farkle I just want to be alone right now." With that I stood up grabbed my things and brushed past him leaving him there. I didn't care where my feet took me as long as it was somewhere where no one would bother me.

* * *

 **A.N.- I'm almost half way done, can you believe it? Leave a review, I love hearing feedback. I'll try and update as soon as possible.**


	10. Chapter 10 Two Places at Once

**A.n.- Well it's been a really rough week, but thankfully I'm still able to write so I'm thankful for that. Some of my favorite chapters are coming up so I hope you are ready for it. But until then, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"So are we going to talk about it?" The blonde was hot on my trail no matter how quickly I couldn't out pace her or her questioning.  
"Ril-Josh." She reached out and grabbed my arm stopping the escape that I had planned. I let out a sigh turning back to her.  
"What is there to talk about?"  
"I don't know how about Farkle sending me an sos text and me spending hours looking for you yesterday." I felt bad that she had wasted time looking but I did tell Farkle I wanted to be alone.  
"I told him that I didn't want to be bothered."  
"Farkle gave me the cliff notes on what happened Riles, I think you should talk about it."  
"Why? What good would it do?" I replied annoyed. All this was happening because I was filling in for Josh.  
"Riles"- I suddenly turned so my brown eyes matched her blue ones.  
"You know what I want to talk about? Farkle." I saw Maya's eyes widened with the subject change.  
"What about him?"  
"He deserves to be happy, I know he likes someone. He gave me a love sonnet to look at yesterday."  
"He did?" Maya stuttered back.  
"I think I figured out who. I've seen him hanging out with smackle a lot recently. He deserves to be happy." I said confidently.  
"Are you sure this is the best idea; you know what happens when you meddle?" I hesitated for a second, she did have a point, but not enough for me to call off the plan that I had set in motion.  
"I'm not meddling I'm simply pushing two people together that would have worked out on its own. Now are you with me?" I held out my hand for her to grab. She stared at me blankly for a second before releasing a small smile.  
"What could possibly go wrong?" She replied grabbing my hand in a strong hand grab.  
"Now about yesterday"- the warning bell rang silencing the blonde.  
"Oh would you look at that, I have a class to get to." I was eager to avoid that conversation like the plague. I didn't let her retort as I ran into the chemistry. I did a head nod towards Lucas who was leaning against his seat. I saw Darby offer a small wave a little more timid than normal.

It was our assigned partners for a lab and as fate had it I drew Darby's name. She was thrilled, Lucas less so because it meant that he was not paired with the blonde.  
"So any plans for fall break?" She whispered leaning in towards me so the teacher wouldn't notice us not working on the project.  
"Going home having dinner with the whole family. My mom is probably going to badger me about my love life."  
"Oh?" Her interest perked. "What, no girlfriend to speak of?"  
"No," my eyes glance for a second over to Lucas who was motioning to himself. I regretted this deal day in and out.  
"Here's a funny idea, would you ever consider Lucas, I think I can see the chemistry between the two of you, it's like fire." I can say that my heart leap with the face she made in return.  
"Lucas? No."  
"I think I can see it." I pushed.  
"No," she laughed. "I mean he seems like a great guy but I want my guy to be a bit more in touch with his feelings not parading me around like eye candy."  
"Trust me, he isn't like that. He's the coolest person I know besides me and you're not my type."  
"Why not?" The awkwardness bred in the air between us, my smile faltered.  
"Well you know, I just don't think of you in that way. I actually think you're someone I feel comfortable around."  
"I feel the same way." It looked like she was going to continue but the teacher shot me a dirty look from across the room.

* * *

"Josh!" My pace slowed as I heard the name I was beginning to get more accustom to with each passing day. I turned to see Darby jogging to catch up.

"Glad I caught up to you." She gave a smile before readjusting her backpack in a nervous manner.  
"What can I do for you?"

"I thought about what you said." I tilted my head to the side wondering what exactly she was referring to.  
"About Lucas," she continued. My heart skipped for a second at his name, I found myself even more curious now.  
"I decided that you were right. I'm going to give him a chance." There was nothing harder in that moment that to try and keep the joy from wiping on my face.

"What?" Since when has Darby liked Lucas? Throughout my interactions with her it always seemed like she could care less about whether he was interested in her or not.

"If you said he's a good guy. Because you're my friend I believe you that he's a good guy." Of course now she chooses to believe me and my intentions. She bit her lip and pushed the hair behind her ear. She pulled out her notebook and ripped a small piece of it out. She scrolled different digits on the paper and passed it to me.

"Can you give him my number?" I looked at the paper like it was a foreign object. She offered it to me a second time before I took it. Thankfully my phone vibrated before the conversation could go any further.

I shoved the piece of paper in my pocket and hurried away as far as possible before I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Riles?" The voice that I haven't heard in two weeks and the reason I was in this mess in the first place rang in loud and clear.

"Josh?" I was completely surprised. Why was he choosing to contact me now?

"Who else would it be?" He asked confused. I rolled my eyes at his slyness.

"No one." I answered shortly. "How is your art show going?"

"It's going great, I got into the finals, I got there early enough that I helped this owner set up and he wants to use some of my prints. I got into the finals." I grinned from ear to ear. He was doing something he loved and I admired him for that fact. I heard his tone which worried me slightly, there was a certain tone when he was about to tell me something I didn't want to hear.

"What do you need Josh?" I didn't want to play games with him to finally get him to tell me why he called in the first place. The best way is to go straight to the source.

"Well the finals occur in two weeks, and if I go back now, I could never manage to sneak back out here. So I was hoping"-

"No." I snapped.

"Come on Riles, don't be like that. Isn't it about to be a break from school, so you'll only have to cover me for one more week of school. Just tell mom that I'm trying to play catch up in school or something."

"They'll never believe that." I mumbled.

"I'll give you some of my prize money." What an interesting proposition. I did need the money, I had my eye on a dress the other day when I was shopping with Maya. You could hear the desperation in his voice. I knew how much this meant to him and my instincts as his sister started to kick in. He was clinging on to the dead air between our conversation.

"Fine, but after this, I'm done Josh."

"You are the best sister ever." Even though it was a simple sentence those words meant more to me than he would ever know.

"Yeah, yeah. I expect my form of payment the moment you get back here." I had rounded the corner to my hallway.

"Just don't get too many ideas. I'll cover for you for Mom and Dad for the week and one more week after and then I'm done." I reiterated before Josh said his goodbyes and hung up rather quickly, which made it easier for me to enter Josh's room without fear of Lucas hearing me talk to my brother on the phone.

I opened the door to see Lucas packing a suitcase preparing to go home for the week. I leaned against the door watching him for a moment.

"What are you packing your entire wardrobe in there?" Lucas almost jumped, clearly I had surprised him.

"Don't sneak me up on me like that."

"Sorry," I held my hands up in defense before sauntering further into the room.

"I was doing some thinking." I sat down on my own bed. I had to do some packing before I returned home myself.

"Care to share?"

"I was giving thought to what you told me. I think I'm going to tell my father over fall break about my internship."

"Lucas that's great." I was just hoping that his father was receptive to his news.

"And I owe it all to you," he paused for a second.

"I also gave some thought on Darby and I wanted to let you out of the deal. We can figure out another way for payment for the tutoring." Just the mention of her name made the piece of paper in my pocket seem to go ablaze. I wanted to give him the update but no words came out. I just found myself nodding in agreement.  
 _'Tell him.'_ My inner voice pushed.  
" Lucas, there's something I need time tell you. " The student phone rang in the phone and both of us stared at it. Lucas was the one who reached out and put the phone to his ear.  
"Dorm room of Lucas friar and Josh Matthews." He chuckled at whoever was on the other.  
"I'll be sure to remind him Mrs. Matthews." He respectfully hung up the phone.  
"She told me to remind you of the fall dinner. Apparently you tend to forget and you weren't answering your phone." Every year my mother goes out and cooks everything she can get her hands on for a feast. It hasn't slipped my mind about the dinner, I knew it in the back of my mind. It was more I forgot when I told Josh I would give him two more weeks.  
"Crap." I groaned.  
"It won't be all bad, at least you won't be miserable alone." He replied coyly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'll be sitting right next to you enduring the same torture. Apparently your mother and my mother met at some book club and hit it off. Our whole family got invited." He offered a smile. I wanted to drop dead on sight. I couldn't be Josh my mother would see through it, Lucas was expecting to see Josh not Riley, and all the meanwhile I was sure that my mother would try to be setting me up with Lucas and it was moments like this where I didn't know what to do. How could I be in two places at once?

* * *

 **A.N.- So there you have it. For those of you dying to have some Rucas moments (As in Riley and Lucas not Riley dressed up as Josh), they are coming, and in my opinion worth it. We are officially half way done with the story. What else is there? Well you'll have to read to find out.**


	11. Chapter 11 Disastrous Dinner

**A.n.- Well I figured I kept this chapter from you long enough. This chapter and the next chapter are slowly becoming my favorites in both Lore and Rhetoric. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers for this story, I'm thankful for all the support I get.**

* * *

I can't believe I had pulled everything off as well as I did. I had spent the two days that I was at home Josh proofing the house. Thankfully my mom had this super big case at the firm so she was barely home. My father on the other hand would occasionally ask where he was; instead of outright lying which is not one of my strongest skills I chose avoiding the truth. I did have to go in and rearrange things in Josh's room to make it look like he was there, but since Josh was a messy person by nature, I wasn't in there for a while. If I could get past this dinner everything else would fall into place.

The dinner. It was a surprise how it would turn out every year. Usually what happened was my mother would spend all day cooking up anything that she could get her hands on in the fridge. It was the start of fall and winter, my mother's favorite season; which was enough of a reason to celebrate. Josh usually pushed my parent's buttons enough to get in a small fight. Shawn or my grandparents sometimes joined us which was always a special treat. If Shawn came to dinner, my Dad usually cut us some slack on account of how excited he was to see his best friend. There were a couple variables for how tonight would turn out including the absence of Josh and the addition of the Friar family. I knew how Josh was with Lucas, so his interactions with me should be easy right?

"Riley? Can you come down here?" I could recognize her voice anywhere, I set down my journal to find out what she could possibly need. It didn't take long to find her, I just had to follow my nose and the aroma to the kitchen. I leaned and watched as my Mom was whisking with vigor. You could tell that baking was a side passion of hers, it had been one thing that she had passed on to me.

"Yes Mom." She looked up from the food with a smile.

"Could you prep the pie and put it in the oven for me please?" I grabbed the apron to prevent and spills on my clothes which would be inevitable with my clumsiness. I used the fork on the outskirts of the pie and turned to my mother offering her the pie.

"Approval?" She gave a smile in return.

"Like I did it myself." She brushed some hair out of my face behind my ear. She stared at me for a second before turning back to the preparation of the feast.

"So what are your plans for the week?" I went to go stir the pots that were boiling on the stove.

"I don't know, I was thinking of hanging out with Maya and Farkle. I saw a flyer for a fair that was coming into town; I might check it out."

"Oh that sounds wonderful!" She exclaimed before stealing a glance at the clock.

"Oh you better start getting ready, they should be here soon. We want you looking your best for Lucas." She teased.

* * *

As much spite as I gave my mother for it, she was right, I did want to look good for Lucas. My fingers shifted from hanger to hanger the possibilities in front of me. I finally decided on my red dress. The edge of the dress grazed my knees. The sleeves were a three quarter length with a box kind of cut for my neckline. The dress was laced sown in patterns; it was subtle enough that you wouldn't see it unless you were looking.  
Part of me didn't get why I was so nervous but the other part of me knew. Lucas had melded so much into my other life as Josh but what if 'Riley' didn't fit as much as I thought. I always thought if anything progressed it would be natural not shoved together by my mother. Although this time I secretly admit that I like her taste, she knew we would be good together before I did. I tossed half of my hair up as the best of it flowed in wave and curl pattern.  
"Riley, come down stairs, we have company."  
I sighed this was it. If I could pull off tonight it would be easy sailing from here. I grabbed my phone just in case the grandparents decided to FaceTime.  
By the time my feet hit the first step the nerves were already making my stomach do flip flops. It didn't help that I suddenly felt all the eyes on me. I smirked when I saw my mother elbow my father who was going to protest what I was wearing.  
"Honey you look lovely, doesn't she?" It was an open ended question to which it didn't really needed to be answered. His green orbs were attached to my form as I descended down the stairs. I thought I was doing well with all the attention on me, until I reached the bottom couple of stairs. I missed stepped which would have caused me to tumble to the floor except a strong pair of hands caught me. My breath hitched looking up into the captivating eyes.  
"Hi," he greeted placing me upright but our proximity still close enough.  
"Hey," his scent overtook my senses making it hard to think straight.  
"Hey," he repeated again.  
"I'm sorry I'm so clumsy." I apologized quietly.  
"Don't be," he replied. There was silence between except our eyes until my mother interrupted the moment  
"There's enough time for you two to flirt later." I hear my Dad shout no flirting somewhere in there.  
"Dinner is on the table, and where in the world is your brother Riley, he knows to be here."My body went rigid at the question all eyes suddenly on me.  
"I told him to be here, I can't be responsible for his actions." Mother threw a pointed look probably not liking the tone used. Thankfully so far into the evening she had been more focused on the prospect of my love life than the whereabouts of my brother.  
"I can call him and see where he's at," Lucas offered. Why did he have to be helpful now of all times? My eyes widened at him pulling out his cellphone, if he called and my phone rang, there would need to be some explanation.  
"No!" My voice was louder than intended it to be. All eyes pointed at me for my outburst.  
"I mean I tried calling him earlier and it went straight to voicemail."  
"If you don't mind Lucas, just try again." Teeth clenched, my mind racing trying to come up with a plan. I quickly excused myself and made a beeline for my room. I had one chance to get this right. My palms were sweaty as my phone rang.  
"Hello?" I used my best Josh voice because now was the time to sell it.  
"Josh, where are you? Fall dinner remember?" My brain tried to generate an excuse as quickly as possible.  
"I have a 5,000-word paper that is due at midnight." The excuse was perfect because Lucas didn't have English with me.  
"Can you cover for me?" Desperation reeking through my voice.  
"Fine, but you owe me."  
"Thanks man." I hung up the phone before my mouth added any more dialogue that would blow my cover. I closed my eyes as my body relaxed trying to get through this evening in one piece. No longer than 30 seconds into relaxing I heard my mother's voice calling me down stairs to dinner.

* * *

"Well thank you for inviting us for this lovely meal Topanga, it all looks so lovely." Lucas's mom complimented the meal in front of her. I half smiled at her remark, Lucas may look like his father but I knew where his personality came from.  
"Riley, your mother has told me so much about you, that you're going to school to be a doctor, I bet that's exciting. How are you liking your classes?"  
"My classes are going fine; I'm having trouble in chemistry though."  
"I wasn't aware you were taking chemistry this year," my mother's voice chirped in surprise. My eyes widened as I realized she was right I wasn't taking chemistry as Riley.  
"It was a last minute thing." I finished my excuse lamely trying to avoid Lucas's intense perplex stare almost as if he was studying me.  
"Well that's my Riley, up for any challenge." An awkwardness spread across the table before Lucas blurted out.  
"Who's your teacher?" It almost looked like he was elbowed into speaking.  
"Mr. Peck." I replied shyly to him. Why was this so hard being Riley. I talked to him as Josh all the time. He nodded, it looked like he wanted to question me further but the parents cut him off.

"But of course all work and no play…" my mother's voice faded only for a second. If I had seen where she was taking the conversation, I would have stopped her right there.

"Riley didn't you say there was a fair sometime this weekend?" I choked on the water that I was drinking. I was planning on going there with Farkle and Maya not going on a date.

"Sometimes all work and no play is a good thing," my Dad commented shoving food in his mouth. That should have been my first clue where this was going.

"Uh yeah." I grabbed a napkin and dabbed my mouth. There was an awkward silence that loomed over the table. I turned my gaze to my mother who was throwing me pointed looks in the direction of Lucas. I knew at that moment that if I didn't ask Lucas to the fair, she would only make this more unbearable. I saw a light blush spread across his cheeks as he bashfully looked down at the table.

"Would you, like to go Lucas?" His eyes shot up and met mine, and if I were standing up I'm sure my knees would grow weak.

"Sure." We exchanged smiles quickly before the conversation drifted back to school and the exams that we had coming up after fall break.  
"You should be proud of your career path Riley, I'm sure you'll make a fine Doctor. You'll make your parents proud." The last bit was pointed, and when I saw Lucas's body tense I knew it was directed at him.  
"William," Mrs. Friar hissed at his outrage.

"What? I was just saying that it's nice to see someone who has a brains on their shoulders and not just following a whim. Maybe with any luck you'll show my boy a thing or two."

"Any vet clinic would be lucky to have Lucas work there, he is passionate about what he does and if you were any sort of father you would see that." My blood was heated from what he was implying I couldn't help myself.

"I beg your pardon." He was a rather intimidating man as he stood his body loomed over me, but I had to keep my ground.

"Riley," my mother warned with the new tension threatening to ruin dinner.

"I didn't mean disrespect sir, I just thought you would want your son happy, and working with animals is what brings him joy. It might not be as powerful of a career as a lawyer but it is certainly nothing to be ashamed of."

"Sofia, get your purse, we're leaving. I have some business to attend to."

"But"- She started to protest but his glare silenced her. He stalked out the door to the car. The mother gathered her things looking guilty like she needed to apologize for his behavior.

"I'm so sorry about this." She turned and nudged Lucas towards the door. The guy looked at me like I had grown an extra head.

"I'll uh, pick you up Friday at 6." He offered but didn't address what just occurred before he followed his mother out the door.

"Riley"- My mother's voice grew stern at the outburst that ruined dinner. For just this once I had walked in Josh's shoes when it came to disappointing my parents.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I pushed back from the table and climbed the stairs locking myself in my room.

* * *

I felt my body fall back into my bed continuing to debrief Maya about the night.  
"It was awkward Maya! Mom wouldn't stop dropping hints till I brought up the fair and then I insulted his father to the point of making them leave."  
"What did he say?"  
"He agreed to go so we're going this weekend." I sighed, she seemed only interested in my love life portion of the story.  
"Oh Riles, you got yourself I date," my cheeks flushed of color.  
"Do not. It's not a date." I snapped defensively.  
"I want all the details, and I'm going to come help you pick out your clothes." She ignored my words and continued to fan girl about my not date. I rolled my eyes having a feeling that she would tease me about this for weeks to come.  
"Riley? I have one question that you haven't answered about tonight." I switched the phone to the other side of my face.  
"What?" It was probably another questions about all the awkward encounters with Lucas, if I wasn't embarrassed enough.  
"Why didn't you let the call go to voicemail?" I closed my eyes feeling 6 shades of blonde. Part of the awkwardness of the evening could have been avoided if I just slipped my phone on silent. The question started to rack through my mind. Why didn't I let it go to voice mail? I didn't have much of an answer to give her.

"I don't know." I answer. I wish I knew what to say, but I didn't. I finished my conversation with her and clicked off my phone. I had butterflies in my stomach at the thought of an entire night alone with the boy. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

 **A.N.- I don't know how many of you are chopping for Lucas's perspective on this, but I sure am. Next chapter? The date at the fair. Let me know what's your favorite part of a carnival.**


	12. Chapter 12 Top of the World

**A.N.- So here we are. I'm super excited to see your reactions to this chapter, you have no idea. I had scenes written for this chapter before chapter 1 was fully written. Hope it's enough fluff for you.**

* * *

The lights and the sounds were enough to overwhelm me in one go as I stepped out of Lucas's car. Lucas offered me a shy smile as we walked towards the entrance. We both got the unlimited wrist bands for the rides because that is the only way to experience the fair in my opinion.

"What do you want to do first?" My head looked around at all the rides that the fair had to offer. The first ride my eyes landed on where the bumper cars. I nodded in that direction as a smirk of confidence grew on my lips. I felt the nerves in my stomach slowly start to fade, for a second I forgot that I was Riley.

"You're on." The line flew by questions exchanged between them. I ran inside and picked the bright red bumper cars with the number 4 on it while Lucas took the blue one with 12 on the hood.

"You are so going down Friar," I taunted.

"Oh that's how you want to play this? Bring it on." He shot back as the ride started to commence and the cars began to move. Over the course of the next couple minutes I sought his car in particular. There was one point where I lost track of him until I was jerked forward from his car hitting mine from behind. I threw my head back in laughter that he caught me before I narrowed my eyes seeking him out in retaliation.

Needless to say I managed to nail his car three times before the ride shut down preparing for the next group.

"Remember me not to get on your bad side." He muttered to me as I froze in place. The comment made a wave of insecurity take over as my eyes fell to the ground. He nudged my shoulder playfully to reassure me.

"Come on." His hand grabbed mine as we weaved through the crowd, if my hand wasn't in his I would probably have lost him in all the people. I felt my heart drop twice when we stopped moving, once for the ride in front of me, and the other for when Lucas let go of my hand. The tilt a whirl; it was one of those rides that I clung to my Dad when I rode it. Lucas looked at me as he got in line.

"Are you ok?" He asked his eyebrows knit in concern. But with the way he was looking at me caused my heart rate to speed up.

"Yeah," If I was honest, I haven't ridden the ride in years, usually when Maya and Farkle go with me we ride every ride except this one. We flashed our wrist bands and were loaded into the seats and the lap bar closed in front of us. When the ride started to pick up real speed I didn't remember much except burying my face into Lucas's shoulder.

"Were you scared?" He asked as I detached myself from his arm.

"N-no." I stuttered quickly as his lips grew into a bigger smirk. By the way he looked at me it was almost if he could see right through me.

"What do you want to do now?" I was thankful for changing the subject off of my dislike of the tilt a whirl. My gaze drifted to the different rides and then landed on the giant slide and smiled. This time without hesitation I grabbed his hand and weaved through the crowd till we stood in front of the giant slide.

"Race you to the top." He challenged as they handed us the sack that we were supposed to ride down on. Lucas won the race to the top only because he wouldn't let me squeeze past him.

"You cheated!" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Fine, we'll race down the slide, how about winner buys funnel cakes?" He replied a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Make it cotton candy and you have a deal." I fired back in a playful manner.

"Deal." He placed the sack down and I gripped the side of the top to give me a head start.

* * *

"How can you like cotton candy more than funnel cakes?" Lucas handed over the cash to receive a giant bag of cotton candy to which he promptly handed to me. I opened it and pinched off a piece and placed it on my tongue the fluff dissolving almost instantly. Lucas took a bite of his funnel cake which left some powder sugar on his cheek.

"You have some"- I paused and then hesitated before I wiped the residue away and pulled my hand swiftly away.

"Thanks," he said softly. My cheeks grew a soft shade of pink as we began to walk. I pulled my focus on the cotton candy in front of me.

"So I have a question." We were walking through the crowd our shoulders occasionally brushing.

"Shoot."

"Why do you seem to disappear all the time, and I never see you around school. Why is that?" I pushed my hair behind my ear in a nervous fashion.

"I just tend to stick to myself mostly besides Farkle and Maya and my studies."

"Right, the doctor thing." He laughed.

"I don't really want to be a doctor," I confessed. When I turned my eyes to him I was met with surprise.

"So both you and your brother are supposed to be some fancy doctors, but what do you want to be?"

"Journalist, I've always been told I have a way with words." I giggled at a memory.

"Once Maya tricked me into writing a poem for Josh because she is in love with him."

"Your best friend is in love with your brother? Isn't that kind of weird?" I was suddenly uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going. The less we talked about Josh the better.

"Yeah, but I'm used it by now." I tried to brush off the topic before we went more in depth and I couldn't keep up with the lies. Before Lucas could ask any more questions one of the workers stepped in front of us.

"Step right up and win this beautiful lady a beautiful stuffed animal." We both turned our focus to the booth. It was one of those shooting games that you had to fire into the target in order to raise the bar as Lucas and the winner got to win a stuffed animal. Lucas paid the guy and took a seat with three other guys. When the buzzer sounded I watched as Lucas took aim and started shooting the gun. There was a race as I watched the pedestals rose until the siren sounded and the flashing light swirled around Lucas station.

"And we have a winner! What do you want?" Lucas turned and looked at me as I pointed to the purple cat.

"A purple cat excellent choice." Lucas handed me the prize which I hugged close to my chest.

"Thank you." We continued to walk a small silence fell between us.

"I was meaning to ask you…" His voice faded as he hesitated slightly.

"Why did you stand up for me at the dinner…I mean I appreciate it, but how did you know about that stuff, you barely know me."

My eyes fell to the ground certain that my cheeks where every shade of red imaginable. If the stuffed animal in my arms were alive, it would die of suffocation. This whole scenario of going to the fair had been quite the experience, I didn't know whether I should thank or yell at my Mom's need to meddle with the affairs of my heart, in this case I approved of the guy.

"I don't know, Josh told me a lot about you, and I"- I struggled to find an excuse.

"I just like to believe in people." I finished my statement as my eyes hit the ground. The blush continued to spread as the silence settled between us.  
"Riley?" My eyes shot up to meet his meadow ones, now aware of drifting off in my mind.  
"Are you ok?" He asked with genuine concern. I tried to push a loose strand of hair behind my ears. It was so much easier talking to him as Josh, my brain racked a thousand times over on how this could be different. The only thing it could come up with was he saw me; the real me.  
"Yeah." I answered him trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach.  
"Want to go on the Ferris wheel?" He suggested nodding towards the towering structure. I smiled because it wasn't a ride that would make me super dizzy or would make me grab his hand again. A Ferris wheel, I could do.  
"I'd love to." Following close behind as he led the way our hands brushed every now and then that started the butterflies once more.

There was nothing quite like the view as the Ferris wheel neared the top. One thing that I remember as a little girl is riding them and seeing how small people look; just like ants. This time I wasn't as nearly as concern with the people on the ground as feeling the warmth of the boy who was sitting next to me. I thought he would choose the sit across from me but instead our sides were pressed together. When the Ferris wheel started to move Lucas slipped his arm so it was resting behind me but it provided the opportunity to cuddle if I wanted to.  
"This is much better than the tilt a whirl," I said without even thinking, and then I realized that he could hear me when he left out a small laugh as my cheeks heated up again.  
"Why did you agree to ride it?" Before I could even stop it, words came rushing out of my mouth.  
"I was always scared of that ride when I was little and I thought that it would be better because I'm older now- but I still felt like I was going to get tossed out of the thing which is why I grabbed on to you," it was like the words couldn't stop. I felt his gaze on me my entire rant until something stopped my words. It took a second to realize that it was Lucas's lips on mine as I melted slightly into him. My eyes fluttered close only to open again when he pulled away.  
"I think I prefer the Ferris wheel too." He offered a smile which made my knees weak. His hand slowly found its place in mind and it felt right.

It was almost as if I was a giddy school girl when the Ferris wheel stopped and Lucas and I walked off hands intertwined. I glanced down at my phone knowing the night would draw to a close soon.  
"We should probably be getting back; they'll worry about us." I started to walk towards the car but Lucas pulled me back to face him. His eyes peered down at my lips for a split second as I felt my heart beat speed up.  
"Can I see you when we go back to school?" I would do anything he asked when he was looking at me like that.  
"Of course." The words came out of my mouth before I put the consequences with them. He gave me a quick kiss satisfied that he would see me again before he walked me to the car. It wasn't till he dropped me at the home off that my mind registered everything that was happening. He wanted to see girl Riley at school, but I had agreed to cover for Josh. Things were about to become more complicated.

* * *

 **A.N.- So for all of those following along, Riley's world is about to become 3 times more complicated, but I bet you all are going to enjoy the ride. Lore for this chapter is already complete, just trying to see if I can stay ahead. More to come. Let me know how you liked the chapter. Please and thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13 Only Fools Rush In

**A.n.- I'm back. You all are blowing me away with their support. Here's the next chapter early, I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

I grabbed the last bit of outfit that I needed for my remainder time at the school. I only needed to cover for Josh for one more week. I was stuffing clothes into the suitcase in a hurry when I heard a knock at the door.  
"I'm busy," I yelled through the door, but despite the declaration, my little brother swung open the door.  
"Auggie, I'm busy, didn't you listen. I don't have time to"-  
"I know where Josh is." My little brother's words stopped my heart for mere seconds, I turned to see my little brother crossing his arms over his chest. I didn't really have much options, I could play dumb.  
"Of course Auggie, he's at school doing school work." He tilted his head and glared at me.  
"How would you know; you were upstairs when we found out." Busted. I couldn't flounder up a response fast enough to make it convincing.  
"I'm not five years old Riley, I snooped in his room and found these. " he handed me the flyers for the photography competition.  
"It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. You've been covering for him. Why?"  
"Mom and Dad were talking about sending him away, and I couldn't let that happen, so I pretended to be Josh." It made less logical sense coming out of my mouth than I thought.  
"You can't tell mom and dad Auggie, they'll flip out."  
"I won't." He paused in a dramatic fashion.  
"For a price. I rolled my eyes at his antics, of course I would get caught by my 6th grade brother.  
"What do you want?" He shrugged as if his price wasn't outlandish.  
"Just 30 bucks, and you being a chauffeur on Ava and my date. Both mom and dad cramp my style."  
"Fine," I pulled out my wallet and handed him the wad of bills. I just had to make sure I was extra careful not to get caught.  
"Thank you." He grabbed it and started counting it through.  
"This is a for a present for Ava, she has expensive tastes." He pocketed the money and as he turned to leave the room, he turned back to me one last time. "Oh and I'll call you when you need to ready for Ava and my date." I stuffed the remaining items into my bad and then left before my parents could stop me and ask any questions.

* * *

"Peaches!"  
"Honey." Our greeting was a little over the top at school, but it almost had to be. The student body hadn't seen me in weeks, or the teachers.  
"Spill, I want every detail." She whispered in my ear. I lead her to the nearby designated bay window my whole body was overflowing with excitement.  
"The night was wonderful." I drifted off as a big goofy grin set on my lips. I had to pinch myself a couple times that night to make sure I wasn't in a Riley dreamland.  
"We went to the fair and there were bumper cars and cotton candy and he won me this cute purple stuffed cat." My cheeks were on fire thinking of the ferris wheel; I watched her face light up watching me.  
"Something happened didn't it?"  
"Lucas." I felt the breath being sucked out of my lungs.  
"No, no, no, don't try and get out of this one." Her voiced faded until I didn't hear her much anymore.  
"No, Lucas." I replied more pointed as I stood up. My eyes were locked on to the approaching figures. It made the other night at the date seen even more real. Butterflies started fluttering in my stomach upon sight of the boy. Lucas stopped suddenly when he realized I was there.  
"Riley?" He asked in almost disbelief.  
"Lucas what are you doing here?" We had an awkward moment between us where we didn't know how exactly to greet each other, it ended in this awkward hug.  
"I'm here for English." He pointed with the textbook, "how did you know I'd be here?" I pushed the hair out of face behind my ear.  
"I have English too." We somehow got lost in each other's eyes, but it was quickly broken by a cough.  
"You two need a moment?" The blush spread across my cheeks.  
"Sorry Zay." Lucas looked from me to his best friend.  
"Have you two already met?" A shot of panic ran through my system looking back to Maya begging for help.  
"Josh!" She exclaimed drawing the attention to herself.  
"He won't shut up about you all, isn't that right Riley?"  
"Right." I couldn't agree fast enough.  
"Well Zay, this is Riley." Zay and I l exchanged glances, he nodded in a greeting. He was particularly quiet from his usually behavior that I knew him by, but I shrugged it off maybe he was shy around girls. The bell interrupted any more talking, Zay retreated to the classroom next door as the rest of us joined the rest of the students in the pursuit of knowledge of the English language.

"Riley, wait up!" I smiled hearing the sound his voice. Maya nudged my arm in a teasing manner, I just prayed she didn't make even more of a fool of me in front of Lucas.  
"Hey can I walk you to your next class?" With the way his green eyes reduced me into a puddle of mush it was an extremely tempting offer.  
"She can't." Maya cut in for me. Lucas's face reflected confusion  
"Why not?" Lucas and I repeated in unison.  
"Because, she has to be my buddy for the bathroom." The moment the words were said it clicked in my brain. Of course, I was supposed to go to the next class as Josh and not Riley.  
"She's right," I blurted out my voice louder than intended.  
"It's a dangerous place in there, I mean look at Hermione Granger, she went to the bathroom alone and got attacked by a troll."  
"Right, and we wouldn't want that." Maya agreed quickly.  
"But"-  
"I'll see you around Lucas." I was hoping he would somehow understand as Maya dragged me away.  
"Come on Riles, you'll see him next period. I looked back to see him meet up with Zay. In the process I ran dab smack into another blonde. I looked up into the blue pools and swore internally that this was just the way of the universe's way of getting back at me.  
"Darby?" I muttered under my breath; this was just what I needed. I knew that I could probably double team between Riley and Josh for a week and the guys wouldn't notice but Darby was highly observant.  
"I'm sorry, have we met before?" She scrutinized my face looking for it to spark a name no doubt. I couldn't let her put two and two together.  
"No, I just have one of those faces." I rebuttal. I watched my answer resonate in her mind as she finally accepted the lie. She crouched down picking up some of the papers before handing me some of mine. Maya managed to maneuver me out of that situation with a quick excuse that seemed polite enough and still gave us enough time to block off the bathroom so I could change.

* * *

"I'll say it again; you are a life saver." I threw the book bag onto my bed that was twice as heavy as it needed to be. I had to keep telling myself, only one more week. In my possession was our last chemistry test that he had passed back today. Upon it, in red pen was an A circled at the top of the paper. Lucas shrugged, not seeing the importance.

"I did nothing; it was all you."

"No, I could not have gotten it without you, you're a good teacher." I corrected him. He had spent hours helping me get the subject down, he shouldn't just write it out.

"Did you get that paper in on time?" He questioned throwing me the football, a pastime that I was slowly starting to enjoy.

"What?"

"The paper? The one you were working on during fall break?" He pressed his eyebrows knitting together. I was getting trapped up in my own lies.

"Yeah, just in time. How was the snooze fest dinner?"  
"I thought it would be worse, but it wasn't. I don't think your family is half as bad as you think they are." This was my opportunity to gain information as Josh to use as Riley.

"Anything exciting happen?" He looked like he was going to say something then chickened out.

"My Dad stormed out." He grinned almost as if he was enjoying the memory.

"Really, why?"

"Your sister." Frustration would be the word I would use, why wasn't he telling more information, it looked like he would rather get his teeth pulled. He pulled out his phone glanced over at a message, I ended up throwing up the football catching him completely off guard.

"Who's that? A girl?" I teased.

"Yeah, she texted me earlier, I haven't replied back yet." My heart raced, I knew that I sent him some texts earlier, this was the first time that I saw how he reacted to the idea of Riley without her being around.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not the best at conversations," I heard him mutter his cheeks growing in color.

"Why?" I pushed further with the questions. I knew that I was shy around him but he was gorgeous, any girl would love to talk to him let alone hang out with him.  
"I don't know," he threw his hands up in the air in frustration. It didn't take me long to realize that this tactic wasn't getting anywhere.  
"Why don't we try this, let's pretend that I'm a girl and you try talking to me."  
"I'm not sure."- he scratched the back of his neck clearly embarrassed.  
"Come on, it's not hard, just compliment me. Think about your dream girl, what would you say to her?" I paused dropping my Josh voice.  
"Come on Lucas, I'm waiting," My heart rate fluttered as his eyes locked with mine.

"You sound just like"- he paused but I knew how he was going to finish the sentence. I sounded just like Riley. I was tempted to tell him then and there, but I chickened out.

"I had practicing imitating her." I shrugged acting as if it wasn't a big deal so he wouldn't dwell on it further.

"What would you say?" I pushed.  
"That her laugh lights up a room. She's so pretty but she doesn't know it, and her eyes," his eyes focused on mine and I felt like I was drowning in a grassy meadow.  
"Wow you have really pretty eyes," he breathed getting caught up in the moment. His gaze bore into mine till he shook his head and pushed himself as far away from me as possible.  
"Woah, your girl voice- never do that again. It freaked me out." He stood up grabbing his gym bag.  
"I'll be back later."  
"Lucas!" I yelled after him but the door slammed behind him.

* * *

I grabbed my bag and hurried out of the room. Lucas had been gone for a while and I had start to get worried, he hadn't come back and hours had passed. I was pacing in my room, maybe it was better to tell him and get all this mess out in the open. He was sure to understand now that he met Riley right? I started to walk the campus. I knew that he grabbed his gym bag, so I figured that would be the best place to start.

"Lucas, I have something to tell you,"- I muttered quietly to myself practicing for when the time came. I rounded the corner and stopped in my tracks. In an instant I felt my gut being pulled inside me making my ability to breath or think straight not an option. I tried to rack my brain a thousand and one times trying explain what was happening before me. Did I do something wrong? I knew I should duck behind a bush but I couldn't bring myself to move, they were paralyzed beneath me. I grabbed my head as it began to swirl stumbling back gaining only slight control of my body back. My back hit the brick wall behind me as support right below the 'Cast your vote for Homecoming Queen and King' sign.  
This is what I get for wanting to tell him the truth, there was no way I was doing that now. I felt my heart start to shatter in tiny cracks. None of this made any sense. Lucas talked about a dream girl and I had assumed it was me, even if he didn't say my name. Apparently I was wrong, because what other explanation was there to the sight of Lucas lip locked with Darby?

* * *

 **A.N.- Alright, hiding from any pitchforks. Just a reminder if you kill me you won't get to finish the story. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14 Devil in Disguise

**A.n.- So I broke through the writer's block. That's the good news. This is kinda a filler chapter, but I know you'll hate where I ended it. Everything will start to make sense after a couple chapters.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this Riley," the raven haired girl starting fiddling with her hair nervously. I gave a supportive smile as I flung my arm around her shoulder feeling her flinch slightly under my touch.  
"Oh course Isadora, I've known him my whole life he's like a brother to me. Sometimes they just need a little push. He likes you I'm almost sure of it." If she kept with the plan Isadora would have a boyfriend by the end of the week. Now it was Maya's turn to get Farkle there. I waved goodbye and watched the giddiness come through as she walked.  
"Riley, wait." The voice only pressed me to keep moving faster, since it belonged to one of the last people on earth I wanted to see right now. I was angry enough to not think about the words coming out of my mouth, and that was dangerous.  
"Not now Lucas." Despite my words he pulled at my shoulder causing my body to halt facing the blonde.  
"Riley, what's wrong?" I started making a list in my head but decided not to give him that satisfaction instead my gaze iced over.  
"Nothing." His whole body recoiled a bit surprised by my venom.  
"You didn't show in English class today." Lucas continued. He was right because I had to be present in Josh's class, but I wasn't able to tell him that.  
"I didn't realize you were the teacher taking attendance." I spat. His eyebrows knit together. I had to make sure I didn't fall victim to his alluring green eyes.  
"What's wrong?" He asked a second time.  
"What do you want Lucas?" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.  
"What's your issue, I'm just checking to see if you're ok." He lashed back defensively.  
"That's not really your concern is it? What am I, just some girl that you hardly know? Or is it just your concern since you flirted with me. "- I watched as it seemed like every muscle tensed in his body knowing I struck a nerve.  
"Or because I care about you." He interjected. I didn't let my heart flutter at the words, I couldn't. He couldn't mean it like that after one night.  
"No you don't." I shot back. If he did he wouldn't have gone behind my back.  
"Why are you building this wall? Do you let anybody in?" Frustration was pent up in his voice.  
"For someone who claims to believe in people you create assumptions and pass over judgment quickly. I noticed something was wrong and I acted on it, how does that make me the bad guy. You seem like a completely different person than who I went to the fair with. What happened to that girl? She was friendly and warm and now you're icing me out with no good reason? Which one are you? "  
"Look Lucas, I'm fine. Don't worry about me just go back to Darby." I watched his eyes widened.  
"You don't know the whole story." In my heart I didn't want to hear it. If I did it still wouldn't change the picture in my head. Even if he barely knew Riley he still should have told Josh.  
"I don't need to."  
"Riley I"-  
"No you don't have to explain anything." My words disagreed with the whispers of my heart; 'Fight for me.' I desperately wanted him to tell me I was wrong.  
"Maybe the fair was a mistake." I muttered. It wouldn't be the first time that my mother set up everything to crash and burn. I refused to look at him, it was just painful. I let my guard down as Josh, I let him get too close and now I was paying for it.  
"Maybe." He answered half-heartedly. I turned my body away not wanting him to see how much this was affecting me and when I turned back toward him, he was gone.

* * *

"He said what?" I wish she would keep her voice down, someone might overhear. Thankfully Chubbies was a naturally loud place so any secrets would be drowned out.  
"He said what?" The words were repeated a second time volume taken into account.  
"I can handle him Riles, if he thought this morning was bad, wait till the next"- My eyebrows knitted together, my best friend rarely made idle threats, I couldn't unleash her on Lucas; even though it was tempting.  
"No Maya." She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly so I threw a ring power for extra measure.  
"Fine." She muttered like I had taken away her favorite toy.  
"Besides I can deal with one more week. Then Josh will be back and I'll never have to see him again." Although trying to keep no sounds of weakness in my voice, it was something she easily saw through.  
"Riles." Her tone shifted as if she was looking after a wounded puppy which added insult to injury. I should have kept my rule, if I had then maybe none of this would have happened and I didn't need to pick myself off the ground.  
"I just"- I paused not wanting to reopen the wound, but I knew it was the only way to start the healing process.  
"The more time I spent with him as Josh the more I liked him as Riley. I thought if I showed him the real me he would"  
"See you the same way?" She offered.  
"Yeah," Was about all I could reply with.  
"Look Riles, you are the kindest most considerate person I know. He would be an idiot to choose Darby over you." I offered a smile to the blondes words. But as much as the words were flattering they didn't alter the truth. I glanced down at my phone hoping that a miracle happened and I would have a text from him.  
"Why is this all so complicated?" My eyes jumped up to meet her sapphire ones, and even then they seemed to be sparkling.  
"Do you really need me to answer that?" My shoulders dropped as I felt an "I told you so" headed my way.  
"What if I messed things up with Lucas by this whole Josh thing?" My eyes searched her as if I would find the answers I desired. Lucas had mentioned leading him on and I didn't understand it at the time, and then my mind flashed back to blowing him off into change into Josh.  
"You won't know till you tell him, but till you do you'll be in this limbo." Both of us knew she was right.

* * *

Maya went to stand in line for our frozen treat, I was disrupted by another blonde slipping into my best friend's spot. Her hair and skin was flawless in every way. She was one of the most popular people in the class. I had heard plenty of stories from Zay and what I gathered he wasn't a fan. She and Lucas's relationship had only lasted a couple of months, and then she had cheated on him. Needless to say I had my fill of Missy without even interacting with her.  
"What do you want Missy?" There was a sour taste in my mouth; how could she cheat on him?  
"What I want pales in comparison to what you want now doesn't that?"  
"Alright why don't you tell me what I want Missy?" A smug smirk played on her lips.  
"For your secret not to get out," she leaned back coolly exam in her nails.  
"I don't know why anyone would want to impersonate their brother." I now wish I could have kept a stone face and deny all the accusations.  
"How did you find out?" I blurted out before I could stop my words.  
"How I find out shouldn't be your concern, it's more who I don't tell, for example my mother." A couple names flashed in my mind that could know, especially not from her.  
"What do you want?" I gritted my teeth kicking myself that I got caught by Missy of all people.  
"I want you to step down from the nominations for Homecoming Queen." The joke was on her, I didn't even want to be nominated, that was all Maya's doing.  
"Fine." I still had to act like I was giving up a lot.  
"I also want you to write my paper for Mr. Hutchinson's class." I inwardly groaned at that one. Those papers were supposed to be 10 pages long. We had known about them for weeks.  
"And"- she paused striking her finger against her jawline in a pose that somewhat resembled thinking.  
"I want you to stay away from Lucas." I opened my mouth to protest but she stopped me anticipating my words.  
"As Riley, not Josh. He has a bright future, he just has to stay focused and not be distracted by the likes of you." My heart sank splintering into a thousands of pieces.  
"Well then you wasted your time, because he's into Darby." I used as much confidence as I could muster.  
"Well then it shouldn't be so hard, now should it?" Maybe if was a better liar like my best friend she wouldn't had called me on my bluff, but now I was at an impasse. I mulled over her words; if Lucas was happy with Darby who was I to stand in his way? With Josh coming back soon I would just slip into the nameless people that graduated with him that went on to do great things. Josh had to have priority over the could be daydreams.  
"Deal." With the word I felt like I sold my soul to the Devil himself.

* * *

 **A.N.- Do you all hate Missy yet? She's not going to be nearly as bad as Charlie was in HT, but you probably will hate her anyway. I'm working on Lore and I'll update as soon as I can. Let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15 Three's a Crowd

**A.N.- So you all are super awesome so I decided to update early. I really like this chapter if I do say so myself.**

* * *

I didn't know how to react to the scene that played out in front of me. I was expecting Lucas to be at Zay's dorm playing mindless video games but instead he was in here with Darby. The wounds on my heart were a little too fresh to witness what was in front of me, but in the moment I was supposed to be Josh and not Riley. Darby was all over Lucas and the second she noticed that I was there she jumped off of him. Lucas looked like a fish gasping for water unsure how to handle the situation. It was just further proof that what I told Missy at Chubbie's was accurate information, and she didn't have anything to fear about Lucas going after Riley.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" My words pierced the air, and I didn't wait for an answer as I grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the hallway out of earshot of Lucas.  
"What are you doing Darby?" I had to remember to stay in character and not let my inner Riley show through. I could have sworn I saw a little twinge of smile.

"What do you mean Josh, I'm only doing what you suggested," I couldn't help but notice Darby encroaching further in my personal space while she was speaking. "And he's everything you said he was, smart, funny, and he looks so good when he's working out." She fanned herself with her hand and it was making my blood boil. The image of what recreational activities Darby and Lucas would find themselves in made me sick.

"You know speaking as a person who has nothing vested into the situation, I'm not sure you two are right for each other." Darby bit her lip turning away for a brief second before turning back to face me.

"Oh, is that so?" My eyebrows knit together in confusion at her reaction.

"Yes that's so." I almost dropped to my regular voice, but I managed to stay fully Josh.

"Well if you are so nervous, Lucas and I were planning on heading to Chubbie's tonight for dinner, you could always stop in to check in on me." Her hand grazed down my arm making the hairs on my neck stand on edge.

"I'm sure someone like you could find someone on short notice." As appealing as watching Darby flirting with Lucas, it was not a way I wanted to spend my night.

"You can make sure I behave." I told her I would see what I would do. We walked back into the room a giant grin on her face.

"Josh is going to make it a double date tonight at Chubbie's, isn't that nice sweetie?" My face grew into shock. Everyone else in the room seemed relieved.

"Really?" Lucas asked in surprised. I opened my mouth to correct her, but she wouldn't let me get a word in.

"Yes," she cooed. She latched her arm through my roommate's. "Aren't you going to walk me back to my dorm?" Lucas nodded a goodbye as the two strolled out the door. I typed an SOS to Maya before falling back onto my bed. What have I got myself into to?

* * *

"No, absolutely not." The blonde put her hands on hips.

"Come on Maya, it's one time." It wasn't even my fault I was in this situation in the first place, Darby was the one who shoved me in the double date.

"All of this wouldn't have happened if you told Lucas." She reminded me.

"Look, we can go for fifteen minutes, I'll pay so you get tacos, and then you say that you have an early morning and need to leave. It's a full proof plan." She placed her hands on either side of my shoulder.

"Riley, he deserves the truth. Couldn't you just tell him? It would clear a lot of this mess up." I shook my head feverishly.

"Then Missy would just go and tell her Mom and then everything over the last couple weeks would be in vain." I reminded her falling back on the bed with her.

"I hate that witch." Her words made my lips twitch up into a smile.

"I still need an answer; you would be dating one of the most eligible bachelors at Illyria." I wigged my eyebrows which caused her to burst out in laughter.

"The only one I have my eyes on is your brother." She replied in a soft smile. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Please Maya?" I didn't have a back-up plan to ask anyone else and there were limited number of people who knew my secret. If my best friend would say no I would spend the night in the dorm doing homework, my mind would be sure to wander to images of Darby and Lucas's date. She would laugh and hit his arm playfully, he would steal a kiss. The feeling for him were still there and now I found myself jealous and despite everything I couldn't help it. The blonde offered a smile.

"You had me at tacos."

"Did I mention you are the best friend in the entire world?"

"I think you just did." She grinned.

"Did you think you could flirt with me on the date, I mean it's what typically would happen on a date with me." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine but you owe me," my best friend grumbled and yelped when I hugged her too tight.

"Thank you thank you thank you," the words jumbled together in excitement.

"I'm going to go get ready for our date, be a gentleman and pick me up at 7." She teased retreating back to her room to get ready. I turned back to the newly empty room. I decided to make use of my time and pulled out the paper that I needed to write for Mr. Hutchinson's class; correction, two papers. I hear the door creak open but didn't bother to look.  
"So how's that paper for Mr. Hutchinson's class going?" I heard Zay's voice ask but my attention wasn't on him.  
"Good, I'm about a third of the way through." I secretly hoped the answer would get him off my back.  
"And how's physics? Is Mr. Lester giving you a hard time?" I cringed at the name, let's just say I hadn't missed Physics class in the two weeks I was gone.  
"Yeah, I'm starting to get the material more."  
"Want to hear a good Riley story?" I put the pen down and looked up in shock and horror as the smirk grew on his lips. I realized that all the questions he asked were pertaining to Riley.  
"Zay"-  
"You have some explaining to do Miss Matthews."

* * *

"So let me get this straight and stop me if I'm wrong," Zay started to pace back and forth which just the sight made me more nervous.  
"You needed to cover for Josh, so instead of coming up with an excuse like a normal person you decided 'hey let me dress up my brother and pretend to be him.'" I hung my head in shame, it sounded silly when it was said like that.  
"You don't understand, this school was like a last chance for Josh, otherwise he would get sent away. Besides he's coming back any day and then this is all over." The explanation didn't make much more sense coming out of my mouth.  
"Does Lucas know?" He asked almost if he was afraid of the answer.  
"No"- I raised my voice fear striking me.  
"And he can't know, it will ruin everything." Zay flashed me an incredulous look; he was torn between my secret and loyalty to his best friend.  
"Zay, it's better this way. Trust me, Lucas can't know."  
"You know he'll know when the real Josh comes back."  
"Then he can hate me then." I almost pleaded as he sat down on my bed. I stood over him.  
"Zay promise me you won't tell him." There was a silent exchange between us as he looked into my cocoa eyes.  
"Fine Sugar, my lips are sealed." I cut him off by throwing my airs around him in a tight hug.  
"Thank you." He stood up and threw me another glance, he was headed to the door before turning back around.  
"I'm won't tell him Riley, but trust me when I say the sooner you tell him the better." With those words he disappeared. I faced my bed and dropped to it for what felt like the fifth time that day. I let out a groan; I let everything spin out of control. One thing I knew of for sure is that tonight would get complicated and fast.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I hugged Maya's arm tighter. We stood outside of Chubbie's, and I felt some other student brush past us probably secretly hoping that we would move out of the way. This was it, the big double date that I was tricked into. I turned to my support and we exchanged smiles.

"Ready?" the blonde asked. I took a deep breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I confessed. I don't know how I would get through the night without her here with me. She was my rock in the toughest situations.

We walked through the doors our heads tall. Something that I instantly noticed was Lucas and Darby instantly perk up. Darby offered a small wave to which I gave a nod.

"So glad you could make it." Lucas said. I could have been crazy but he almost sounded relieved that I was there.

"Take a seat." Darby eagerly pointed to the chair across from them.

"Nice to see you again Maya." Lucas offered his hand out to her.

"Still a Huckleberry." My best friend shot back, I stiffed some laughter.

An awkward silence settled in between the four of us. I looked up and could have sworn that Lucas mouthed 'help me.'

"Well I'm going to go put in an order, Lucas care to join me?" Hopefully that was subtle enough for him.

"Yes," he couldn't stand up quicker. I turned back to my date who batted her eyelashes.

"Anything that you want my Little Pancake?" Maya's lips spread into a tight smile at the nickname. Her anger wouldn't be obvious to the others, but I knew I had to make it up to her later.

"You know what I like Cuddle Bunny." My mouth grew dry at her response. Of course she would use that nickname, it was my guilty pleasure show that I would turn on at home when I was convinced that no one would catch me.

Lucas followed quickly behind to the counter to order.

"I want a double cheeseburger with all the toppings, chili cheese fries and 2 tacos." The guy behind the counter rang up, and I handed over the cash.

"So I have a question," I looked back at the table to make sure Maya didn't kill Darby when they were left alone.

"Why her?" I shouldn't have asked but somewhere in me I needed to know why he chose her over me. Lucas's body stiffened.

"It- was um decided for me actually. There was a girl that I kinda liked, but she stopped talking to me." At his words my heart stopped. It was a good thing I wasn't holding anything because I would have dropped it.

"Oh really?" I have to keep my pitch under control. "Who?" The question was out of my mouth before I could stop it. I noticed a light blush spread across his cheeks.

"It's actually your sister."

"What?" He held up his hands in defensive matter.

"Something happened over fall break, and I know I should have told you, but you don't have to worry about it."

"Oh." I surprised I sounded as calm as I did, especially since my insides was screaming. I faked a smile and picked up the food when I was sure that I wouldn't drop it on the floor and brought it back to the table. Maya was able to pick up within a beat that something was wrong because she flashed a we'll talk later look.

"Thank you Sweetie." Maya used a sickly sweet voice as I slid her the plate.

"You know what I was just telling Maya was how good it was to meet a real man at this school."

"You were?" Maya muttered.

"Yes Maya," I could hear the sternness in her voice. She rotated her body to face Lucas and started batting her eyelashes.

"It's always good to get a good man, he'll take care of you," she cooed glancing over at us before starting to make work of Lucas's neck. Maya felt my hand clutch hers on the seat out of their sight. The sight churned my stomach paired with Lucas's words at the counter, he wanted to be with me and I ruined it. When the sight of Darby's lips latched onto Lucas was too much I jumped out of the bench.

"So as fun as this is this is, I'm going to go wash some socks." I headed towards the door as I heard Maya calling out Josh behind me, it wasn't until outside that I could let myself stop. I found myself having trouble breathing until I felt Maya's arms wrap around me.

"What's wrong Riles?" She murmured.

"I ruined everything Maya, and I don't know how to fix it." They were probably having a perfectly wonderful time in there.

"Come on, I'll buy you some ice cream." She offered trying to flip my frown.

"With red gummy bears?" I asked shyly.

"Anything for you, my Cuddle Bunny." I rolled my eyes as she hooked her arm through mine and we walked in the direction of the nearest ice cream place.

* * *

 **A.N.- So the double date, hope it was worth it. There is some great stuff coming up so still with me. Till next time.**

 **-RGT-**


	16. Chapter 16 This is How a Heart Breaks

**A.n.- Fresh off the press. This chapter is dedicated to Courtney and Kayla who listen to me and my crazy rants. I appreciate you two so much you have no idea, thanks for keeping me sane.**

* * *

The class droned on as I found myself glancing at the tall blonde. Us government was the only class I had with her as Riley and I was starting to have some questions. It strikes me as odd that she had multiple opportunities to choose Lucas before and she didn't. I blocked down the thought that she was in league with Missy, but that was just silly. Darby wasn't the kind to play with fire like the bane of my existence. I just had some questions for the girl. The bell rang signaling class ending and all the students jumped up and rushed out before Ms. Anderson could throw out any more homework.  
"Darby!" She turned around in confusion at her name. When I caught up to the girl I felt my actions catch up to me. Darby didn't know Riley as well as Josh.  
"Have we met before?" She asked tilting her head to the side.  
"Only in passing." I said quickly. "I've heard about you from Josh."  
"You heard about me from Josh?" She asked surprised and slightly delighted.  
"Um yeah," I made note to be careful of mentioning Josh around her. I took a deep breath to fuel for my objective.  
"So I heard you were dating Lucas Friar, is it true?" So my motives were slightly selfish and if she did in fact have feelings for the boy I would let them be, it was just a feeling in my gut that I couldn't shake. I've always been told to follow my hunches. Darby seemed shocked that I would even ask the question.  
"We've been on a date; I wouldn't exactly say we were dating." She explained almost as if we were slightly embarrassed, I still couldn't read her so I had to go deeper.  
"Oh, do you…like him?" I tried to act as non-interested as possible, she was hesitating for some reason. Darby looked around to see if anyone was listening.  
"I actually have a big thing for his roommate Josh." I felt all the breath leave my lungs pushing me into a coughing fix.

"What?" I managed to squeak out.

"I know it's bad, but I just can't help it. When he laughs or even smiles, he's just so…." Her voice faded if she went somewhere else. I felt sick to my stomach; she liked Josh? I wiped any smile that was present on my lips quickly off. I didn't know how to deal with this, I felt my stomach twist in the most uncomfortable way.

"Wow." I was afraid if I said more I would give away all my secrets.

"I know, I know."

"Enough is enough." I crossed my hands in front of me. "You can't just lead Lucas on like that. You need to do something. You need to come clean." My voice got more passionate as more words came out as if I was giving her a pep talk. The blonde in front of me started nodded furiously.

"You're right." She said more reinforced. "I need to stop all the lies."

"Exactly." I was glad that this conversation was going somewhere. She would tell Lucas how she feels and half my problems would be solved regarding the blonde boy.

"Thank you Riley, I know exactly what I must do." The biggest grin was plastered on her face as she excused herself. It was something that seemed like it was finally going right since this whole mess started.

I felt my phone buzz, it was Maya clearing her end of the bargain. I had to act quickly if everything was going to work out the way I wanted it to. I quickly texted Isadora and then made my way to one of the most popular places on campus.

* * *

I waited patiently outside of Chubbie's waiting for Farkle to show up. I glanced at my phone for the umpteenth time, Maya said she was sure she would be able to get him to make it.  
"Riley," the familiar voice brought excitement to coarse through my veins. My plan was actually falling into place.  
"Farkle." We exchanged a brief hug.  
"I have a surprise for you."  
"I have something to tell you." We stated at the exact same time.  
"You go first," he insisted. The jitters grew, whatever he had to tell me could happen after the perfect date. I grabbed his arm and yanked him inside the restaurant. I waited for a reaction, what I got I wasn't expecting. Smackle stood up when she saw us across the room.  
"Riley what is this." I couldn't read his mood by his tone.  
"I only did this for your benefit, I decided that you deserve love so...I saw the way you looked at her." Farkle let out a groan saying something about should have gone first.  
"No, no I can't do this."  
"No, I'm your friend, I'm not going to let you put up this wall and not allow yourself you to hide yourself away. The whole time I've known you, you've never made an interest in a girl."  
"You have no right to do this." The upset was coming bleeding through his voice. I narrowed my eyes at his defensiveness to the situation.  
"Farkle, Smackle is a very nice girl and you backing out because you're scared"-  
"I'm not scared." He growled.  
"Then what possible reason do you have? Give me one good reason."  
"I'm in love with you." My whole world shifted to a dead stop.  
"What did you just say?" My head couldn't be spinning faster. No, no, no this couldn't be happening now of all times. It seemed like I was trying to over analyze all the interaction over the past couple months and my mind kept coming up blank. I had never thought of him like that. Over the years he had always been...there.  
"How long." I demanded.  
"W-what?" All the anger had transferred from his voice to my own  
"How long Farkle."  
"It started freshman year."  
"You have liked me for four years and you choose this exact moment to tell me?"  
"Maya said"-  
"Maya knew?" I interrupted him, not believing what I was hearing. Maya and I had a sister bond that was bonded with ring power, surely she had opportunities to tell me, especially since she knew about my plan. Even if she didn't tell me Farkle's secret, she could have at least talked me out of the plan.

I was suddenly caught off guard with a pair of lips crashing onto my own. Farkle cupped my face and I was at a loss, I couldn't bring myself to move. When I did, I pushed him back my hand flying over my mouth.

"Riley," he stepped forward and the next thing I remember is the sound of skin contacting his face. There was a slight sting in my hand signaling I had delivered the blow. Smackle, I turned back to the table; she was gone, I didn't know how much she had seen or heard and now I had to go fix it.

* * *

I turned and headed towards the bathroom hoping that Smackle was there so I could at least start to make things right.  
"Isadora?" I whispered venturing further inside. I paused my feet to hear a soft crying. It grew louder as I reached the biggest stall, I slowly pushed it open to find a Smackle bent over crying. When she looked up at the sound of my footsteps I saw her face soaked in tears. I didn't know what else to do at the moment so I sat down next to her. A couple seconds passed as the silence grew more unbearable.  
"Smackle, I'm so sorry, if I would have known"-  
"It's ok," she muttered. "I'm used to this by now." Her words stirred up something in me.  
"No, it's not ok."  
"Riley, you know I'm not…like everyone else correct?" I blinked a couple times trying to think of what she meant.  
"I just like how when I talked to him he didn't treat me differently. He would just talk to me. Then he smiled," I watched her melt only for a second before she was pulled back to reality.

"I should have known he would have chosen a girl like you. I wish you every happiness." I used my finger to lift her hung head so our eyes would meet.

"Isadora, I don't like Farkle." Her mouth dropped in slight shock.

"Why ever not?" A small grin was brought to my lips because for a brief second she didn't look sad.

"I've known Farkle for many years, he was kind of like a brother to me. I could tell you so many embarrassing stories about him. When he kissed me I felt nothing." I urged trying to reassure the idea that I would never see Farkle that way.

"Really?" A small chuckle escaped my lips as I pushed back some of the hair behind her ear. I felt her slightly flinch at my touch so I pulled my hand away.

"And if Farkle is half the person I know he is, he will see what an amazing person you are." The raven hair girl tilted her head to the side.

"Does this make us friends?" My lips cracked a smile while nodding.

"And as my new friend, we should go get a chocolate milkshake." We stood up and walked out the tears on the floor forgotten.

* * *

After an hour of talking, exchanging stories, and chocolate milkshakes, Isadora had to go and study for an upcoming test. We exited the restaurant to the pouring rain.

"Do you want to share my umbrella?" She offered, but I shook my head in return.

"I'll brave the rain." It was enough of an answer for her as she opened her bright red umbrella and began on her way. I took a breath and started walking enjoying the feeling of the cool rain tricking down my skin.

A lot of people hated the rain but I secretly loved it. It was a time that I could re-clear my head while the rest of the student body snuggled up and turned on a movie. My choice of activity would be splashing around in the puddles humming a song that was revolving around in my mind.

This whole thing had gotten so out of hand. Josh should have been back by now and everything would be less complicated. One of my best friends is in love with me, and now I don't know if he even wants to speak with me right now. I'm trying to avoid Lucas as Josh much as possible, but despite everything I still had butterflies whenever I thought of him. Now Maya and Zay are breathing down my neck to tell Lucas the truth and I want to, but every time something stops me; this time it was Missy's blackmail.

My mind was spinning with the different paths that it seemed like I was at a crossroad. A small selfish part wanted to say screw it and confess to everything. Josh should have thought about the consequences before he even should have left. With him gone it put me in an extremely difficult position, and now I had to deal with it.

I looked up to the sky letting the rain fall on my face the cool sensation making my body relax. I'm sure I was gawked at by the bystanders but at the moment it was the furthest thing from my mind.

My eyes shot open at what I thought was the sound of my name, but my gaze brought on nothing but disappointment in failing to produce a person. It must have been my imagination. I spun around to the beat in my head, and I felt goosebumps tread up my arm. At first I thought it would be because of the cold water pelting at my body, but I opened my eyes to see across the courtyard; a one Lucas Friar staring at me.

* * *

 **A.n.- So, let's just end it there. I don't know if I'll have Lore done by Sunday but I will try my best. Let me know what you think, a lot happened in this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17 Storms Approaching

**A.N.- So I'm a day late, but hopefully the chapter will speak for itself. You all are amazing for the the support on this and Lore. Italics are flashbacks.**

* * *

"Hi." This wasn't supposed to be happening; what was he even doing here. Wasn't he mad at Riley? He hadn't talked to me in a couple days, it was the only logical conclusion.

"Hey." With every excuse possibly running through my head that I could use to escape this situation, but that was the only thing I could come up with? His meadow eyes reduced my knees to puddles. I could have sworn that I heard another 'hi' thrown into the mix completing what seemed to be our thing.

A silence settled between us just the feeling of goosebumps forming on my arm and not because of the rain. I coughed sending him out of his trance.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"I miss you-I miss talking to you." My eyebrows seemed to knit together. Where did this come from? He seemed happy with Darby a couple days ago.

"I've been thinking about this for the past couple days and I decided that I don't want to lose you. I understand if you're happy with Farkle and I won't mess with that. I'm just always able to open up to you"-

"Happy with Farkle, whatever gave you that"- I laughed until I saw his face expressions not implicating joking.

"Riley, you don't have to lie, I saw you two." My mind swirling until I remembered Chubbie's and everything that took place. My eyes widened; he saw the kiss.

"Lucas, I promise you, nothing is going on with me and Farkle." I walked closer narrowing the gap between us. He looked a little bit hesitant at my words so I reached out and grabbed his hand shyly.

"Farkle is like a brother to me and he always will be."

"Really?" He sounded less sure of himself but I watched as his eyes drifted down to our connected hands.

"Really." I responded.

"So you won't mind if I did this." His head leaned in ever so slowly till my eyes fluttered closed and his lips connected with mine.

It was just as I recalled from the fair, except instead of the sights and the sounds of joy, Mother Nature gave us rain; something important in new beginnings. I felt Lucas drop my hand only to cup my face deepening the kiss. I had to fight the urge to stay that way but my body needed air and my mind needed to stop spinning. I kicked my lips trying at words to say.

"Wow." I heard him say lowly.

"What about Darby?" As much as I wanted to stay in this super magical toe curling moment, some things had to be addressed.

"It's over with Darby." He replied simply and for some unknown reason my gut was screaming for me to trust him.

"Lucas I don't understand." I shook my head back and forth gently still trying to process everything.

"I had a great time at the fair and the conversations we had the rest of fall break. Then we got back it was almost as if you were embarrassed of me. You were acting weird around Zay and then you raced off to fight trolls in the bathroom with Maya." A laughter sprung out of my mouth that caused his face to scrunch up.

"What did I say?" I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lucas we weren't hunting down trolls...Maya just had to talk to me about stuff that was Josh related. It's a Harry Potter reference when Hermione found a troll in the girl's bathroom." Maya would be so proud at how smoothly that line slipped.

"What?"

"I'll loan you my copy so you can read them." He smiled a shy smile.

"I'd like that." A small silence was exchanged while I enjoyed the pitter patter of the rain. I couldn't process everything that was happening.

"So all of this happened because you thought I was blowing you off to hunt for trolls."

"And then Darby kissed me." He finished. "But despite the time with her, my mind lingered on our conversations." His words made my heart leap.

"Really?"

"Really." This time his words were the ones providing comfort. He leaned back in stole another kiss. This time the contact brought a different emotion. Fear.

What did I think I was doing? This didn't change the fact that Missy was blackmailing me. If she would have seen this exchange in the rain, then I could kiss the progress for the past couple weeks' good bye. Things would be different when Josh came back, but until then I was stuck. How could I be so selfish?

And then there was the fact that Lucas didn't know about Josh. I felt the tug on my stomach to tell him the truth. I decided in that moment that I would tell him, just not right in this moment. I needed a place more secluded, where there weren't so many wandering eyes.

"Lucas, I got to go." I needed to get out of the court yard.

"But." He tried to interrupt, but I wouldn't let him get any more words in.

"I will see you later, that's a promise," I fled not looking behind me. A wash of tears started streaming down my face mixed feelings of bittersweet happiness. Lucas liked me. My back hit a wall as I bit my lip at the thought. I liked Lucas; I couldn't convince myself otherwise. My phone buzzed bringing me back to reality. A blush spread across my cheeks even though it was a message from Lucas to Josh asking for a favor. I replied quickly and went to find a place I could change for my double life.

* * *

I walked into the dorm room with a smile that couldn't be wiped off my face. Lucas looked like he had just stepped out of the shower drying his hair with a towel.

"Where were you?" He asked with a similar goofy grin on his face.

"Just taking a walk." I figured the less I answer the less likely I was to give it away.

"In the rain?" He asked tilting his head slightly, I simply shrugged to his question.

"I enjoy the rain." Enjoying the rain was an understatement. I had a feeling that every time I see the rain in the near future I'll feel Lucas's lips on mine. I shoved my hands in the back pockets of my jeans.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I need a favor." Why did his voice sound like I would dread what he was about to ask of me.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to talk to Darby." My heart sank faster than the rain that fell to the earth. He just had this amazing thing with Riley in the rain and the first thing he asks Josh for was about Darby?

"W-what?" I managed to stutter.

"Darby and I ending things earlier yesterday. And I found a poem from a secret admirer, and I just- I had a really rocky relationship with Missy and I just need closure. I just need to know who it was. There's nothing between her and I now; I just need this." He seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"Josh," he paused. "There might be something that might evolve between Riley and I." And just like that my heart skipped a beat again.

"Oh?" I had to try my hardest not to slip into my Riley voice.

"Yeah, that's ok right?" Lucas pressed further. I did my best to think about it for a couple seconds, even though inside I was dancing.

"Yes, I mean you can't stop fate right?"

"I suppose, so will you help me out?" Even though I didn't want to, I knew that I had to help him out. I didn't write Darby the letters, so as long as we were in a fairly populated place, it should be fine.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow." I promised earning grins from him.

"I knew I could depend on you."

* * *

I couldn't feel my feet anymore, but that's what I got for over exerting myself when I ran. I just didn't want anyone to see me like this, and I foolishly thought that maybe I could outrun my problem. My back rested against the bench my knees curled up in front of me, hiding me from the world.

We had never had a fight like that, ever. I couldn't imagine a world without her in it. It almost felt like my walls were closing in.

" _You knew?" My voice grew in intensity and volume, but people fought in the dorms all the time, so most students would ignore it, or use it for gossip the next day. At the moment I was too upset to care which one, I needed answers._

" _I know a lot of things; you have to be a little more specific." Maya flipped through her magazine until I ripped it out of her hands._

 _"Hey!"_

 _"I said how long have you known? Was I the only one who didn't know he had feelings for me? Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _"Because it wasn't my story to tell." Maya stood up her fierceness making up for the lack of height._

" _So I have to keep your secret, but when it comes to other secrets I'm obligated to tell you?" I bit my lip, she had a point, but I wasn't going to let this go._

" _You didn't answer my question."_

 _"If you must know, he told me back before you even had this stupid plan to pretend to be Josh." She bit back bitterly._

" _Then why didn't you stop when I told you about the plan to set up Farkle and Isadora? Why did you push him to tell me when you knew what I was doing?" I watched Maya tear her eyes away and bit the corner of her lip, a mark when she was nervous._

" _You wanted Farkle to tell me."_

If Maya had just told me about Farkle when she first found out, then part of this mess wouldn't even be an issue. She kept it from me and that made me wonder what over secrets that she was keeping from me. I didn't want to think that of her, but this provided enough doubt for my mind to entertain the idea. Farkle and I would repair our friendship eventually, he just needed to get over me. Friends could bounce back after something like that; at least the strong friendships, and Farkle and mine qualified.

I grabbed the phone as tears started to stream down my face, my fingers dialing numbers that I had memorized for a while. There were three rings and then it went straight to voicemail. I mentally cursed, what couldn't he answer this was all his fault anyway.

" _Why did you want Farkle to tell me, especially when you knew how I felt about Lucas"-_

" _Just forget about Lucas ok, can you do that for one moment? He doesn't deserve you. What has he done, besides cause you pain over the last couple days."_

" _That's not up to you to decide Maya."_ _This had escalated into a shouting match of sorts between us._

" _Can you be any more smitten by the guy? You can't even see straight."_

 _"If you thought he was so bad for me that why didn't you tell me. Best friends tell each other that kind of stuff."_

 _"You know what best friends don't do? They don't just ditch you every time Huckleberry flashes a smile."_

 _"I'm supposed to be Josh." I threw my hands up I the air in exasperation letting out a groan._

" _Well news flash Riley, you're not Josh."_

If Josh had done exactly what he was told, then none of this would have happened.

'Then you wouldn't have even met Lucas,' my mind stood to reason. Even if we weren't roommates there was always the possibility that we would have met. I knew that Maya was upset that I haven't told Lucas the truth, but wasn't it my decision in the first place?

"You have reached Josh; I'm not here leave a message."

"Josh." I sniffed trying to hold back the pain of the raw emotions. "I messed up."

 _The sting of her words bit a little, but I knew she was upset._

" _I'm covering for Josh, I'm doing the right thing Maya. Do you want him to get sent away?"_

" _Of course not. You know how I feel about him." She snapped defensively._

" _You can't be mad that I'm not telling Lucas everything when you haven't even told Josh how you feel."_

" _That's not the same thing and you know it."_

" _Why because you know he'll never want to date you?" The honest words were out before I could stop them. I saw Maya blink a couple times in shock._

" _Wow." There was obvious hurt in her voice and it was then that I knew that I had gone too far._

 _"Maya, I didn't mean"- her icy glare cut my words off like a knife._

 _"No I think that's exactly what you meant." She grabbed her bag off the floor in a huff._

 _"Have fun playing pretend, with Josh, the school and Lucas. Let me know when you're back to being my best friend." She stormed out of the room without a look back._

"I uh- miss you." This was harder than I thought; admitting I was wrong in all of this. I had said things that I couldn't take back. I just didn't want her to be pining after my brother when we didn't even know how he felt about her. That was something that my brother kept hidden from me for obvious reasons; I just didn't want her to get hurt.

"Please come back." I was practically begging as my voice began to crack letting the hurt take its course. The phone beeped signaling the end of the message, but I was pretty sure I was too numb to hear it.

"Please come back." I whispered even though I knew that it was in vain.

My head shot up at the sound of footsteps, I quickly tried to wiped any evidence of tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you"- I adjusted myself to try and hide myself even more at the sound of the voice. He shouldn't be here, let alone see me like this.

"Riley?" Lucas's voice rang through the air as my eyes jumped up to the familiar green ones.

* * *

 **A.n.- Don't kill me. That Rilaya fight, it hurt me so much to write. I need to re-evaluate the content so I might be adding an extra chapter, but I figure you all won't mind. Please let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18 Dance Query

**A.N.- So obviously the hurricane can't stop me from updating. (Although it might delay Lore from being updated on Sunday). Thank you all the support, and you'll be happy to know that I actually added three chapters to both Rhetoric and Lore so yay on that front? I'll be quiet and let you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Riley?" I didn't want him seeing me like this, but now it was too late for me to run and hide. I felt him sit down next to me not saying anything, but even just his body resonating brought me calmness.

"Do you want to talk about it?" There were a million things that I wanted to talk about, but it felt like my throat was closed from the crying.

"Have you ever said or done something that you regret?" I couldn't look at him in fear that I would crumble.

"Yeah." He didn't miss a beat. "I've done things that I'm not proud of, but it's part of the decisions that shape my life. Like for instance, I messed up but pulling a prank on Zay using a girl he really likes." I tilted my head to the side. In all my time that I spent with Zay I had heard him mention Sarah's name a couple of times, but I didn't know how much he liked her. I made a mental note to talk to Zay about Sarah later.

"What did you do?" I watched Lucas rub the back of his neck clearly embarrassed, and I was starting to wonder how bad it was.

"I might have convinced him to serenade her, and he made it into a huge musical number in the quad." I vaguely remembered a large gathering in the quad, but I was with Smackle, and we were in the middle of scheming.

"He didn't." Zay must have been mortified.

"I already told him the truth, he got mad." Lucas let out a huge sigh. "I told him that I would make it up to him some way, but I'm still figuring out how. I don't think that Sarah will even listen to me even if I told her the truth." I emphasized with him, he was probably was in a similar mindset as I was when the regretted words slipped out of my mouth.

"I got into a fight with Maya." My words poured out before I could process them. I felt Luca's fingers start to drawl shapes on the back of my hands.

"Do you think you can repair it?" The images of Maya's face at my words was etched in my mine. I needed to fix it, I had been friends with Maya for years, and I wasn't going to let that go.

"I hope so." It was as honest of an answer as I could give. Lucas laced his hand with mine and gave it a squeeze.

"I know so." It was the first time I looked at him since he interrupted my break down.

"How?" The questioned lingered between us just as our eyes did.

"I just do." He paused for a second. He brought the back of my hand to his lips releasing a smile on my face.

"Hey there's a smile." It seemed that he could do that.

"Riley." His meadow eyes searched mine and I felt my stomach going into knots.

"Yes." I didn't mean for my answer to be so breathless.

"Will you do the honor of accompanying me to the dance?" The thoughts sped up along with my heart rate. He wanted to go to the dance with me. A surge of emotion overcame me, this time it wasn't fear as the last time, it was courage. I wasn't going to let Missy take away my happiness. We had kissed in the rain and nothing bad happened, how would Missy even find out in the first place? I've done so much thinking about the different scenarios, I was almost have done too much thinking everything.

"Yes." His eyes flickered down to my lips as he captured them again in his own. A pang of guilt ran through my system.

"Lucas, I have something that I need to tell you."

"Riley you can tell me anything." I'm sure he was sincere, but doubt plagued me on how he would react.

"Lucas I"- The sound of a cell phone filled the air, but it wasn't mine. Lucas fumbled with his phone.

"It's the vet clinic, I need to take this Riley. I'll see you later."

"But"-

"Later." He said it like a promise, that I would believe in any day. I watched Lucas answer and walk away and sighed. Maybe I wasn't supposed to tell him, because it seemed like every time I attempted to, something always stood in the way.

* * *

"Lucas, my man." Zay announced his presence entering the room, I was still in the process of waking up. I watched as they engaged in their signature chest bump/hand shake. I smiled watching their friendship take place, Lucas was really lucky to have Zay as a friend; he was a cool guy.

"Hey Josh." Zay turned to me, it was like knowing that I was Riley changed how he saw me. I nodded, returning his greeting.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucas asked watching our strange interaction. I laughed off his words desperately trying to save face.

"Nothing, I just got to talk to Josh really quick, wait out in the hall, I'll only be a minute then we'll head to the mess hall for breakfast." My roommate flashed a confused look but obliged his best friends wishes. The second he closed the door I nailed him in the arm with my fists.

"Ow." Zay's hand flew up cuddling his wound. "What was that for?"

"Why are you acting so weird? Lucas will know something is up!" I was in the last couple days as Josh, I would not blow it this close to the end.

"Well I'm sorry, I can't just turn what I know off in my head. I can't not see you as Riley."

"Shh, do you want him to hear?" I glanced at the closed door wondering if my roommate was as curious as I would be in the situation.

"It would be a lot easier if you tell him." He lowered his voice not to raise the awareness of my roommate.

"I know, I tried yesterday, but then he got distracted and had to go."

"Tell him soon." Zay pushed.

"I will, I promise, but first I'm going to talk to Darby."

"Are-Are you sure that's the best idea?" Zay's voice squeaked

"It will be fine; I'm meeting her in a public place. Lucas said it was over between them."

"It is, but I don't know how much he would like the girl he likes confronting her about it."

"That's the genius in the plan Zay, it won't be Riley."

"Just because he doesn't know, doesn't make you not Riley." He had a point, but I didn't want him to be correct in this case.

"I'll be careful Zay." He shook his head back and forth.

"You better Sugar." There was an understanding between us. He was a friend to both Riley and Josh and for that I was grateful in both cases.

* * *

I took a deep breath reminding myself why I was doing this. The library was an open public place so there was little chance that anything could go wrong. I checked back down at the phone conversation that took place. I was here at the allotted time. Just like clockwork I received a text stating she was on the fourth floor. I hesitated before climbing up the stairs, but I just pushed down the voices.

The floor itself was pretty much deserted.

"Hello? Anybody here?" I whispered not wanting to disrupt any learning going on, but there didn't seem like that many people to distract. I started wandering down the hallways that lead me deeper and deeper into the stacks.

"I thought you wouldn't come," the sultry voice made my hairs stand up. I glanced around and there weren't any other students and now I felt more trapped than anything.

My eyes watched as the blonde revealed herself wearing clothes that showed all of her curves and if I was into that sort of thing then maybe this whole situation would be a different story.

"I got the poem you left me," she purred. I opened my mouth to try and tell her that the poem wasn't mine, but nothing came out.

"About that"- the words came sputtering out of my mouth as she was advancing towards me. My back hit the edge of aisle of books. With the solid row of books of behind me and the blonde who was currently flashing her bedroom eyes at me, I knew I had to think fast to get out of this.

"Darby, that is not mine." Darby placed her finger over my lips hushing me.

"Josh you don't need to lie to me." She giggled moving in closer.

"You don't have to hide your feelings for me anymore it's ok. I saw the way you got jealous of my date with Lucas, and he told me that you never gave him my number. Now you asking to meet in secret. It all makes sense."

"No Darby you don't understand." I was too much in shock to do much.

"Kiss me and quote me Shakespeare." Wait, what did she say?

"Darby." I almost dropped my guy voice, and I would have I just didn't know who else she would tell.

"Darby, I'm here on behalf of Lucas." She just advanced closer her hand traveling up my arm.

"I don't care about Lucas; I care about you. Now kiss me Josh." I grabbed her arms on either side and pushed her away.

"No." I said louder than I intended. Suddenly I was less caring about the atmosphere for the other students. Realization dawned over her.

"Oh, I get what this is about." My eyes widened.

"You do?" There was no way she figured it out.

"Yes, and you better tell your girlfriend that she better hold onto you, otherwise you might get snatched up." She purred.

"I will." My head was spinning until I realized that she meant Maya. I bolted away and raced down the stairs wanting nothing more than to get away from the blonde.

* * *

"Lucas!" I was speeding past my follow class mates I swore that I saw him out the corner of my eye, he had to be around here somewhere. If I didn't talk to him who knows who would have tell him, and I couldn't watch him receive the news from anyone but me. Maybe he wouldn't take the news so poorly, I didn't know what I would do if he wouldn't accept the truth. I practiced what I was going to say to him in my head for what seemed to be the millionth time.

My feet screeched to a stop when I saw his company; Yogi and Darby. My whole body froze and I couldn't bring myself to move. Somehow I knew that this wouldn't end well for me. Darby pushed past the two boys and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Josh." My eyes jumped up to Lucas's face which harden slightly at the sight of his roommate embracing the girl he just ended things with. I pushed her off me as quickly as I could but the supposed damage already was done.

"Josh, the dance is Saturday; and I was wondering if you would go with me." I wondered why she would ask me if she thought I was Maya, but maybe someone told her that Maya and I weren't together.

"Darby, no." I used my strictest voice possible. How many times did I have to tell her that I wasn't interested before she would finally get it?

"I can't go with you." Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Who are you going with?" This was so complicated with everyone here. I opened my mouth to try and start to explain the truth, when a voice cut me off.

"He's going with me." The voice made my hairs stand on end, and I could barely turn my head and look. Missy got off the wall she was leaning on sauntered into the group. I grimaced and avoided eye contact with everyone into the group.

"Isn't that right Sweetie?" I wanted to throw up in my mouth as she wrapped her arm around mine.

"Yes."

* * *

 **A.n.- So did I mention with the addition of chapters it just means I can tease you more. Things will be explained next chapter of Rhetoric, I promise. Till next time.**


	19. Chapter 19 The Line in the Sand

**A.N.-So here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. But I know that you don't want to sit there and read my thoughts when you could be reading the chapter. Italics are flashbacks.**

* * *

 ** _Last time:_**

 ** _"He's going with me." The voice made my hairs stand on end, and I could barely turn my head and look. Missy got off the wall she was leaning on sauntered into the group. I grimaced and avoided eye contact with everyone into the group._**

 ** _"Isn't that right Sweetie?" I wanted to throw up in my mouth as she wrapped her arm around mine._**

 ** _"Yes."_**

I felt trapped; pinned between Lucas and Missy. It didn't take a genius to feel the extreme tension in the air between the two. I saw Lucas's fist tighten and I knew I would be answering questions later. I noticed Yogi had slipped away, probably more embarrassed that Darby basically just confessed her feelings for me.

 _I couldn't get out of the library fast enough. Note to self; avoid Darby at all costs. I didn't know what got into her, I knew that she had feelings for me, but I didn't think it was to that level._

 _"Did you think I would not find out?" The voice derailed me making me stop in my tracks and goosebumps started to forming. I turned to see Missy standing there and it seemed like everything started to swirl in my mind._

 _"Not only are you still on ballot for the Homecoming court, but a little birdie told me that you were planning on going to Homecoming with Lucas. I thought I had made myself really clear." My body froze._

 _"So here's what is going to happen if you want me to keep your secret. Starting now, if you happen to win, you renounce your crown and just to make sure you behave, you will go to Homecoming with me." I folded my arms across my chest defiantly._

 _"Yeah, that's not going to happen." I have progressed so far with Lucas recently, I wasn't going to throw it all away, especially not his ex-girlfriend._

 _"Hello mother, yes I have an especially interesting story to tell you. Remember?" She mocked sending me a death glare._

 _"Why are you doing this?" I raised my voice not caring if it drew a little attention._

 _"I was happy with Lucas, he came from a good family, he has a bright future, and he's nice arm candy too."_

 _"Maybe you shouldn't have cheated on him then." I replied bitterly._

 _"Watch your tone." She snapped clearly not amused with my snarky behavior._

 _"So what's it going to be Riley, do I need to make a call to my mother or not?" I bit my lip in hesitation. If Josh came back, then I could potentially just blow off Missy at the dance. But for now since he was not back, I had to bit my tongue and just play along. It was the best plan for now, as long as Lucas didn't find out that I was escorting Missy then everything might turn out ok._

 _"Oh and Riley?" She drew out the words as she spoke. "You better tell him, otherwise I will." Fear started escalating through my body at the words. Why Missy would decide to torture me, I had no clue. She must have saw me as a threat for Lucas, but she was the one who screwed that relationship up according to Lucas. She should really be able to take a hint that he wasn't interested in her anymore._

 _"Better hurry Riley, time is ticking." My legs began in a full on run._

I snapped back in reality when I saw Darby stand in front of me.

"You"- It was like she couldn't put together a sentence together before she stormed off leaving just Missy, Lucas and I.

"Well I can see that I'm not needed here anymore." Missy released my arm.

"I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about." She flashed a smug smile at I'm sure it was directed at me and sauntered off like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Lucas, I can explain." The words burst out of my mouth, I saw him start to lose his temper.

"You know it's crazy to think that you know someone, but you can be completely wrong about them?" He asked the rhetorical question and it almost felt like I was being gutted. Maybe I could make him understand.

"I can"-

"You have a lot to explaining to do, let's start with why both my exs seem to have a thing for you. First is the fact that Darby is running around claiming that she loves you. How long did it take you to sneak behind my back and steal her away? Was that your plan the whole time? And don't even get me started on Missy the one that you know my history and what she did, still managed to convince you somehow to be her date for Homecoming. What you couldn't pick any other girls in the entire girls you had to pick the ones that I had a relationship with." I stood there speechless my insides screaming to say something, anything.

"I didn't even want to go with Missy." I muttered knowing that I couldn't give him a proper answer for that one even if I wanted to.

"What?"

"Darby never liked you." Well I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out.

"I thought we were friends"-

"We ARE friends." I knew I looked extremely guilty in this, but I just needed him to get it.

"No, friends don't do this to each other, they don't stab each other in the back."

"Lucas"- My thought process was dwindling. I was losing him; I couldn't lose my friendship with him, not over blackmail.

"Get out of my face!" He started gritting his teeth.

"Lucas"- Suddenly I was jerked by my shirt and my heart stopped at the sight of Lucas pulling his arm back looking like it was winding up on a spring to punch. My eyes widened but all I could do was stand there looking like a fish out of water. I closed my eyes in hope that when his fist made contact it wouldn't hurt nearly as much as I thought it would, but the blow never came. I cracked my eyes open to see his fist still in the air ready to strike but he looked more conflicted. He pushed me away and stumbled back and I let out a breath of relief.

"I need some time alone." There was something about the way he said it that broke my heart.

"Lucas." My voice was low, I even dropped my Josh voice, but I doubt he noticed the difference.

"I said ALONE." His voice billowed which caused me gasp. I obliged leaving him alone without looking back.

* * *

"You know, call me crazy I think there was a way for you to get your stuff from the room without me going there for you." He extended a hand with my backpack that was full of stuff I needed.

"Thank you." I couldn't express gratitude enough.

"Want to explain Sugar on why you were not wanting to go into Josh's room?" I hesitated for a second biting my lip. He would find out eventually anyway from Lucas.

"Lucas and Josh got into a fight."

"I guessed why Josh wouldn't want to see Lucas, but why wouldn't Riley?" His eyes seemed to twinkle. I hated how he was able to tell what I desperately wanted no one to pick up. I didn't want to tell Zay that Lucas almost punched me, I didn't know exactly what he would do with the information.

"Come on Riley, you can tell me, what happened?" It was nice to hear him use my real name instead of Josh.

"Missy blackmailed me into going to the dance with her. I think she just wants Josh to go with her so Riley can't go with Lucas."

"Whoa." His voice carried disbelief. "She must have something on you." I crossed my arms upset at the whole situation.

"It's not what she knows, it's who. One call to her mommy dearest and Josh is expelled." I wasn't going to take this lying down I just didn't have a plan yet.

"And if that wasn't worse enough, Darby apparently confessed her undying love for Josh right in front of Lucas."

"That's a sticky situation that you got there." He shoved his hands into his pocket. A small pause fell between us, but it was anything but uncomfortable.

"And I personally want to apologize on whatever bone headed thing he did that made Riley not want to be anywhere near him."

"Zay"- I tried to interrupt, he responded by placing both his hands on my shoulders.

"If there's anything I can do to help, let me know." My eyes adverted away, grateful for his help but I feared that it would make everything more complicated for him.

"Zay, you don't have to do that. I don't want you to strain your friendship with Lucas"-

"Riley, it's no trouble at all. Over the past couple weeks, we've become friends whether you're Josh or Riley. I've already told Lucas that I'm not choosing sides in this." My Riley-ness took over and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you Zay." Although I wasn't looking at his face, I heard a smile form.

"Welcome Sugar."

* * *

I opened the door fully expecting to get wrath from my best friend. I would deserve it after what I told her, I was just hoping that I could start to repair the damage that had been done. I couldn't have everyone mad at me, I wanted- no needed someone on my side. I took a breath and slowly opened the door. Maya sat up on her bed, clearly not expecting me.

"Riles?"

"Peaches?" She leapt off the bed and rushed at me wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm sorry." The words tumbled out of my mouth. I pulled back and watched her blue eyes widen in surprise.

"Maya, I never should have said those horrible things to you. It wasn't fair to you; I hope that you prove me wrong." Maya's lips tugged up in a small know it all smile.

"Thanks Riles." She tucked my hair behind my ear in a tender manner.

"What are you doing here Riles?" My hand grabbed my arm in a sheepish manner.

"Lucas and Josh kinda got into a fight. So I was hoping that I could be Riley for a while."

"That's the best person you can be."

"Anything you want to talk about?" She asked and it was the reason I was so thankful for her in my life.

"The fight was because of Missy. I had to accept a deal till Josh comes back which means that I have of go to the dance with her."

"Oh." Maya said in a curious voice.

"And I already told Lucas that I would go with him."

"Ah." I waited for her advice, Maya always had advice to get me out of this types of situations when I got ahead of myself. Just like I often fixed her problems when she acted on her emotions.

"What am I going to do Maya?" I felt immediately discouraged when she started to shake her head.

"I don't know Riles, but I'm sure with the two of

* * *

us working on it together, we can figure out anything." She rested her forehead against mine, and I couldn't help but smile. It was good to have Maya in my corner again.

"I missed you Peaches."

"Me too Riles." I grabbed a notebook to start a master plan, but before we could start my phone buzzed with Auggie's name across the screen.

"What do you want?" I probably shouldn't at snapped at him as much as I did, but we had an important plan to figure out and my brother's interruption came at the most inopportune time.

"Now is that any way to treat your beloved brother, holder of your secrets?" I rolled my eyes at his words, of course now would the time that he would call in his favor.

"Yes Auggie? What can I do for you?" My voice turned sickly sweet almost out annoyance.

"I'm taking Ava out tonight and I wanted to call in that little favor that you owe me."

"Fine. I'll see you soon." I looked over at Maya after I hung up the phone and she flashed a sympathy smile.

"You go; I'll keep working on a plan." I went to grab my coat off the back of the chair since the temperature was supposed to be chilly later.

"Did I ever tell you the best friend in the entire world?"

"Not lately." The blonde teased.

* * *

"Oh Auggie," I heard Ava coo. I tried to keep my distance between the lovebirds to give them some privacy, but Ava had a naturally loud voice so it was hard not to eavesdrop. I was busy focusing on trying to concoct a plan with my best friend.

With a series of events we should be able to distract Missy enough in order for me to get some time with Lucas. With Zay's conversation running through my head from earlier, I was almost sure he would help out especially with how much he disliked Missy.

I looked up from my phone and just watched the two interact. They were so sure of their relationship, I had to wonder why, but most of my hunches revolved around Ava's behavior for the extra confidence. I wouldn't have paired them together if I had a choice of girls for my brother, but he seemed happy so I was happy for them.

"Riley, I love you, but you could you give us some space. You're cramping my style." I didn't know what to do, he let me speechless. I held up my hands in a surrender pose taking a couple steps back.

Right at that moment my phone buzzed with my best friend's photo flashing on my screen.

"Peaches?" I turned my back to my brother giving him the privacy that he desired.

"Riles, we got a problem." Her voice was almost in a panic, my heart rate increased at her words. My mind going through all the things that could have happened.

"Josh is back."

"How is that a problem?" Even though we didn't know when he would come back, this would make it my situation easier.

"He's talking to Lucas."

* * *

 **AN- So I think that's the best place to leave it. The dance is next chapter, get excited. Please let me know what you think. Hoping to get Lore updated by Sunday. Till Next time.**


	20. Chapter 20 One Night with You

**A.N- Alright, dance time, I really hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. You all have been such a support system. If you want to see the dresses and masks for the dance they are on my Instagram. All your reviews make me smile every time I read them and I hope this time is no different.**

* * *

Previously on:

" **Josh is back."**

" **How is that a problem?" Even though we didn't know when he would come back, this would make it my situation easier.**

" **He's talking to Lucas."**

Fear was stricken in my body as my mind started to race. No, this is not supposed to happen; why didn't Josh call me when he was coming back.

"Are you sure?" There was no way that Josh would come back without telling me, especially since I was the one covering for him.

"Yes Riley, I'm sure I know what your brother looks like." She snapped back in a sarcastic tone.

"Maya, you need to do something." My voice held panic. This was one of the worst things that could possibly happen at this point.

"Like what?" She almost shouted over the phone.

"I don't know, just something. Don't you always have a plan?" I didn't mean to yell at her, but it seemed like everything was falling apart and I could only stand there and watch.

"Give me a second," I pictured Maya starting to pace, what she usually did when she was coming up with a scheme.

"Got it, but you owe me one Riles." I smiled knowing that she had my back within the situation.

"You're a lifesaver." I hung up the phone and looked up to see both Auggie and Ava staring at me in confusion.

"Date is over." I couldn't go through all the ins and outs of the scenario, I just hoped that he could see that I meant it and didn't question my motives. He looked to Ava and then back to me, and nodded. Despite Ava's whining back to the car, my baby brother just promised that he would make it up to her. It was good to know that if nothing else I could rely on the family.

"Mom, we're home." I closed the door after Auggie scooted by me. She rounded the corner and her face exploded with excitement.

"Riley, I'm so excited to see you." She clasped her hands together and there were only certain reasons she would portray this kind of behavior.

"What is it Mom?" I saw shopping bags litter the floor in the living room. She must have gone on one of her shopping trips recently.

"I found the perfect outfit for you." Her glee was hard to hide. I internally cringed because my mother and I didn't have the same tastes in clothes. It was like the grandma who sends you a Christmas sweater that you would only wear to make them feel better once a year. Luckily it's most likely within the window to return the dresses so she wasn't completely out luck.

"Mom you shouldn't have." I had my eye on a dress and had the store hold it till tomorrow morning, but for her I had to indulge her. She held up the hanger and unzip the bag. I let out an involuntary gasp, it was my dress. My mouth hung open as I was trying to come up with something to say.

"How did- how did you know?"

"Maya may have mentioned the dress when I called her a couple days ago." She sheepishly replied. That would be like Maya to go behind my back and surprise me.

I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug slight rocking back and forth. She placed her hand on my back enforcing the affection.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"Well I figured you needed the perfect dress for Lucas. I also found a pair of shoes that will match the dress."

"You didn't really have to do this." I pushed back a little to look her in the eyes.

"Yes Riley," she pushed back my hair with a smile. "Yes I did. It was the least that I could do."

As I hugged her tighter I couldn't help to think that maybe my relationship with my Mother could be repaired.

* * *

I tiptoed back into the room trying not to wake Maya. I would need to talk to her in the morning to find out what happened with Lucas/Josh situation earlier, all she sent me was a text saying it was taken care of. I hung up the dress that my mother had bought for me and made a mental note to thank my best friend when she woke tomorrow. I slipped off the worn clothes in place of comfy pjs. It was weird not having to deal with my short hair for the Josh wig, I gently brushed through my long brunette hair loving the calming effects that it provided.

I journeyed to the end of my bed and took a seat to process what had occurred over the last twenty-four hours.

Josh had gotten back, the thought in of itself brought a smile to my lips. That meant that I could go to the dance with Josh without retaliation from Missy right? I had to devise a way to be able to enjoy the evening with him without her interrupting. That would be something that Zay, Maya and I could plan tomorrow before the dance actually began.

I scooted under the covers and tried to get myself comfortable. I felt my body rise and fall with my breaths, but the place seemed slightly different. I knew it was a different room with a different roommate, but I missed my room as Josh. Maybe it was just because I knew that Lucas and I weren't in a good place right now. It was hard to take my feelings out of it as Riley, and I wondered if I ever could. It was a different side of me that was Josh.

I felt my eyes slowly start to close the thoughts fading slowly as sleep was wanting to claim my body.

* * *

My eyes jerked awake as the light streamed through the room. I know I needed to act quickly because I still hadn't been able to make contact with Josh. I needed to be able to talk to him to fill in the information of everything that he missed. I grabbed for my phone but I hadn't received any messages from anyone. My fingers dialed the buttons in a dash and I brought up to my ear. I sent a silent prayer that he would answer, but it went straight to voicemail. He had to be sleeping, or the damage had already happened and Lucas already talked to him and know the truth. Either way I would find out the next time I saw Lucas, and hopefully she would understand where I was coming from.

I switched to Lucas's text message conversation telling him good morning. Within a minute I had received a reply telling me that he couldn't wait for the dance tonight. His words brought a smile to my lips as I bit my lips. He then texted me that he would meet me at the dance because his mom wanted him to help her with something at the house. That was probably for the best considering the circumstances.

He didn't seem mad, so maybe he didn't know, or he did and he was fine with it. I quickly stripped and got in my clothes for the day until the night activities. I needed to speak to Josh so I stood up, left a note for Maya, and then headed out the door to a room I was familiar with seeking my brother.

I pushed the door open to see Josh sprawled out on the bed, while I saw Lucas's bed nice and neat. If Lucas was still made at Josh, then it was likely that he didn't wake him this morning before he left.

"Josh." I said, but he didn't move; I grabbed a pillow off Lucas's bed.

"Josh." Still nothing so I hit him in the head with pillow causing his eyes to burst open.

"What the- Riley?" I remember he wasn't a morning person, but somethings took more precedence.

"Hi Josh, we need to talk." I pulled out my phone and sent texts to Zay and Maya to meet me in Josh's room.

"Riley? What happened?" He asked still groggy.

"Josh, I need to catch you up on everything that happened over the last month."

"I don't understand."

"Josh for the last couple weeks I have been pretending to be you."

The explanation of everything spilled out of my mouth easier than I thought it would. Maybe it was because I was dying to get it out. I felt better after I spilled the truth to him. Before we got further into our conversation Maya walked through the door.

"Josh." It was weird watching the two of them interact especially since she had been my acting girlfriend for the past couple weeks.

"Maya." There was a certain surprise in his voice and I noticed his eyes lingered on her a bit longer. Maybe they did have a small chance. I opened my mouth to say something, but Zay sauntered into the door.

"Alright I'm here, now we can."- He stopped when he walked in first seeing Josh and I side by side.

"Whoa." He started to point to either of us. "Now this is freaky." Josh held out his hand and shook it as they had their proper introductions. Maya was fiddling with her hands, at first I thought it was because of Josh, but she turned to me.

"Riley, I have something to confess, I invited someone else to join us." My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Who?" There was a knock on the door before it swung open to Farkle. I twisted back to Maya with look of disbelief. Farkle and I hadn't talked since our last encounter at Chubbie's. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to him but I thought he hadn't forgiven me. Maya was just trying to force the situation to get everything back to normal.

"Hi." Farkle didn't look mad in fact he looked rather relieved. I tilted my head to the side.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I didn't wait for an answer, I grabbed his jacket and forced him outside where we could have privacy.

I pulled him out to the hallway and I didn't know what needed to happen next. My mind had gone over what to say to him, but it never sounded good enough for what I did to him.

"Farkle." My words lace with empathy.

"I'm"-

"You don't need to apologize." He cut me off knowing what he had to say. My eyes narrowed, there was no way he could just let me off the hook.

"Yes Farkle, I do." I insisted. I acted out and needed to be held responsible for my actions.

"You don't feel anything romantic towards me, that is not your fault. When I kissed you, that was out of line and you had every reason to slap me." Even with his explanation, it still didn't lift the guilt that was still weighing me down. I suddenly wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug with he returned.

"Lucas is a lucky guy." There seemed to be soft bittersweet aspect to his voice.

"Farkle, I'm the lucky one to have someone like you in my life." He returned my smile. A small silence fell between us.

"Are you going to the dance?" I was curiosity got the better of me.

"I wouldn't miss it." There was a certain hope that was in his voice as his eyes twinkled. He must know something that I didn't know.

"We should get back; they are waiting for us." I knew that I would find out at some point what secret he was hiding; it would only be a matter of time. We walked back into the room to see Zay relax at the sight of us. It made me wonder what happened in the world happened in the room when I was talking to Farkle. I saw Maya force her eyes away from my brother onto me made me think that Zay might have felt like a third wheel.

"What's the plan Riles?" I looked around at all of them standing in front of me a smirk growing on my lips.

"Here's what we're going to do."

* * *

I patted down my dress as I waited for Maya to emerge into her dress. My stomach was in knots and I didn't know why. Everything was fine with Lucas right now, I shouldn't be all that nervous. The thoughts faded as Maya rounded the corner in a fiery red dress. It hugged her body in all the right places and I was started to feel self-conscious.

"Riles you look beautiful." The blonde stated. My eyes went to the ground. "Lucas won't know what hit him."

"I didn't know about that." Concern streaked across her face.

"What's wrong Riley?" The words came bubbling up before I could stop them.

"What if our plan doesn't work?" It was at the back of my mind since this morning, and I couldn't get the thought out of my head. Maya wrapped her arms around me and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"It will Riley." She tried to reassure me. We sat there a moment enjoying the comfort that the other provided.

"I mean it, you really do look beautiful," She adjusted one of my curls to the side as she picked up my masquerade mask and handed it to me. The mask was beautiful, it was a clear with gold and sparkles adorning it. I tie the ribbon it as it rests on my face while Maya did the same with her red with black lace mask.

"Let me take some pictures, your mother would kill me if I didn't." Maya grabbed the camera and started snapping pictures which eventually caused me to unwind and relax feeling the worries being wiped away.

A knock on our door caused us to burst out into giggles. It was opened to reveal Farkle, Smackle, Josh, and Zay all paired with a smiles.

"Ready?" Maya offered her hand out in support. I grabbed it and gave it a squeeze.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I locked eyes with everyone in front of me, one by one.

"Thank you all, I couldn't do this without you."

* * *

The sights and sounds were almost overwhelming, the school if nothing put a lot of effort into Home coming activities. All the students were adorning masks, apparently the school thought it would fit in with Halloween let alone a dance theme. I thought it ironic that all the students were living a secondary life for one night when I had to keep it up for a couple weeks.

"I don't see Missy or Lucas yet." My best friend latched onto my arm.

"He will, and don't worry about Missy, we'll take care of her." I smiled at her, she was always there for me when I needed it.

"Uh Riley, I think I see someone, and he can't take his eyes off you." She whispered in my ear, I turned around and began looking for him.

Our eyes locked. And suddenly it was like we were the only two in the room. I felt my breath hitch when he started to make his way to me. My stomach burst into butterflies filled with nerves. His green eyes captivated me even through the golden mask that he wore.

"Hi." Even through the mask I could see his eyes sparkle at the greeting that we were so used to.

"Hey." My voice was shy, but it was paired with a smile.

"Hi." He completely the pattern taking my hand and raising it to his lips. Even after he lowered my hand, there was still a tingle from where the kiss was placed.

"You look absolutely stunning." The room felt like it was spinning from the smell of his cologne. He leaned in closer his breath lingered outside my ear.

"Would you care to dance?" The question was almost a secret that caused my heart to flutter.

"I'd love too." I placed one of my hand in his as he guided me out onto the dance floor.

I knew that if I looked Lucas in the eye when we danced I would lose focus and make a fool out of myself. I saw Smackle looking alone off to the side and my heart dropped. The last thing that I wanted was for her to feel like that, and then I saw Farkle approach her. I watched Smackle's behavior shift to a nervous behavior around him. I couldn't tell because of the mask but I could imagine how she was blushing. I had to keep from jumping with excitement when I saw Farkle hold out his hand to invite her to the dance floor. I knew that there were probably some lingering feelings for Farkle, but I truly wanted him to be happy. From what I knew of Smackle she could possibly be that person for Farkle.

My eye sight shifted over to my blonde best friend and my brother who were side by side. They seemed to be talking and nudging each other slightly in a flirting manner. It was weird to see them interact without me being present to influence their behavior. With the two people that I saw they could pass for an actual couple for people who didn't know any better. It was weird seeing my brother possibly flirting with my best friend and it made me doubt all my thoughts about the two were all wrong. I would totally give them my blessing to explore any feelings that might be between them. Maybe I didn't know my brother as well I thought I did because I was almost sure that Maya would not be his type, but to some senses it makes sense because of Maya's art background. An image of the two of them spending late nights at a coffee shop sharing the deep stuff of how they see the world around them.

The sight that really surprised me was the sight of Darby and Yogi on the dance floor. At least something seemed to come from this whole mess. I wanted to get the full story with what happened with them, but I hadn't established a rapport with them so I knew I probably would get any answers from them. They seemed happy on the dance floor. It was slightly weird seeing their height differences, but it strangely seemed to work for them.

When I saw a severely pissed off Missy enter the room my body froze with fear. She was probably pissed off because Josh blew her off and ignored her calls. This is what everyone was prepared for. I saw Maya jump into action trying to distract Missy from my presence on the dance floor. It didn't seem to work all that well, because Missy just blew off her conversation. It was then Zay's turn as I tried to hide behind Lucas's figure.  
It wasn't until Missy pushed away from Zay and made contact with me that I felt my body froze up, and I couldn't move and I knew I couldn't hide it from Lucas.

"Riley? Are you ok?" If Lucas didn't know much about me I could probably pull off the lie that I was alright but with our brief history together I knew that was not likely to get anything past him.

"Lucas, I need some air." He grabbed both my hands and lead me outside. The night air caused goosebumps forming on my skin, and I didn't know whether it was because of the nerves or the cooler weather.

"Lucas, I have something to tell you." I was ready to confess everything and let him know then and there all the secrets and lies over the last couple weeks.

"Me too." He confessed which caused my heart skip a beat. What could he want to tell me?

"You go first." I told him, maybe it was that I just wanted to hold onto the normalcy for me. He grabbed my hand with a smirk.

"I have to show you." His words brought enough curiosity to make me wonder what he had up his sleeve. He took me a bit further and I let out a gasp. There was this little secluded place that had flower petals scattered over the floor.

"Lucas," He took a place that students visited every day and managed to transformed it something that could be found in a fairy tale and it took the words and breath right out of me. I let go his hand and walked towards the semi-circle that seemed to have all the focus center point. I spun around and I felt Lucas's eyes solely on me with a smile plastered on his face.

"Do you like it?" his words seemed halfway hesitant.

"Lucas, you shouldn't have." I turned back to him and took his hands in mine.

"I wanted to, Riley I know we had some bumps along the way, but I love spending time with you. I had a conversation with several people and they told me the same thing; when I find something as special as we have, you have to hold on to it." My eyes narrowed in confusion, what exactly are he exactly trying to say.

"Lucas"- I was halfway speechless all of this was like a fairy tale rendering me almost speechless. I leaned in hoping that I could receive a kiss.

"Riley will you"- He was interrupted by a huge commotion. The voices I recognized as Josh and Missy. I pulled away from Lucas and stood up pushing my mask up to get a better view. Approaching us was Missy, Josh, and the Principal following closely behind.

"What's going on?" Lucas's voice caused my skin to call, I could only see this ending badly in any scenarios that would occur. Missy pushed Josh in my direction who seemed just as confused and nervous as I was.

"Meet Josh and Riley Matthews, twins, but what you don't know is Riley has been pretending to be her brother over the last three weeks." And suddenly I felt like a deer caught in headlights.

* * *

 **A.N.- I'll leave it there. Can't promise Lore will updated by Sunday but I will definitely try. Second half of the dance is coming soon. Let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21 Don't Be Cruel

**A.N.- Dance part two, here's a roller coaster of feels. I hope you enjoy it. Hoping that Lore will come quickly soon.**

* * *

 **Last Time on Rhetoric:**

" **Meet Josh and Riley Matthews, twins, but what you don't know is Riley has been pretending to be her brother over the last three weeks." And suddenly I felt like a deer caught in headlights.**

I knew that I had to act quickly if I wanted to get out of this situation unscathed, but all eyes were on me and I felt my body stiffening under the pressure.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stated in my most convincing voice, I had to use all the techniques that Maya had taught me over the years. But even after the words came out of my mouth it still didn't feel like an effective lie. My brown eyes jumped over to the headmaster, because as much as I would love to convince Lucas with this, she was one I had to make her believe me if I wanted to avoid any suspension. I heard Missy gasp in shock as her anger was starting to catch up to her.

"That's not true! She confessed to me!" I did feel bad, because I did technically admit to what she was accusing me of, but I wouldn't be the first one to admit that in this moment.

"I've barely seen this girl in my life. I think she's in my English class. I do remember a conversation where she wanted me to drop out of the Homecoming race." Immediately upon the words, the headmaster turned upon her daughter. She had a sickly sweet smile, but even I could tell that she was frustrated underneath.

"Missy, congratulations, you have proven **nothing** except that they are **twins**." She hissed the last word. I watched Missy's body scrunch back obviously intimidated by her mother.

"No, I'm telling you."

"Missy that's enough." I flinched at the harshness and she wasn't even talking to me. The older women regained her composure and straightened her jacket.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to make sure that the rest of the school population doesn't sneak off on my watch. **GO**." She started to scoot her away before turning back and apologizing on behalf of her daughter. I had never seen her act so nice; I was starting to wonder if it was because I was part of the top of my class. I could imagine her getting a bonus for sending a certain amount of student in the Ivy League schools. I watched the two of them head back in the direction of the dance. Josh had made himself scarce as well. I couldn't believe that I had gotten away with it; I let out a sigh of relief.

"Why did you lie to them?" His voice was low which caused a shiver down my back. I whipped around to see Lucas there with his hands in his pockets.

"What?" I asked almost in a panic.

"That guy was not Joshua Matthews," He pointed in the direction that Josh had run off in. "I talked to Josh, I roomed with"- He stopped himself and let his head drop.

"Missy was telling the truth, wasn't she?" He looked so wounded at the possibility. He reeled back when I hesitated to give him an answer, the silence was enough for him.

"Lucas"- He cursed and put more distance between us causing my hands to drop to my side. I couldn't bear the way he was looking at me, I felt cracks start to form in my heart.

"Tell me you're lying, tell me that Missy doesn't know what she's talking about, tell me that if I called up Josh right now someone would answer." His voice seemed almost desperate. My eyes fell to ground, almost if I was bracing myself for what was to come.

"I can't." I needed to explain, he needed to know why.

"My brother he has a passion for photography, and he got kicked out of school so they transferred him here. He got in his head to join this competition but because of his past, he would get sent to a military school, I couldn't let them send him away. So I pretended to be Josh. At first it was only supposed to last two weeks, but then everything became so much more complicated when you were my roommate."

"Were you even going to tell me?" He lashed out which made me flinch.

"Lucas, I tried so many times to tell you"-

"But you didn't"- He interrupted. My eyes narrowed in defense.

"What was I supposed to say, oh hey Lucas, it's awesome being your roommate and all, but hey guess what, I'm really a girl and I like you." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I would have listened." He fired back.

"Would you really?" I snapped.

"Yes." His voice raised, allowing the anger to take control. "You knew that I had problems with lying Riley, and so the best thing you could think of was to keep something this major for me. It's almost like"- He paused, but I needed to know.

"Say it." I ordered.

"It's almost as bad as Missy." Tears threatened to start to fall, but I had to remain strong, I wouldn't cry in front of him.

"How could you say that?" I knew exactly how he felt about Missy so for him to even compare me to her was like a knife in the back and then twisting it.

"How could you not tell me? Don't real friends talk? You didn't trust me enough to tell me"- He cut off and shook his head. He almost looked like he wanted to punch a wall. I felt like I was losing him and I was grasping but I didn't know how I could save the situation.

"Lucas"- He shook his head stepping back.

"I need some space."

"Lucas,"-

"I said I need some space!" He yelled, his eyes suddenly widened and he backed away. He turned his back and started to walk away despite me whispering his name. I let some of the tears roll down my cheek, the night started out so well; how did everything go so wrong? Was it really that easy to just tell him sooner. Everyone told me to, why couldn't I just listen to them. With the way he was looking at me I would be surprised if he ever wanted to speak to me again.

I held my head up high pushing down the tears that were threatening to appear. Just because it seemed that my night was ruined didn't mean I had to ruin it for everyone else. I slipped back into the gym, it seemed that everyone was so caught up the music and the dance floor to notice my return without Lucas. I took a moment to watch them live in a world without me in it. Farkle and Smackle were doing the weirdest dance that I had ever seen, but they looked elated while their bodies moved to the music. The sight that caught me most off guard was the sight of Josh and Maya dancing; he worked fast all things considering. If Missy's mom had believed her and dug deeper then he could have been suspended. I didn't see Zay, but I had no doubt that he was trying to find Sarah somewhere in the crowd. They all looked happy, I couldn't interrupt that, I turned back around and started headed back to the door when I heard Maya call my name. When I turned around I saw her body tense.

"Riles, what's wrong? Where's Huckleberry?" I put on my most convincing smile, praying that the darker atmosphere along with my mask would hide the rest.

"Nothing," I watched her study my face, but she didn't call me out on my lie. Instead she grabbed my hand.

"Come on dance with me." She insisted.

"Maya"- I didn't even get through my excuse before we started to walk towards the dance floor.

"Come on, someone has to show Boing how it's done." She smirked which brought a hint of smile. Maya always seemed to have the ability to make me smile no matter the circumstances; she had a gift that way. The next song that blasted through the speakers turned out to be song here which was one of my favorites. Smackle and Farkle scooted closer which made it almost like a group dance. Maya spun me around. Her goofy nature caused a laugh to exit my mouth lifting my spirits little by little. I almost forgot what just occurred with Lucas.

All the fun seemed to fade as the music did and the administrator assistant came up on stage.

"It is the time that you all have been waiting for, time to crown the king and queen of the Homecoming dance." Everything seemed to slid to a stop as part of my anxiety started to kick in.

"First the king, we have Kyle Hemsburg, Reed Sterling, and Lucas Friar." Goosebumps spread across my skin as I was losing the ability to breath.

The crowd burst out in cheers and I just shook my head, I couldn't deal with this right now.

"Riley?" I shook my head back and forth, my emotions spilling out onto the floor.

"I can't do this." My head started spinning and the only thing I knew was that I needed to put as much space from this room that I could. I pushed past everyone that I could ignoring Maya's shouting my name behind me. The second I pushed through the door the water works that I had been trying so hard to hold cam bursting out. My legs gave way crashing my body to the floor. I scooted resting my back against the cool lockers. I ripped off my mask, there was no reason to hide when I had already been exposed enough over the night. My fingers ran over the mask in my hands, it was beautiful, but it's main purpose was to deceive. I tossed the mask watching it skid across the floor.

"Riles?"

"I messed up Maya." The blonde didn't say anything at first simply slid down on the floor next to me, but even the heat she radiated was comforting. My head found her shoulder.

"What happened with Lucas?" I closed my eyes to prevent more tears from falling.

"He knows everything. Now I doubt he ever wants to see me again."

"Now you don't know that." She chided running her fingers through my hair in a soothing fashion.

"You didn't hear what he said or the way he looked at me." Maya stood up looking down at me.

"Come on Riley, get up." I looked up at the blonde figure. She wasn't seriously suggesting that I go in there now, was she.

"Maya, I can't go back in there right now, please don't ask me to," I pleaded. She offered out her hand and helped me off the floor.

"Alright Riley, you win. I'll take you home."

I was grateful that Maya drove me home, especially since doing so would ruin her own dance experience. When we pulled up into the driveway she threw her arms around me in a tight hug.

"I'm going to go surprise my mom, but if you need anything, I'm only a phone call away." She whispered in my ear. I climbed out of the car and waved goodbye as she drove away. I didn't want to have to explain to anyone what happened, and this was the one of the last places that Lucas would look at least for the time being.

"Riley?" I heard my mother call out as I closed the door. I ignored her voice and started up the stairs, my brain couldn't even process that her pace had quickened.

"Riley," She pulled at my arm so I would face her. Her hand ran to fix some hair that had fallen over the course of the night. I was so strong throughout the night, and the last person I wanted to break down in front of was my mother, but the tears came anyway. I wrapped my arms around her in a sudden hug catching her off guard. When she eased into the hug she rested her hand on my back rubbing it trying to calm me down. She led me to my bed and I curled up with my head resting on her lap.

"I don't think things will work out between Lucas and I." I was surprised that I had tears left to cry. I don't know why I felt this way, I was never one of those girls who let the little stuff affect me, and after all I only knew him for a month.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." No more words were said; we just sat there in silence. It was nice to see her concerned for me. Normally she would jump at the chance and tell me to brush it off and that she had this friend with a cute son.

"I really liked him." My words were quiet, but they were just as impactful. A couple seconds of sheer silence passed before she replied, "I know." She stayed with me till my eyes drifted close as sleep claimed me.

* * *

 **A.N.- So by show of hands, who cried? My bad. If you think this is bad, wait for Lore. Let me know what you think. Lore will probably be up on Saturday/Sunday.**


	22. Chapter 22 Two Weeks Without You

**A.N.-What better way to start the day than an update. Sorry it is a couple days late, I was dealing with some personal issues, but I'm back now. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Let the cheer up Riley movie extravaganza begin!" Maya announced proudly as my arms crossed over my chest defensively.

"Maya!"

"I'm sorry Riles, but I'm not going to pretend like this isn't about cheering you up. What could be better than movies, popcorn and chocolate and goofing off." I know she was just doing this for my best interest, they were both worried about me, especially with my behavior the last couple weeks. I nodded signaling her to continue.

"Now we have to come to the decision of which movies to watch." She held a wicked smile.

"How about a romantic comedy!" She announced flipping through the DVDs in that genre.

"What! no." Farkle should have known better for having two female best friends, but I felt bad, we had made him sit through movies time and time again.

"What about"-

"If you say Doctor Who"- Maya warned. Farkle had made us promise to do a Doctor Who marathon during one of our movie days. It looked interesting enough at the end of the day, but Maya was not a fan. Secretly I think the children in gasmasks asking for their mommy creeped her out a bit.

Farkle shrunk back at her threat and mumbled a never mind and something about it being a classic. Maya pulled out a couple different options for movies that we could watch. I felt bad if Farkle sat through another movie he didn't care that much for, so it was decided that he had to approve the movie choice too. The first couple I think he turned down just to frustrate Maya.

"My sista, you're going to start the party without me?" "Josh?" I exclaimed in shock as my brother jumped over the couch and landed next to Maya and set his feet up on the table.

"What are you doing here?" Josh wouldn't set foot in the home usually if he doesn't have to, and here he was willing coming home.

"What are we up to?" He asked looking between my friends and I. My hand flew up to my hip in fake annoyance, even though my brother and I was in good terms didn't mean I wanted him around all the time.

"Watching a movie," I replied holding up She's the Man. His noise scrunched in slight disgust, the idea of a romantic comedy was not how he wanted to spend the next couple hours.

"How about The Avengers?" He eagerly suggested. Farkle crossed his hands over his chest pouting because we had already crossed out the idea of Doctor Who. I shook my head when an idea came to me I rushed to the DVD rack and pulled out Harry Potter and grinned turning back to the others.

It was agreed upon quickly as I popped the disc in the player, it was one of series that you can marathon and time seemed to fly by as the story drew you in.

"I'll get snacks," I turned and made a beeline for the kitchen, if I made the snacks I could make my own bowl with Chocolate and popcorn, my go to snack. I pulled out the soda as the beverage as I peeled the plastic off the popcorn is when I heard a knock on the door.

"Anyone is going to get that?" I asked only to realized that I was speaking to no one. My father and Mother were nowhere in sight, and at this point I wasn't even sure if they were home. No one seemed to be around and I let out a sight putting snacks on a hold. To my surprise, when the door opened it was the last person I would ever expect to see; Mr. Friar.

"Mr. Friar" I managed to stutter, still confused to what he was doing here. I leaded on the door for almost support.

"Hi Riley." He offered what I would assume was a small smile.

"Lucas isn't here." Did he not tell his parents what happened? Why else would his Dad be coming around looking for him. My flustered words seemed to bring a smile to his face as he let out a low chuckle.

"I know." His answer brought more questions than answer that it was causing my mind to swirl.

"I don't understand." It was only thing that I could say at that point without making a fool of myself.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you Riley." I glanced back in the direction of the movie room where my best friends and my brother sat. I set outside and closed the door to give us the privacy that was required. I walked past him and his words stopped me in my tracks.

"What happened with Lucas?" I didn't necessarily want to talk about this with many people let alone with Mr. Friar. I nervously tucked my hair behind my ear.

"It just didn't work out." The less details I gave, the better.

"He misses you." My heart quickened, but I couldn't let my hope get ahead of me.

"If he did, why hasn't he talked to me. No offense Mr. Friar"-

"Riley, I know my own son, I've seen his behavior over the last couple weeks and something is off. Just promise me you won't give up on him just yet." I bite my lip wanting more than anything for his words to be true. I still didn't know what prompted his visit.

"Why?" It seemed like my mouth was linked to my mind. I didn't mean to ask the question, but now it was out in the open I was dying for the answer.

"I know how he feels about you from how he talks about you. It seems like you two have something special, and I don't want to see his happiness thrown away. You make him better, whether I wanted to see that in the beginning or not." I shifted uncomfortably from his words not from itself but the fact that Lucas had talked to his Dad about me. He seemed to notice my unease.

"Well I'll let you get back to your evening." He turned sharply and started to head back in the direction of his own home.

"Mr. Friar." I found myself yelling after him, I was greeted by another smile.

"I'll try." It wasn't a full promise, because I knew I couldn't commit to that. It seemed to be enough of an answer for him.

"Goodnight Riley." My gaze found the ground.

"Night."

I wandered back into the house not sure to make of what just happened. Was he telling me not to give hope on his son? If Lucas did miss me like he had said, and if he did why wouldn't he talk to me? I pushed the thoughts down to replace it with host ones. I started to prepare the popcorn in the manner that everyone else would enjoy, and then created a separate bowl for myself. I sprinkled the chocolate chips into the bowl before grabbing a couple pieces enjoying the feeling of melted chocolate and the salty popcorn on my tongue. Surely they would notice how long I was gone and question why, but as I walked back into the room they were too entranced by the movie. It just happened to be the scene where Hermonine was getting attacked by the bathroom troll which tugged my lips only to let them fall to a frown. Since our little breakdown in communication, I feared that I would always associate this scene with the blonde boy with emerald eyes. To distract myself and stop my current thought process, I gave Farkle his respective bowl, and out of the corner of my eye saw Josh and Maya's hands break away from each other. If there was light I would be able to see a blush spread across Maya's face as she looked guilty as sin. It was weird to see them interact like this but they seemed so happy and I decided who was I to stand in their way. So far it seemed all they were was this unofficial thing, but it all clicked to the real reason why Josh was here.

I hurried back to the kitchen to fetch the drinks and place them on the table. I settled in a chair my eyes jumping up to screen hoping to get lost in the movie.

* * *

My feet were frozen in fear looking at the doorway, this shouldn't be that difficult; it was just class. And yet this class had been a struggle for two weeks. I dreaded going to English class, not because the material; because I would have to face him. Every day I went into the class hoping that my situation had changed and that Lucas wasn't mad at me. But it seemed like every day I was disappointed, because Lucas still refused to talk to me. I caught him staring at me a couple times and it made my heart leap up into my throat. Today was no different.

I walked into the classroom and true to form Lucas was already in his seat, but didn't even acknowledge my presence. The bell range signaling the start of the class, the whole time I couldn't focus on the lesson plan. I knew it would bit me later when the test came around, but at the moment I didn't care.

I jumped when the students started gathering their things when they were dismissed. It wasn't till then that it dawned on me that I was spaced out for most of the class. My eyes landed on Lucas as he got up from his chair a permanent frown seemed to appear on his features. He wore the expression pretty much every day since the dance. I remembered my promise to Mr. Friar and I knew that I had to at least try.

"Lucas." I whispered, it was loud enough for him to hear. Our gaze locked for all a couple seconds before he tore his eyes away. He ignored my plea and walked past me onto his next class. He didn't seem like he was missing me like his father suggested, maybe he was mistaken when it came to his son. It wouldn't be the first time he was wrong.

"Riley!" The voice brought me back to the reality that I lived in, a world where Lucas Friar was still mad at me. I put on my best smile, not wanting to bring down a friend.

"What's up Smackle?" I was grateful for the friendship that had grown deeper over the past couple of weeks. She was one of the sweetest girls that I had ever met.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." She said hesitantly unsure of the territory. She had the best of intentions, there was no need to be snippy with her

"I'll be fine," I tried to reassure her with my best smile. The best thing I could think of to do in this situation was to change the subject.

"So how are you and Farkle doing?" Just is name brought the deep red spread across her cheeks.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I bumped her shoulder playfully.

"I saw you two at the dance, he seemed to dance with you almost all night."

"That means something?" I threw my arm around her shoulder bringing her close.

"It means more than you think Smackle." My words seemed to give the girl a certain delight. A silence fell between us for a couple minutes.

"Do you think that we would want me to become his girlfriend?" She was so innocent it was so cute. I simply grinned at her question.

"Anything can happen Smackle. He would be lucky to have you as his girlfriend."

"Are you sure you and Lucas will be alright?" That was the question wasn't it. It had been two weeks and I still hadn't had a normal conversation with him let alone small talk.

"I don't know Smackle." It was an honest answer, one that I didn't know how everything would work out.

"But what if things don't go back to the way the things were?" She asked, but unfortunately I couldn't give her an answer.

"Riley!" My ears perked up at the sound of my best friend's voice who sounded frantic if nothing else. My eyes searched for her until the crowds seem to split at the girl weaving in and out of the students.

"Come on." She shouted and confusion flashed over my face, what was she talking about; it wasn't like I had anywhere to me.

"Maya what's going on?"

"Farkle locked himself in the Janitor closet, he's not coming out and he's not listening to me." My eyes narrowed at her words, that didn't sound like him at all. Maybe he got a rejection letter from a school?

"Show me." I demanded. The blonde turned and I had to push myself to keep up with her small figure. She slowed down when they reached a door. I approached it cautiously, not sure exactly my friend was in.

"Farkle?" I gently knocked, but received no answer. I jiggled the knob and found that it turned in my surprise, I glanced at my best friend before opening the door. The next thing I knew I was tumbling into the dark and the door shut behind me. I heard a click that sounded strangely like the key locking the door.

"Maya?" I shouted through the door.

"You'll thank me one day." I heard her muffled voice through the barrier. I started to bang on the door and demanded to be let out, but unfortunately to no avail. I sat down on an upside-down bucket, knocking that my freedom was in Maya's hands. I trusted my best friend, but this was almost too far even for her and her antics.

I reached for my phone in my back-pocket possibility of Farkle breaking me out, but it rang through to voice mails. That would be just my luck. The door handle rattled and I stood up hoping that it was either my best friend or the janitor to release me. The next bit happened all in a flash, but a body ran into me, and the door was locked again capturing our freedom. My eyes jumped up to the force that ran into me. They were met with the emerald eyes that haunted my dreams at night for the past couple weeks.

"Lucas?"

* * *

 **A.n.- Maya is making them talk, Only two chapters left for this and 3 more for Lore. I can't tell you how appreciative I am of your kind words and support. I'm going to do my best to update Lore as soon as possible.**


	23. Chapter 23 Truth Sets You Free

**A.N.-You guys have been waiting for this chapter for so long. I hope it lives up to the hype. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Last time on Rhetoric:**

 **My eyes jumped up to the force that ran into me. They were met with the emerald eyes that haunted my dreams at night for the past couple weeks.**

 **"Lucas?"**

I shot up from the bucket that I was sitting on, a thousand thoughts raced through my mind on how I could get back at Maya for this. My thoughts couldn't dwell on the blonde as I pushed past Lucas and began to bang on the door with my mind solely focused on breaking out. I sure she had good intentions, but the execution was lacking. How would this even work, were they just planning on keeping us in here?

"Maya, let us out." I didn't even know if she was still out there or not, but I had to at least try otherwise I would have to face the reality of being stuck in here with him.

"Not going to happen Riles, sorry. You'll thank me one day." I let out a frustrated sigh at her taunt.

"Maya!" It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to Lucas, but I didn't want him to be forced to talk to me like I was a charity case or something. If he wanted to talk to me, he would have figured out a way to do it without both of us being locked in a closet.

"Riley," His voice snapped, but I kept pounding on the door.

"Riley," When I kept at it, hoping someone would unlock us he repeated my name for a third time and grabbed my wrist forcing me to face him. I let out a gasp at his behavior, just the touch reminded me the situation I was in.

"It's no use, Josh probably bribed the janitor or something." He released my skin almost as if it was on fire making my mind jump to conclusions. This whole thing was leaving my brain in a fog.

"Great." I mumbled plopping back down on the bucket, his eyebrows knitted together with concern.

"Do you really not want to talk to me that much?" I could feel the hurt oozing from his words and I was taken back.

"No, it's not that." I replied quickly. He thought I didn't want to talk to him?

"Then what is it?" I took a breath and sighed as I closed my eyes, he seemed like he wanted to talk. My thought process rationalized that it couldn't get any worse, he already hated me.

"You don't want to talk to me for what I've done, and I get that. I understand that you hate me,"-

"Who says that I hate you?" He wouldn't even let me finish my thought. It never occurred to me that he might not be mad at me. My mouth dropped slightly flabbergasted.

"I just-just thought that." Maybe I had this all wrong, maybe I misjudged him and this whole mess. I felt my defenses start to fall with the way that his emerald eyes were staring at me.

"I just figured since you wouldn't talk to me, and that you were avoiding me over the last couple weeks, what else was I supposed to think?"

"I could never hate you. Riley," He cut himself off and I could see the internal struggle battling across his face.

"I thought it would be easier for us to forget if I put some distance between us, but it hasn't." My heartbeat quickened at his works as our eyes interlocked. Did he mean what I think he means?

"Lucas, I don't understand."

"I mean as try as I might, despite what happened, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." The words changed everything, he still was thinking about me, did that mean that there was a chance to save what we had before?

"You can't stop thinking about me?" I parroted as if repeating it would make it seem more true. He walked closer to me his hands sliding down my arms resting when his hands joined with mine.

"Yes, and even though I don't understand why you did what you did. I know if I had a family member that needed my help, I would do anything to help them out,"

"I tried to tell you so many times, but every time something interrupted me." It wasn't the best answer, but it was the only answer.

"I felt betrayed because I told Josh things, I would never have had those conversations with you if I had"-

"But the conversations that I had with you as Josh only made me like you more as Riley." It felt good to let the truth just fall from my mouth. There was no need to keep any secrets any more. Not only that it seemed like the feelings that were lingering with me also plagued him. We made too big of an impact on each other just to forget each other and move on.

"So, what happens now?" I breathed, it was a question that I desperately wanted an answer to.

"Now?" A smirk formed on his lips and I felt his hands wander up to cup my face. "Now I'd like to do this." He leaned his head in and I felt my breath leaving my body as he crashed his lips into mine like he had to make up for lost time. Even after a couple seconds I couldn't believe this was happening. My hands found their place around his neck closing the distance between us even more. I pulled away when I was sure that I needed oxygen to my body, but my lips automatically spread into a grin.

"I missed you," I breathed his eyes capturing mine once again.

"I missed you too." He leaned back and took my lips again in his own his arms snaking around my waist. The door flew open surprising us both as we jumped back from each other. I saw Maya standing there with Josh with her hand on her hips.

"Way to go Huckleberry," the blonde stated and I saw the red rising to his ears in embarrassment.

"Maya, why did lock us in there?" I stalked towards her my arms crossed.

"Would you have talked to each other otherwise?" She fired back defending her position.

"Yes," the blonde's face said otherwise. "Eventually," my argument was losing traction to her cold blue eyed stare.

"We knew how stubborn you both would be, so we just decided to speed things along a bit." Josh explained. As much as I wanted to fight their logic, I couldn't. Lucas slipped his hand in mine and gave a squeeze.

"Thank you both." I was surprised at how well he was taking this.

"I think I'll head to Chubbie's for lunch, join me?" The open invitation was met with grins and eager nods.

The restaurant was bustling busy as ever as we walked in. I felt Lucas squeeze my hand and we exchanged smiles, it was so good to have everything out in the open; it was so freeing. I also got the pleasure of watching Maya and Josh exchange what they thought was secret glances during our walk there.

We managed to find a booth rather quickly and filed in Maya sitting next to Josh and I was sitting next to Lucas. Even as we sat side by side our hands were stilled laced underneath the table.

"What do you want?" Lucas turned to me ready to feed the stomach that had been growling for the last 30 minutes.

"I trust you. Surprise me." Josh got up took Maya's order and the two guys made their way to order the food.

"Did I ever tell you how awesome you are?" My blonde best friend smiled back.

"No," she grinned. "Just keep the pda to a minimum, you love birds." Something caught the corner of my eye at another table.

"Is that?" I didn't finish my statement because I was in such a state of shock, or just thought that my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Is that Charlie and Missy?" It seemed that Maya was just as shocked as I was. If there was a relationship that I never saw coming, but they looked somewhat happy.

"To each their own I guess." The boys came back with tray full of food and smiles. Maya's excitement level grew at the sight of tacos.

"Hey." Lucas replied sliding the plate in my direction. I turned towards him allowing him to capture our full attention.

"What are you doing Saturday?" The words caused my heart to flutter, especially with the way he was looking at me.

"I don't think I have any plans, what would you propose?"

"That I would take my girlfriend out on a date?"

"Girlfriend?" I questioned in surprise. I had never heard him refer to me as his girlfriend, and it was making me feel all kinds of things.

"Yeah, is that ok?" He asked nervously.

"Absolutely." I leaned in and stole a tender kiss ignoring Maya's fake gagging noise. "It's a date."

* * *

My brown eyes caught my reflection in the mirror as I hummed softly brushing through my hair. It was almost as if it was my first date with Lucas, it was the first one since we had no secrets between us. After the incident when Maya and Josh locked us up in the closet, everything had gotten better.

"Don't you look beautiful." I heard my mother's voice behind me. I turned to see her standing in the doorway. A light blush spread across my cheeks at her cooing.

"Are you excited?" She asked resting her hands on my shoulders; I craned my neck up to look at her.

"A little." I admitted, I didn't have a reason to be, it was just Lucas after all; no one told that sediment to the butterflies in my stomach.

"Good, I was always like that whenever I was around Cory." Her confession was a little surprising but it did make me feel better. If it was one thing that a stranger could identify from a distance it was that my parents were very much in love. Sure, they had their issues every now and then, but who didn't.

A doorbell interrupted any further conversation and the butterflies started again in my stomach.

"Mom, behave." I commanded as I saw her face light up like a Christmas tree. I journeyed downstairs and opened the door to be greeted with emerald eyes and a warm smile.

"Hi," I watched as his eyes dance over my figure taking in the sight of me.

"Hi." He didn't look bad himself. I leaned in and stole a quick kiss, despite my father throwing daggers at my head.

"Hi," I finished our thing. His grin grew wider.

"Are you ready to go?" He offered his hand which I accepted and laced our hands together.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I pushed his shoulder with mine playfully as we walked down the path towards the car.

My senior year may not have started the way that I would imagine, but I feel like it prepared me for anything that I had ahead of me. I had my friends, family, and Lucas by my side I knew that I could face whatever college or life throw at me; and that was good enough to me.

* * *

 **A.N.- Ok, so there's one chapter and then a preview on the next story (You'll want to check out Lore too, because there might be a different preview.)**


	24. Chapter 24 Epilogue

**A.n.- So this is it. This story has been quite a ride, but I'm glad I have you all along for it. I hope this wraps up everything you could possibly want to know, if not, leave it in the review and I'll answer it in my preview for my next story.**

* * *

It's hard to believe that a year had almost past from the incidents that happened my senior year. It was nothing more than crazy memories to look back and laugh at, who would have thought that I could actually pull off being my brother for almost an entire month let alone that be the way that I meet my boyfriend. I would always laugh when people asked how we meet and reply school in response, some stories just weren't meant to be shared.

I stuffed another t shirt into my suitcase remember the memories with a smile, I had some good times over the last year.

"I can't believe Mom and Dad are letting you go across the county for college." A small smirk played my lips as I closed the lid and zip up what seemed to be my life in a bag.

"I could say the same about you." I turned to face Josh leaning in the doorway watching me as I made sure I had everything packed up. "Georgia is pretty far away from here if I remember correctly."

"But they know you're not going to be in premed, which is a step ahead of me." I had the courage around Christmas when the whole family was gathered to tell them my real passion was Journalism and that was what I would be pursuing in the fall. I think my parents were more shocked than anything else, but after a couple weeks they came around to the fact. I had to promise that I wouldn't go anywhere remotely dangerous for at least a year when I got out; I think they were just hoping that I would change my mind. Josh has yet to tell Mom and Dad that he chose a different career path.

"What are you going to shout it out at them when you're leaving?" I teased and we exchanged smiles.

"That's the plan," he shot back in a joking manner. His phone dinged and I saw the smallest twitch in his lips. I knew my brother better than he wished.

"How is your girlfriend?" I teased and got Josh to blush.

"She's on her way." I sure there was more to their conversation, what he didn't realize is that Maya would fill me in later. Thankfully she leaves out the stuff that is way too much information while giving me dirt that I could use against my brother.

I had found out that it took Josh all of a month to ask my best friend out, but they kept their relationship a secret successfully. I wouldn't have even known if I accidentally walked in on both of them making out of the bed while looking for Lucas. Needless to say Maya owed me a long night of groveling, to which I might have caused her to beg more than she should have.

If I was completely honest, I loved the two of them together they were good for each other; I just wished I had seen it sooner. It was almost like they grounded each other before one got too far gone in their dreams.

They had both been accepted into an art school in Georgia, and to my knowledge heading out there sometime next week. Josh was majoring in photography and Maya was pursuing her degree in painting, truth be told Maya was turning into my brother's biggest muse. My parents still didn't know that Josh was going for photography major, and if my brother had his way, he would keep it from them as long as he could. I didn't blame him, my parents were harder on him then they were on Auggie or me, maybe it was just because he was the eldest child.

"Are Farkle and Isadora coming with her?" I dropped the suitcase to the ground, although I couldn't imagine a time where they wouldn't come. Isadora had become a solid part of our group and her and I had grown so close. They had become a couple during the previous winter time. I had even helped Farkle figure out how he was going to ask her. I became her right hand women when it came to my best friend. They were still going strong and I couldn't be happier for them.

"I'd imagine so, I don't know what kind of friends they would be if they didn't show up to see one of their good friends off." I'm sure he was just happy that the subject of conversation was off of his love life.

Farkle and Isadora decided to break the mold with their relationship and attend different schools, Farkle to Yale and Isadora to Harvard. They assured me multiple times that the school's rivalry would only fuel their relationship and the little bit of distance would affect anything. It was using each other to make each other to build each other up and make them stronger. Although I must say the smack talk between them was the cutest thing that I had seen.

The honking of a horn interrupted the conversation, my feet rushed to the window just in time to see my friends piling out of Maya's car. It just reassured the fact that this was actually going to happen, I was leaving for college. Maya waved and I returned it before making my way downstairs to meet them, surprising my brother was already done; most likely to kiss Maya before I made it down the stairs. When I ran down the stairs but my suitcase caused me to trip again and I was sure I was going to crash to the ground, but strong arms wrapped around me.

"We got to stop meeting like this."

And then there was Lucas. My butterflies started just thinking of him. We were closing in our year mark in our relationship, and he could still work up my stomach just thinking about him. He placed a kiss on my cheek as he wrapped his arms around me setting me upright.

"Are you ready?" he whispered in my ear. Our eyes connected and my lips tucked up into a smile.

"As long as I'm with you," I replied. Lucas was accepted into the vet program, and I couldn't be prouder, he was going to excel in the program because that was where his passion was. Even if he would be kept busy with his major we were determined to keep our relationship as strong as it as was now.

I was going into the Journalism program with the intention to work with the newspapers when I graduated. There were so many stories that needed to be told, and I was determined to be the one to tell them. Lucas was so supportive of my career choice and told me that he would stand behind me with wherever I went.

It was almost hard to believe that the year had gone by already especially when I was with him it was like time stood still. For Christmas Lucas got me a necklace that I haven't taken off since unless it was an absolute emergency.

"Break it up before I gag." My best friend was always known for her tact. I let out a laugh as I pushed Lucas's arms off my waist.

I stood before my best friend the bittersweet feeling sinking in, we would be separated by thousands of miles and there was nothing we could do about it. Sure we had our phones and we would talk constantly and we would have holidays, but for the most part we would be separated. When the thoughts caught up to me and suddenly wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug.

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear. My action seemed to catch her off guard but she returned the gesture.

"For what?" She sounded like she was trying to stay strong and not cry but failing.

"For being my friend. Take care of my brother." These upcoming years would test my friendship with her but I had a gut feeling that we would survive because we were Maya and Riley. I released her from the embrace and saw that my father had pulled Lucas aside and was talking to him. My eyebrows narrowed in concern, but I made a mental note to talk to him later. Then I approached the lovebirds that stood next to each other. Isadora looked like she would cry too.

"You two take care of each other; you deserve each other in the best way." Isadora wrapped her arms around me.

"I think this is what is acceptable in this scenario." I let out a chuckle and hugged the brunette back. I moved on to Farkle, his goodbye was extremely hard as well because he was always by my side.

"If you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away."

"I know," his eyes twinkled as he grabbed Isadora's hand in a loving gesture.

I continued down the line to Josh, and let out a sigh. I owed a lot of things to my brother as much as I didn't want to admit it. His whole scheme was the reason that I got to know and fell for Lucas. Sure it could have happened on its own, but there was no way to tell for sure.

"If you break her heart, I will hunt you down." I reminded him sternly to which he rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll miss you too." It was Auggie's turn next, but he didn't appreciate the hug nearly as much as I suspected Josh did.

"Take care of Ava." He nodded understanding what I was trying to tell him. Although I had a feeling that he ever disrespected Ava in any way she would let him have it before I would even get to him. My Dad and Lucas decided that would be the moment to rejoin the group. I shot Lucas a worried look about their talk, but he shook his head letting me know that everything was fine.

"Ready to go?" My mother turned to me. I was going to the airport with my parents and Lucas while my essentials for living were getting shipped to my dorm room later. My hand went down and found Lucas's and they laced with each other. We walked to the car and as my mother drove us to the airport all I could find myself doing was waving goodbye. But then I reminded myself it wasn't, this was just page one in a brand-new adventure.

* * *

 **A.n.- Make sure you read the Lore one too. I hope you all follow me to the next story, but if not, I understand. Now you'll want to check out the update for LORE AND RHETORIC, because it will a preview for different stories in each. I love you all, see you next time.**


	25. Chapter 25 Shifting Tides Preview

**A.n.- So this is a preview to one of my next stories, and I am super excited for it.**

 **Shifting tides**

 **Riley never wanted to stay in one place so she sneaks aboard a ship and is attacked by a blonde pirate. From there her whole life would change. Rucas, Joshaya, Smarkle.**

"What's your story, why do you need passage?" The salt foam from the ocean splashed up against the ship as it glided through the water. The night had just covered the sky littering it with the heavens above.

"Aren't you a curious one?" He deflected the question still staring out at the what seemed like endless wall without land. The sooner they got to land the sooner he could move on to the next thing.

"Well if we are to be on this ship for quite some time we might as well become acquainted." Her logic was sound, they had just met in a Tavern, he seemed to gain access to the ship quicker than she could. It wasn't like she made friends with anyone on board in her short time there. The next stop was supposed to be Saint Lucia, a trading port that was known for their exotic spices.

"I do not think that it will be a problem." His grip grew tighter and his lips spread wider and Riley was beginning to wonder what he wasn't telling her.

"Why ever not?" She inquired but all the while being fascinated with how the water seem to make his eyes sparkle. He sure was handsome compared to some of the other brutes that she had encountered.

"We'll be in Martinique by morning." Her eyebrows knitted together in concern as confusion took over. Why would we be going back, there was no reason- Her mind seemed to stop at the realization eyes wide.

"Who sent you?" The words were pointed as anger took over, not necessarily at her father or even at the him, but at herself for leading her so called captor right to her. The building anger didn't seem to faze him, but rather brought him amusement.

"Your father," Of course he would send people after her, after all it wasn't the first time she had tried to run either; it was just the first time that she had used ships to run away. It wasn't that she wanted to run away, the walls always just seemed to confine her.

"Look, whatever he's paying you I can double it if you never saw me." It was a last-ditch effort at best. Getting access to any money would prove difficult, because just as hard as it was to sneak out of the home, getting in was much harder. Her answer made him scoff in disbelief.

"I sincerely doubt that Princess." The sarcasm laced between his words. He had called her bluff and both knew it. She felt so foolish that he could trick her so easily.

"How dare you use that tone with me," she snapped harshly.

"Look your father is only paying me to bring you back alive and unharmed, not to wait on you hand and foot. So, if you excuse me, I will be returning to my quarters." He started towards the stairs below before turning back.

"Oh, and don't try and bribe the captain, I already told him not to trust you."

"The nerve! I can't believe that I thought"- She wouldn't even finish uttering the end of the sentence.

There was a commotion that stopped all conversation, it drew both pair of eyes to realize that they weren't alone. Several other crew members had swords resting against their throats and if they protested then it would be their last words. How had they not noticed the ship being taken over by what she had to assume were pirates by the ship. There was the sound of boots walking the wood made her ears perk up. Maybe she would see some pirates that she heard about from the stories that local sailors who came into port. To Riley's surprise it wasn't a man at all but a blonde lady. Her steel blue eyes seemed focused like she was on a mission. A mischievous smirk played her lips as she drew her sword.

"Everyone stay still, I'm talking over the ship."


End file.
